To Tame a Prince
by ChopPrincess
Summary: How and WHY Bulma and Vegeta get together in the 3 years leading up to the Android saga. My original take on the story of what could have really happened between them, all in Vegeta's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first B/V "get together in those 3 years" fic. I would like to think that my fic is original since this is how I think they really could have gotten together based on how their characters are and were meant to be in the show. I just think so many fics on here about these two characters are unrealistic and wouldn't really happen that way in the show. Don't get me wrong, they are wildly entertaining and good stories, I just wanted to write one that seemed more authentic.

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way the copyright to anything relating to Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and/or Dragonball GT (although who would with GT?)

That being stated, please don't take this story as being literal. It is merely my personal opinion and if you disagree, then that is perfectly acceptable.

Note: I am sorry if I am not 100% correct on specific things that pertain to the show that are specified in the show. (ex] What year a certain event happened, how old Trunks is when the Androids arrive, how so-and-so got this scar and when, what the gravity chamber looks like, etc.). If I do and you notice and it bugs you, please feel free to message me the correction (nicely).

All helpful, polite, and appropriate suggestions are always welcomed and naturally, I love reviews :)

* * *

July of the 2nd year (1 year since Mirai Trunks had arrived):

Vegeta landed gracefully on the floor in the gravity room, specifically built for his training purposes. He walked over to the control panel and shut down the power in order for it to cool down while he went to eat lunch. Afterwards he would return and begin a more rigorous routine, as he did every day for an entire year since he had come to Earth. Vegeta would wake up early and begin a warm up routine until lunch when he would take a short break to eat. Then, he would return and start a harder routine. He would break for a late supper once more and then would simply stretch and do a few muscle and cardio work outs before he would retire for the night.

He wiped the beads of sweat from his brow and exited the capsule as the red lights slowly dimmed to darkness. He stepped outside to a bright sunny day, birds chirping in tune to a light breeze that swept past his bare skin. Vegeta snorted as a response to the "nice" and "pleasant" day that Bunny would most likely describe it as, once Vegeta entered the house.

_Disgusting_, Vegeta thought as he looked around. This type of weather and the lush green scenery reminded him of what was once his home planet. It disgusted him to think of the memories that this brought back to his mind. As a _very_ young child Vegeta longed to play outside in the warm sun on the soft grass, but such acts were not permitted of a Saiyan. Especially one of his stature. The Earth's climate was a constant reminder of his disappointment as a child, and a reminder for how he was once as emotionally weak as Kakarott is now, even if he was only a boy.

Vegeta slung his towel over his shoulder after wiping the sweat from his entire body. He then slowly floated into the air and landed on top of the GR. He stood still, arms crossed, eyes closed, as he let the cool breeze cool him off.

_I will ascend to a Super Saiyan. I will ascend past Kakarott. I will defeat the androids and take my rightful place as the strongest being in the universe..._

Vegeta had specific goals to reach and he promised himself that he would reach them within his 3 year limit. Vegeta liked routine, he liked having goals to achieve and a challenge to face, and he liked the idea of having a time limit in order to accomplish them. It gave him a drive, a reason to keep going. Not that the pure satisfaction of demolishing Kakarott wasn't good enough; an extra push was always helpful.

As Vegeta repeated his goals over and over in his mind he suddenly opened his eyes and began to focus on something else. He turned slightly to look over his shoulder and glanced all the way to the other side of the Capsule Corporation property where the Briefs family lived. He could sense the low ki immediately, since it was constantly all around him every day for a blasted year.

With perfect eye sight he could see everything on that side of the property with exact clarity as if he were standing two feet away. The blue haired woman had returned from what humans called a "shopping spree".

_Bulma..._

She had just drove into the driveway with her flashy red convertible, back seat packed full of bags and boxes, as well as the trunk being half closed and stuffed with bags as well.

_Pity...I thought I was going to have a __**good**__ day._

Vegeta watched from the roof of the GR as Bulma slipped her black shades on top of her head, folding her curly hair back behind her ears. She turned the vehicle off and stepped out onto the pavement sporting a rather short violet dress with spaghetti straps.

The wind rustled her curly locks for a moment as she threw a few capsules into the air that she retrieved from her purse. As the smoke settled 5 small robots appeared and began to collect some of her parcels for her. She opened the door to the back seat and leaned over to the far side to grab something in particular. In the process she had bent over just far enough so the dress barely contained her small, yet pronounced, backside.

At that moment Vegeta caught her scent that the wind had blown in his direction and a small growl escaped from deep in his throat. He sneered and then turned the growl into a loud snarl.

_Vile woman and her blasted pheromones._

Vegeta was just like any other red blooded male in regards to the fact that he had needs and _urges_, and he certainly had not fulfilled those urges, or rather, relieved them in a very long time. Vegeta had always been aware of the blue haired woman's beauty, even from first meeting her, and on many occasions he had found himself _almost_ ogling her like an idiot. However, Vegeta had more self control than that which was something that the human race had no comprehension of from what he had seen this past year.

Still...There were times more difficult than others for Vegeta to resist her unknowing pull at his lust for sex. Clearly he would never let any sort of weakness show, least of all to the woman. Usually her strangely alluring smell was strongest right after she had an exercise or chose to shower with her bathroom door open, even just a crack. Her parading around in a skimpy dress did not help matters either.

This was why Vegeta chose to train primarily in the GR at first until he adjusted his routine to be completely within the GR where her smell, voice, and all other distractions could not reach him. But _she_ always found a way when she set her mind to it.

_So infuriating...How can one measly woman be so infuriatingly distracting, yet so easy to annoy and badger?_

Badgering Bulma was fun, being sexually attracted to her was not. He was man and knew he could not deny the attraction but he simply would not allow himself insignificant and meaningless pleasures when there were more pressing matters to deal with, such as surpassing Kakarott and the androids.

Vegeta waited for the woman to enter the house before he slipped on a muscle shirt and proceeded inside as well. He could already smell the eerily chipper blonde's food that she always prepared for him.

_Right on schedule_.

He had to give Bunny some credit, she always made sure he had sufficient food, and enough of it too. Vegeta followed his nose to the kitchen, took a seat, ignored Bunny's greeting (which was easier said than done), and began to eat.

Almost hoping for a quiet meal, Bulma walked into the kitchen and greeted her mother. Maybe Vegeta was in the mood for a little spat after all.

_What was I thinking? How could I go __**one**__ day without a small quarrel with the wench? _

"Hey mom," Bulma said with a smile.

"Hello dear! Did you have fun shopping?" Bunny asked as she began to do some dishes.

"I always do." She said and they both laughed.

_And she says __**I'm**__ self centered..._

"Eww! It _smells_ in here!" Bulma said with a purposeful exaggeration directed at Vegeta.

_Hmph, she never learns._

Vegeta always waited for her to start, as she usually did. It was as if she couldn't help herself. Vegeta didn't mind, it only meant that she was giving him a free opening. Obviously he would take it, never being able to pass up a chance to insult and irritate her. He wondered if she enjoyed bickering with him as well.

"Jeez, Vegeta! I thought that living on Earth for so long would have at least taught you _some_ hygienic skills." She spat and smiled to herself, as if waiting for him to not be able to come up with a response.

_Always too quick to assume victory. _

"You're the one to talk, woman. You smell like a garbage disposal." Vegeta replied while continuing to eat, but never speaking with his mouth full. She had already made a few insults about that in the past and would not give her the satisfaction of doing it again.

"I do not!" Bulma nearly screamed. She was always particularly testy about her appearance. Oh, and her womanly charms as well.

"For your information I smell fantastic! Unlike _you,_ I get complimented on such things." She said with a huff and crossed her arms.

"It doesn't surprise me at all that your only 4 friends like the way you smell. One of them is actually a _pig_, if I'm not mistaken?" Vegeta asked and finally looked up at her. "Yes, pigs love the smell of garbage as I recall learning from living on Earth for so long."

She balled her small hands into fists and frowned in anger, trying desperately to not growl as she grit her teeth together. Her pink skin slowly reddened and she shot daggers through her eyes at Vegeta.

_So entertaining._

After taking one last glorious glance at Bulma's expression he finished eating and proceeded to exit the kitchen, but that was far too easy.

"You are nothing but a stupid monkey!" Bulma yelled as he walked away.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks and stood still, his muscles stiffening.

_Monkey..._

That was a name he absolutely loathed, having been called by that name many times by a tyrant he did not have the satisfaction of murdering. Kakarott had denied Vegeta that privilege, and now the wench was insulting him with that degrading name.

"Oh, it seems I've hit a nerve huh?" Bulma asked and smirked, "How did it feel when a weak, fat, _human_ cut your monkey tail off?"

Vegeta was in front of Bulma in an instant. He left little to no space between them as he looked down at her with a glare that could kill. Invading her personal space he slightly lifted his ki high enough so that even _she_ could feel how dangerously powerful he was.

He saw a glimpse of fear in her deep blue eyes as her lower lip slightly quivered. He could hear her heart race and he sneered at her more.

"You watch your mouth, woman. For soon you may not be able to use it." Vegeta said in a low, strong yet cold voice. He reserved such a tone for scaring the shit out of anyone who pissed him off enough. It always worked. It _usually_ worked.

Bulma frowned and placed her hands on her hits, standing tall. Vegeta almost let himself show how taken aback he was at her courage. He held his ground as well, however.

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that? Kill me? Hah!" Bulma spat and laughed, a slightly nervous laugh.

Vegeta grinned evilly and Bulma's frown faded slightly.

"Oh, I was thinking of something much more _painful_ than death." Vegeta replied.

Bulma stood on her tiptoes and stood up to Vegeta and said, "Well I'm not afraid of you Vegeta! I'm sorry if I hurt your ego, pride, feelings, or whatever! You deserve it for how ungrateful and rude you are!"

Vegeta backed away slightly and could tell she felt like she could breathe her own air again.

"You have no idea what being hurt _really _means, woman, and if you continue to test me I will be forced to show you." And with that said Vegeta turned and left for the GR.

_Damn wench! I can strike fear into the hearts of beings 5 times her size and infinite times her strength and yet __**she**__ refused to back down from me! The prince of Saiyans! Prince of the strongest race in the universe! I am feared by all beings!_

The only people that did not fear him were Kakarott and Bulma. The two people on this planet that infuriated him the most. Everyone else was insignificant, but they were not. The woman should be, but she was always tugging at his thoughts, irritating him even when she was not even present.

_Blast her! Blast __**them**__ to hell! I __**will**__ kill Kakarott and I will put that woman in her place!_

Vegeta entered the capsule and fired up the GR to full power at 100 times Earth's gravity. He began to train. He was relentless, not taking a single break, not even for food. He continued, pushed his body to its limits and further. He tore his body up from the inside out and back again. He could feel his body rejecting his persistent work out. He ignored his body's cry for rest and nourishment. He did not stop. He would not stop.

Everything went a blinding white, and then it went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Yay I'm so happy about the reviews I got already! Makes me so happy :D

There was just one thing I wanted to mention based on one review I got. Yes I am basing my fic off of the English dub of the TV show. I am slowly buying all of the seasons and haven't gotten around to watching them in Japanese so I am sorry if when I said that I wanted to depict the characters how they were meant to be in the show that you all thought I was talking about the actual original Japanese version. I'm sorry for the confusion and I hope that you still want to read my fic and/or that you still enjoy it otherwise. I grew up with the English dub (Canadian version to be exact) so that's the reference I am thinking of. Sorry again. Thanks for that review though, I will definitly watch the Japanese version soon!

I'm glad you are all liking it so far :) Please, don't stop with the feedback. All the reviews have been really nice!

Thanks again!

_

* * *

_

_Vegeta collapsed onto his knees having felt the wind completely sucked out of his lungs. He grasped at his stomach with one hand while the other braced his body up off the floor. He growled with anger and used all the strength he could to stay conscious. Vegeta dizzily looked up at the deceivingly small purple lizard that looked down on him with disgust. _

_Frieza._

_Vegeta was disgusted with himself for allowing such a creature to have full control over him, the Prince of Saiyans. Frieza's cold laugh nearly penetrated what was left of Vegeta's sanity. _

"_Stupid monkey." He said with amusement, "I do not enjoy punishing you Vegeta, but if you continue to disobey and disrespect me than I have no other choice."_

_The alien's cold hand snatched Vegeta's tail and coiled it around his wrist. Vegeta braced himself for the searing pain that he knew would soon come. He felt despicable for letting Frieza degrade him to the level of a pathetic, hopeless, animal. _

_Frieza yanked hard on his tail, thrusting Vegeta off of the ground and strait into the ceiling above them. He hit the metal hard and then slowly slipped from the indent made in ceiling until he fell to the ground once more at Frieza's feet._

_The pain was almost unbearable, but he was used to pain being inflicted on his tail by now, especially by Frieza. _

"_I do hope you learn not to get on my nerves anymore Vegeta. I would __**hate**__ to have to rip that monkey tail out of your back." Frieza said and began laughing maniacally as he swung his own tail out from behind him and straight towards Vegeta's face..._

_

* * *

_When Vegeta opened his eyes he found himself staring at a white tiled ceiling. Groggily he focused his eyes and looked around. He was in one of the medical wings of Capsule Corporation. It took a few moments before Vegeta could feel anything, and when he did he had to suppress a long and loud groan.

His entire body burned with scorching pain. His muscles felt like they had been torn to shreds and set on fire and each individual cut added a blazed feeling on top of it all. His body ached and he was in pain, but he could endure it. Vegeta had trained many years for the specific purpose of tolerating physical pain, no thanks to _Frieza_.

Vegeta growled instinctively even at the thought of that horrid tormentor. In doing so a few sharp pains shot through his back and chest and his heart rate began to rise slightly. It wasn't until some sort of machine he was hooked up to started to make a beeping noise that he realized that he was wearing some sort of oxygen mask around his mouth and nose.

As if on cue the woman's father walked into the room having somehow noticed that the machine was making noises. He walked over to it and fiddled around with it until he even noticed that Vegeta was awake.

"Oh Vegeta! You're awake!" he exclaimed. "Thank goodness. We were beginning to worry if you would ever come out of it! This is the longest you've been out for. 3 whole days I'm afraid."

_I've been unconscious for 3 entire days?_

"You must have woken up because the sedative wore off. You're probably in a lot of pain." He said and started to mumble to himself about some such nonsense, as he usually did.

Vegeta would not bother replying to such a stupid remark. He had to conserve his energy for something that was worth saying.

"Well I've given you another sedative so it should take effect within the hour. Your body is fairly resistant you know." He said and Vegeta just grunted in response.

He was about to leave the room when he looked over to the other side of Vegeta's bed and sighed while shaking his head.

"Poor thing. She hasn't left this room since we brought you in here." He said and Vegeta slowly turned his head to see what the man was talking about.

It was Bulma. She was sitting at a desk next to Vegeta's bed with her head resting in her arms on the table. She was sound asleep.

"It's a good thing she finally got some sleep." He said and turned to the door, "Rest up Vegeta. I'll be back in a while to check on you." And then he left.

_Disgusting. _ _Do I look like a child? Humans rely too heavily on one another._

After mentally cursing the human race and Briefs family for fawning over him like a wounded puppy he looked over at the blue haired woman that slept peacefully on the desk beside him. He watched her back slowly move up and down as she breathed silently. Her face was relaxed and soft looking. Her blue curls lightly cascaded down her back and over her exposed shoulders. Vegeta wondered if she had really stayed here with him for all 3 days he was unconscious.

_Why?_

Vegeta did not understand what would make her tend to him, but then again, she always did when he overexerted himself. He really wondered why she _continued_ to care for him so dedicatedly.

Vegeta looked down in his lap. It made him very uncomfortable when people gave him so much attention in a tender way. He was so un-used to it that such caring acts were foreign to him. He didn't like it because it felt wrong to him. He prided in the fact that he could take care of himself, not needing help from anyone. It showed he had great internal strength and self control. Saiyans were very solitary beings . True, they formed bonds with one or two other Saiyans over their lifetime, usually when they had the same battle comrade and/or when they decided to take a mate, but more often than not Saiyans preferred to be alone and liked it that way. Because of that they all had to know how to survive on their own. It did not matter if they would always be with a battle partner or a mate. Vegeta liked to be solitary and to be able to fend for himself, but more importantly he didn't feel like he even deserved the help of anyone.

Who was he to deserve such kind treatment? Being under Frieza's wing for so long he had become a tyrant himself, and Vegeta knew that about himself. He knew he was a cold murderer that no one cared about and gave a second thought about. Who in their right mind would want to form a bond with him? He could have been easily discarded, as Frieza always made a point of reminding him of, and would have been if he hadn't become who he was. A mean, cold, reserved, monster who loved no one and deserved no love from another.

So what was it that this woman saw in him? How could she see something that was surely not there? Vegeta new there was nothing there, Frieza would have made a point of removing it if there was. Vegeta glanced over at Bulma once more and frowned in confusion, and then hmph'ed in realization.

_She only does this out of her obligation to Kakarott for __**he**__ would want me to be __**"**__taken care of__**"**__. The sentimental fool. Either that or she thinks she can keep an eye on me by having me here with her, or some such bullshit._

Soon Vegeta's vision began to blur. His eye lids felt heavy and he was struggling to keep them open. He grew confused. He had just awoken from a 3 day sleep. How could he be so tired all of a sudden?

_Have I been drugged?_

He looked around the room frantically as if expecting to find the culprit near by. He did notice, however, that the woman was beginning to awaken herself. She slowly lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at Vegeta, almost startled that he was looking at her.

"Vegeta?" she asked surprised. He could barely hear her even when she sat right next to him.

He looked away from her, feeling dizzy. He plopped his head down on the pillow beneath him and sighed with annoyance.

_Now I remember. The old man was the one who drugged me. He called it a sedative...Bastard. I'll kill him...for this...later..._

And soon Vegeta fell into a deep sleep once more.

* * *

When Vegeta felt himself slipping back into consciousness he was happy to realize that there was no noise around him. That meant that he was alone, or that the woman was still asleep. He preferred the first but would rather her be asleep than awake and pestering him. He still felt rather groggy and did not bother opening his eyes yet, that is, until he felt something coiling itself around his right bicep.

_Someone dares to attack me while I sleep!? They will be demolished for their insolence!_

Vegeta snapped awake, eyes open wide, and snatched the culprit by the wrist. The attacker screamed in surprise and Vegeta looked up only to be surprised himself.

"Vegeta! It's just me! Bulma!" she cried and tried to yank her wrist out of his grasp.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked calmly and then looked down at his arm to see that it had new bandages.

"I was redressing your wounds!" she snapped, still struggling, "Now please let go of my hand, you're hurting me!"

Vegeta had forgotten he was still holding her wrist and realized that he was putting too much strength into it. After all, she was only human. He quickly let her go and she recoiled her hand to her chest gingerly as she stroked her wrist, cursing under her breath. Had he really held onto her that tightly? Clearly humans were quite fragile, more so than he originally thought.

"Jeez Vegeta! I think it's gonna leave a bruise!" she said as she walked to the end of his bed, away from arms reach.

"Quit your whining woman. I'm the one laying in a hospital bed right now. You have nothing to complain about." Vegeta snapped with annoyance.

"Whatever..." Bulma said softly, not knowing what else to say in rebuttle.

"How long has it been now?" Vegeta asked, wanting to know how long her old man had put him out this time.

"You've been asleep for 4 days. I figured since you hadn't woken up yet that I would re-bandage you. I didn't think you were ever going to wake up." She said.

_Do I sense a hint of concern in her voice?_

"Hmph, no thanks to your fathers damn sedatives." Vegeta grunted in reply.

"Yeah I guess. They take a while to take affect but when they do they sure last a while." Bulma said as she retreated into the bathroom that connected to the room they were in, "I'm almost done with the bandages. I just have to grab some more."

_No thank you._

Vegeta decided he had rested for long enough. It was time to continue training, for now thoughts of Kakarott were in his mind and he could not stand laying here any longer while Kakarott became even stronger every minute.

Vegeta yanked all of the cords and things attached to his body off with ease. He threw the blanket off of himself and slowly got out of the bed. He stood straight, regrettably with some effort, and proceeded to walk to the door.

"You know Vegeta. I don't think exhausting yourself to the point where you need to be hospitalized is going to help you get any stronger. If you ask me, it's going to make you feel worse, not better." She said from within the bathroom as he walked out.

Vegeta snorted as he exited into the hallway, making his way to the gravity chamber.

_Shows how much of a genius __**you**__ are. The more damage that is done to a Saiyan's body after a strenuous battle or work out the more strength he gains once healed. If I get beaten to a pulp and on the brink of death I shall recover with double the strength I had before. _

"Vegeta! Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Bulma cried as she stormed into the hallway after him, finally realizing he had left the room.

Vegeta was straining himself to walk tall and strong but it was worth the pain in order to not show that he still hadn't healed fully. It wasn't too bad. He had tolerated worse.

"I'm going to continue training woman. Unless you want the androids to destroy this miserable planet." Vegeta said over his shoulder, still walking down the hall.

She ran past him and stopped right in front of him so he was forced to stop walking. He glared at the beautiful woman before him for daring to get in his path.

"To cross the path of a Prince is just _begging_ for an execution." Vegeta said acidly.

"You are going to turn around and go right back into that bed! You're not fully healed yet! You'll _kill_ yourself Vegeta!" Bulma cried, worry taking over her features at her last comment.

_It's a trick. She does not care._

Vegeta chuckled heartily and looked back at her with amusement, "You think you can order _me,_ the Prince of all Saiyans, what to do?"

Bulma crossed her arms and glared at Vegeta. She was none too pleased.

"Even in my current state you are no match for me." Vegeta added, waiting to see how she would reply.

_Although her genius mind is reputable, I think her touchy temper is her best quality. So entertaining. _

Bulma smirked and stuck her nose up at Vegeta and said, "Well your _highness_, I think I just _gave_ you an order, now didn't I?"

Vegeta's smug grin faded and he let a small growl escape his throat. He softly shoved the woman out of his way, although she would think it was on the rough side, and walked past her anyway. She had no hope of stopping him.

"Vegeta wait!" Bulma cried and desperately grabbed a hold of Vegeta's bicep, particularly the one that was still wounded.

Vegeta suppressed and groan from the pain of her hold and slowly looked over his shoulder at her. If looks could kill...

"The gravity room hasn't been repaired yet." She said, almost afraid to tell him.

"WHAT!? You mean to tell me I was unconscious for 4 days and you _didn't_ even fix the blasted machine for when I would awaken!?" Vegeta roared in her face, making her slowly let go of his arm.

He turned to fully face her in all his rage. She looked scared for a moment but then regained her never depleting courage.

_How is it I cannot make her afraid of me for more than 5 seconds?_

"For your information I was looking after you for those 4 days! I didn't have time to fix your stupid gravity room! But you're welcome anyway!" she spat back at him.

"Damn it, I don't _want_ you to look after me! I want you to fix the fucking machine!" Vegeta yelled and grasped at his hair wishing to rip it out of his head, "Why does no one understand that! I don't – want – help!"

Bulma seemed to look saddened by his outburst. She looked away from Vegeta's face quickly, closing her eyes tight and frowning as she crossed her arms over her chest strongly.

"I will retire to my room until you fix my damned machine." He said strongly and walked off in the other direction, "and it better be _soon_!"

_Fucking humans! You'd think this planet was made of rainbows and cotton candy with all of their damned "caring" and "helpfulness" and "kindness". It makes me bring up. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks again for all the reviews and suggestions!! Lurv you guys 3

* * *

Vegeta flopped down on his bed a bit harshly and by doing so pain raked through his already bruised body. Although minimal, he still growled in pain and frustration for forgetting that his body was in pain and then not laying down gently on the bed. The moonlight shone into his room through the uncovered window and was the only thing that illuminated his room. Vegeta closed his eyes and breathed slowly in order to calm himself down.

_I don't need any help to achieve my goals, least of all from Bulma. I just have to figure out how the hell Kakarott did it! But since the damn gravity room is not operational I'll have to work on mediation or something for at least a little while. _

Vegeta sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. He then proceeded to massage one of his shoulders slowly, trying to get that kink out. He stopped after a while and then laid still on the bed as he slowed his breathing and relaxed. Soon afterwards he ended up frowning to himself. His body may be able to stop working but it seemed his mind was always running.

_What the hell am I going to do once the androids are destroyed and I finally **kill** Kakarott? I sure as hell am not staying on this god forsaken planet. _

In ways that scared Vegeta, not really knowing where to go next. For the longest while he has had his mind set of surpassing Goku but he never thought about what would come after that. What _would _happen when that finally became reality for Vegeta? His planet and his people were gone. There was nothing left for him.

_Hmph, I'll probably just find my way into some corner of the universe and lay and die there, just like the damn Saiyan race. _

Vegeta opened his eyes and thought of something.

_His brat. If there is any Saiyan blood in the boy he will surly come for revenge for the death of his father. __**Any**__ Saiyan at least deserved vengeance on a father's behalf. _

Vegeta thought a moment about that.

_I will simply have to kill the boy too so as not to leave any one behind me with a vengeance harbouring in them for Kakarott. He would be the only threat given that he is at least half Saiyan and he might get much older before I finally defeat Kakarott. _

Vegeta growled after that thought. It pissed him off to no end that he did not know _when_ he would be able to surpass the third class. For all he knew Gohan could possibly grow old enough where he too may become stronger than Vegeta.

_No! That will not happen! I cannot allow it to happen!_

But Vegeta knew it to be a possibility. He may be stubborn, rash, and quick to think sometimes but he was not stupid. You couldn't afford to be stupid and not take every angle into consideration when you were the prince of the strongest race in the universe.

_Was the strongest race in the universe...Grr no! __**The**__ strongest race still!_

Vegeta groaned in frustration and grabbed one of his pillows and placed it on top of his face in hopes of drowning out the noise that rumbled through his head. Yet, another thought came to mind.

_Kakarott could also have another spawn during all this time as well. Who knows how many __**more**__ children he might have? To think, that idiot polluting the golden race of Saiyans with his third class blood, having more children and then his children would have children and the charade would never end!_

Vegeta snapped his eyes open. He sat up abruptly and ignored the pain that raked his body once more.

_The damned race will end with him! If he has more sons there will be a slow depletion of the Saiyan heritage and it will soon vanish but it will vanish with __**his**__ blood line! _

Being the prince of Saiyans meant more to Vegeta than almost anything. He prided in himself for outlasting Frieza when his father could not. He was proud to be the last standing and felt honoured that the race would die with him, provided he lived up to his own expectations. But now it was all different. Goku and himself were not the last, Goku`s son was.

_I cannot allow this. The last of our kind __**must**__ be of royal blood! It is the only reputable way for our race to die out. This means I must have a brat of my own. Another heir to the throne. _

Vegeta lay back down and folded his arms behind his head, thinking about his new discovery. How would he do it? Or more importantly, _who_ would he do it with? A Saiyan woman would be the preferred choice, obviously, but would he really mate with a human woman? He supposed Goku had, and there weren't any other races of females running around Earth that would be sufficient enough for Vegeta. Although humans were not sufficient enough for Vegeta either, he really had no other choice. Now it was a matter of which woman.

_Great, I'll have to explore the globe in order to find a suitable woman to provide me an heir...I suppose I will have some free time on my hands now that the gravity chamber is under maintenance. I shall have to start looking first thing in the morning. _

And finally Vegeta managed to slow his brain down to stop thinking, and fall to sleep.

* * *

Vegeta walked down one of the many halls in the corporate section of the Capsule Corp. building. He knew exactly who he was looking for and where to look. Arriving at his destination he forcefully slammed the door to Mr. Brief's personal lab open and walked inside. The blue haired man jumped in his seat from being startled by the door and looked over at who had interrupted him.

"Oh, hello Vegeta. Good to see you're looking better. If you're looking for Bulma she's not here—"

"I'm looking for you." Vegeta cut him off and walked over to him.

Vegeta certainly did not want to run into the woman today for he did not want to be bombarded with her wanting to care for him like a child. Not to mention she would turn down what he had to say.

"Me? Hmm, is there something wrong?" he asked, completely perplexed as to why Vegeta would want to talk to him.

"I need you to make some alterations to the gravity chamber while you rebuild it." Vegeta said and crossed his arms strongly.

"What kind of alterations were you thinking of?" the man asked and started to look interested.

"One hundred times the Earth's gravity is no longer sufficient for me. I no longer gain anything from it. I need you to make it go higher."

Mr. Briefs looked at him strangely for a moment and grasped his chin thoughtfully as he said, "Higher eh? Hmm...How _much_ higher did you want?"

Vegeta looked at him for a moment, thinking.

"As high as you can make it go." He finally replied with a grin.

* * *

It had nearly been the entire day and Vegeta had not found a single suitor. He literally flew all over the Earth to search for a woman that would be suitable for carrying his heir. Nothing impressed him so far. He was getting quite aggravated.

_What is wrong with the female population on this damn planet? I cannot be __**that**__ picky!_

Vegeta was now on his way back to CC. He had scoured the planet, looked through every single woman, he was sure of it. Either they were too skinny or too fat, too short or too tall, too stupid or too ugly. Not to mention the vast majority just annoyed the hell out of him.

_This will be more difficult than I originally thought. I cannot keep taking entire days like this to search for a bloody female to mate with. I need all of the time I can get to train._

Upon arriving at the CC property he landing softly on the roof and stood thinking for a moment as the sun slowly set into the horizon. He instinctively turned to look over at his GR, intending on going there rather than sleeping to make up for lost time but then realized that it was not fixed yet once he saw that only half of it was there.

_I have to give it to these humans. They work fast, but only in times of __**dire**__ need._

He then heard a noise. It sounded like the mindless chatter of females and he rolled his eyes and grunted out of habit but then reminded himself that he was trying to _look _for females. He walked across the roof to the residential side of the CC building where Bulma and her family lived. He peered down to the ground to see 3 women sitting in a large tub of hot water holding drinks and laughing, all clad in their "bathing suits" as Vegeta recalled the name.

He never understood the name _bathing_ _suit_. The point of bathing was to wash your skin of impurities. Having to wear a suit over your skin while you did that was counterproductive. Vegeta was about to fly off in disgust at the ugly women when something caught his eye. Yes, they were counterproductive but he supposed that is why they made them so _small_.

Bulma had just walked out of the house, carrying her own drink, dressed in her own pink bathing suit that left _nothing_ to the imagination.

Vegeta found himself staring at the blue haired woman once more. He never understood why her body was so mesmerizing. And then it hit him like a Kamehameha wave to the face. Here he was living under the roof of the perfect candidate for the bearer of his child when he had wasted his day chasing after twits and fat chicks.

Bulma Briefs.

He watched as she slowly slipped her magnificent body into the warm water and listened to how she moaned as a reaction to how it felt on her skin.

_**She**__ is the woman I want._

He broke down the criteria to make sure this was the best decision. Bulma was a genius, for being an Earthling, and extremely smart compared to other beings in the universe. This was a very good thing. It would ensure that his child would not be an idiot like Kakarott. She was bossy and commanding at her job and in her social life. This was also good because his child would have natural leadership skills and wouldn't take any crap from anyone. She had a sharp tongue and never backed down from a verbal fight. His child would undoubtedly never give up on anything, and being a smartass was always a plus. She also was very healthy and in good physical shape. Being fit was imperative for training to be the best warrior in the universe, and his child would have very good health genes. Lastly, Bulma was very attractive, and Vegeta would not stand for having ugly offspring.

_She is the woman I want to carry my child. The heir to the Saiyan race._

Vegeta took one last look at Bulma while she had just noticed that he was looking down at her, and then he flew into the sky so he could make his way to his room to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, so I know I have been a very very bad person. I haven't updated in a while :( But I am now so I hope this chapter makes up for it! I've been very busy with tests and assignments these past 2 weeks at school so my writing was on a hiatus. No worries, I will keep updating pretty regularly :)

Ok hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The following day Vegeta slept in until noon. It was quite unlike him but he decided he would get a full night's sleep and cut into part of the day so that he wouldn't need many hours of sleep tonight. He would then train all the next day and the next night to make up for lost time, provided the gravity chamber was finished by then. He also had some specific plans for tonight anyway. He would be able to hold off from training for one more day.

Vegeta made his way to the kitchen and took a long route through the building. He ate a lot of food and then made his way down to Bulma's personal lab. He also took a long route. When he arrived only to realize that she was not there he growled with frustration and punched one of the walls lightly leaving a fist sized hole. He could smell some of her perfume lingering in the room so she had just been here recently.

"Damn. I've been trying to run into her for an hour now. Where the hell is she?" Vegeta asked himself and gave up trying to run-into-her and simply went looking at his own pace instead.

He did not want to wait any longer than he needed. There were only 2 more years left until the androids arrived and he knew that humans took much longer to produce children than Saiyans did so the sooner she could produce an heir the better. First he had to find out her schedule for the day in order to pin point when he should approach her about it.

He went outside and searched for her feeble ki and found it quickly. He was getting better at finding her ki and he supposed that was a good training technique for him, trying to find a very weak energy in the middle of millions of others. Like a needle in a hay stack, except this needle was bright neon colors.

Vegeta flew over to what will be his new gravity chamber and landed beside it. He looked around and when he heard the woman curse loudly he realized that she was underneath the machine. He stood there for a few moments to see if she would come out on her own but when she did not he became impatient and crossed his arms.

"Woman!" he snapped and then he heard a 'clunk' noise and more curses. He snickered to himself.

"Damn it Vegeta!" Bulma yelled and crawled out from underneath the gravity chamber.

She crawled out and sat on her knees on the grass at Vegeta's feet. She was sporting a worn pair of jean overalls that looked like they had seen better days with a bright yellow tube top underneath and a tool belt that hung around her waist. She had runners on her feet and brown working gloves on her hands. Her ocean of curly hair was pulled up in a messy bun and small runaway strands of hair framed her oil spotted face. She looked up him with a flushed face, or was that because it was warm out today? She rubbed her cheek and smeared some grease along her pink skin and sighed from the heat. She looked rather repulsing, actually, but all Vegeta could seem to concentrate on was the fact that her exposed skin was slightly glistening in the sun from her sweat and her scent was unbelievably...

_Self control._

"What is it?" Bulma snapped and stood on her feet in front of the silent Saiyan before her.

Vegeta snapped out of it and frowned, "Will my machine be ready in the next few hours? I wish to begin training soon."

Bulma rolled her eyes and slipped off one of her gloves, "No, my royal-_pain_-in-the-ass, it won't be done in the next few hours. Try the next few days."

Vegeta was not impressed.

"That is unacceptable. It should have been finished by now." He said simply.

"Well you know what, Vegeta?" Bulma asked with attitude as she whipped her forehead with the back of her exposed hand, smearing more grime over her face, "I may be smarter than a Saiyan, but I'm not as fast as one. I'm working as hard as I can for _you_. And it doesn't help things move any faster when you ask for ridiculous upgrades either!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her, "What is so ridiculous about my requests?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you're going to _kill_ yourself if you train under any more than 200 times Earth's gravity!" Bulma spat in his face as she ripped off her other glove while one of her shoulder straps from her overalls slipped down her arm in the process.

"Please woman, that's child play for me." Vegeta grunted, "Unless you're disguising your inadequacy for concern for me?" he accused.

Bulma's mouth fell open. "I am _not_ inadequate Vegeta! I am perfectly capable of making that machine pull you down harder to the ground with the technology that I have _access_ too."

"You're wealthy, are you not? So you should have access to the best technology Earth has to offer. This should not be a hard task for you woman, yet my machine is still un-operational. Why is that?" Vegeta asked, getting irritated now.

He did not understand how a human of her reputation and status wouldn't be able to do what he had asked from her. Bulma looked like she wanted to pull her hair out and looked at Vegeta with aggravation.

"Yes, I have the money to get my hands on the best technology around, but that's not what I'm saying Vegeta. It's not that I'm not smart enough to make what you want, it's that us Earthlings don't have the technology to make this gravity chamber pull any harder than 500g's!" she explained.

Vegeta looked at the flustered woman in front of him and thought about what she had said for a moment.

_Disappointing. I was hoping for at least 1000g's...500 will have to do. _

Vegeta considered leaving the conversation at that since she clearly was not going to share her plans for the day with him, but he chose otherwise.

_No point in wasting a good verbal spat with the woman. She's already flustered enough as it is_.

"Humph, I still think if you were smart enough you'd be able to find a way. Aren't you supposed to be a genius?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

Bulma sighed tiredly, "Yeah, well sometimes I wish I wasn't, so I wouldn't have to put up with this shit all the time..."

"So when _will_ the GR be ready? Can you at least tell me that, woman?" Vegeta inquired.

"Ugh, I don't know Vegeta! Maybe another day or two—" she said as she walked over to her tool box.

When Vegeta growled loudly at that response he didn't have to say anything to tell her that he was pleased with that answer.

"Jeez Vegeta, alright! Give me one more day, ok?" she asked and scooped her tools up into the box and then started to walk towards the CC building, "I'll start first thing in the morning and get it done by tomorrow night. "

"Where the hell are you going? You should be working for the rest of _today_, through the night and be finished by morning!" Vegeta yelled at her.

Hopefully she would tell him what she was planning on doing in the mean time. He knew she would never work on anything for him over an entire night without sleeping.

"Hah! Please, Vegeta. Despite what you may think you are not the man that is top on my list of priorities tonight. I'm going out with the one that _is_." She said matter-of-factly.

Vegeta growled deep in his throat and sneered at her.

_That scare-faced imbecile she fools around with is who she is seeing tonight...I'll have to approach her afterwards and make her forget __**all**__ about that weakling._

"Relax! My dad will keep working on the GR for the rest of the day." She said over her shoulder before she had entered the house.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked back at the GR. He could hear the man she called her father inside of the chamber rustling around with something or other.

_Great. He'll take twice as slow and make twice as many mistakes as Bulma would. _

Vegeta walked off while trying to think of what he was supposed to do now, and then an idea came to him.

* * *

He couldn't help it. His primal male instincts were slowly starting to slip from his control. Vegeta assumed that would happen when he started to focus on Bulma more. Her damned smell was getting the best of him. He couldn't even believe what he was doing at that moment; watching her get ready for her "date" through her bedroom window like some inconsequential Peeping-Tom.

He was watching her as she came out of her en-suite bathroom and got dressed. He couldn't wait to see her body up close so he could touch her skin and taste her ..._Concentrate Vegeta_, he thought to himself. He floated up above the property, crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he concentrated on her ki.

Vegeta decided that he would follow her ki all night until she returned. He would test how skilled he was at sensing ki and following it. Staying locked on to her energy and following it as she blended in with so many other ki's like her own would be difficult, but informative to Vegeta. He wanted to know how much he needed to devote to brushing up on his sensing skills.

It had been an hour since Vegeta floated atop the CC building to focus on Bulma's energy beacon and he growing tired of it already.

_If she does not leave soon I will bore myself to death before the test even occurs! Why do these human women take so blasted long to get ready?_

Finally he could sense her exiting the building and soon heard her convertible roar to life. Vegeta did not open his eyes to look at her, just concentrating on _feeling_ her energy.

_Kami, at __**last**__._

* * *

Vegeta waited patiently out on Bulma's balcony that was connected to her bedroom by 2 large sliding glass doors. They were closed but the blinds on the inside of her room were open so Vegeta could see inside. He had sensed that she had finally returned home and merely waited for her to get up to her room.

At first he needed to put some effort into following her ki but by the end of the night he was hardly even working at it. After all, she wasn't that hard to follow with her ki rising and lowering so often like a beacon. She was quite an emotional woman; it was like watching a roller coaster go up down the tracks.

Vegeta heard her walk down the hallway from her door and quickly slipped into the shadows of the balcony where she would not see him. He could still see into her room and then he saw when the light from the hall entered her room when she opened her door, illuminated the silhouettes of her furniture. She didn't even bother turning on her light she just simply proceeded to her bathroom and turned that light on as she shut the door behind her.

Vegeta had sensed that her ki was elevated upon returning to the property and had slowly decreased on the way here. She must have been upset or sad about something, from what Vegeta could tell. He didn't want to startle her with his presence at her window so he decided to slowly slip inside without making a noise and knock on the inside of her bedroom door so that it would seem like he had come from inside.

He did just that and as he floated over to her door he could hear her curse to herself from within the bathroom. It sounded like she was referring to her night, and specifically about Yamcha. Vegeta had to suppress grin.

He knocked on the door lightly and waited for her response.

"Ugh, whoever it is go away! I'm in bed and I'm not getting up!" Bulma yelled from within her bathroom.

Although she spoke with her usual commanding tone Vegeta could sense a slight disheartened undertone in her voice. Something must have happened, and it wouldn't surprise him since she smelt of the wrong end of town. Vegeta could smell the cigarette smoke from her hair and clothes and a slight aroma of alcohol.

_Where the hell had that weakling taken her? The slums?_

Vegeta ignored Bulma's request to her visitor and slowly and silently made his way to her bathroom door. He also could detect another smell underlying the other more pronounced ones. He couldn't quite place what it was, but it certainly did not fit in with the other smells.

He knocked on her bathroom door a bit harder this time and waited once more. He heard her rummage around with something as well as more curses.

"Kami, what did I just say?" she snapped and swiftly opened the door, "I said I'm not—"

She stopped abruptly once she realized who it was and stared up at the Saiyan prince with shock.

Vegeta knew what the other smell was. It was blood.

He tried not have an expression on his face when Bulma opened the door, but when he looked down to see that her left shoulder had a cut on it that was bleeding, and that the palm of her right hand was also bleeding he couldn't help frown with concern.

_It is just like her to damage her body right when I need it in peak condition. _

"V-Vegeta!" she said, still surprised to see him of all people in her bedroom, "What are you doing here?"

Vegeta looked away from her wounds and looked at her face which still looked surprised. He tried as hard as he could not to scowl or frown too menacingly. That was not the type of mood he wanted to set based on the reason for his visit tonight. He was starting to believe that maybe his eyebrows _were_ permanently knitted together.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He replied and looked at her intently.

Her surprised expression changed suddenly to one of irritation.

"Yeah well, my plans were _changed_ half way through the night." She said angrily but it was not directed at Vegeta.

She started to run her bloody palm under warm water from the tap on her sink and rubbed furiously to get all of the blood off of her skin. As she did this she started to rant some more, probably more to herself than to Vegeta. He watched how she mended herself, all the while listening to what she was babbling on about.

"But hey, I'm alright. I mean _my_ feelings didn't even factor into the decision to completely _ditch_ me and—"

"Where are you bandages woman?" Vegeta asked.

He had noticed that she was probably causing more damage to her palm than cleaning by how hard she was scrubbing a cloth against it and she had not even become aware that the blood from her shoulder was starting to drip down her bare arm.

"Oh, they're right here." She said and absentmindedly handed them to Vegeta.

_She's just in her own little bubble, isn't she? Absurd woman._

"What was I saying? Oh yeah. So I didn't even have a say when they totally ditched me after I had spent so much time getting all dressed up for him and all the time it took to get _down_ to that pit in the ground! Kami, sometimes he makes me so mad!" she ended up screaming by the end of her sentence.

Vegeta hadn't been listening to the last part, however. He was taking out a bandage and set it on the counter beside the sink. He then slipped off one of his gloves and set it on the counter as well. He placed his hand on her shoulder gently and pressed his thumb on the wound, wiping some of the dripping blood off of her skin light enough so that he would not hurt her.

He felt her shiver under his touch and he knew without looking at her that she was looking at him, probably with confusion. He grabbed the wet bloody cloth that she had been savagely scratching her hand with and lightly dabbed it on her wound to clean away the rest of the blood. He then took the bandage and set it on the cut and smoothed it out over her skin softly.

_She says she takes care of __**me**__ yet she cannot even take care of herself. _

He glanced up at her face for a moment before looking down at her hand. She had a combination of expressions on her face and there were a few that he could not pinpoint. She looked surprised once again, confused, and also...was it gratitude?

"How did you come about these cuts?" he asked as he grabbed her hand and very gently dabbed her palm as he had her shoulder.

"I-uh...fell..." she said almost speechless, staring at him tending to her wounds.

Vegeta _hmph_ed and smirked with amusement, "My god woman, would you lose your head if it wasn't screwed on too?"

He placed a bandage on her hand and rubbed her palm lightly before letting it go. She immediately brought it to her chest and held it gingerly, looking down at it. It wasn't until then did Vegeta notice what she was wearing. A short form fitting black strapless dress. It complimented her figure quite nicely, and Vegeta had to pry his eyes away from her body to see the expression on her face.

She was blushing slightly, but was looking down at her bandaged hand in an attempt to hide it from him. He could feel her ki rise ever so slightly.

_Do I frighten her, or am I making her excited?_

"That's not funny." She said, trying to sound so serious and strong but it came out soft and shy, something he had never pictured Bulma as. Well, there was no doubt that some things about her were soft...

But then something suddenly occurred to Vegeta based on her answer to his light hearted joke. He had been concentrating so hard on finding a way to mate with Bulma and when to do it that he had completely forgotten about one important factor.

What if _she_ didn't want to mate with _him_?

He looked at her, probably with a frown, and tried to read her emotions but she would not look at him. Vegeta was certainly not heartless, despite what the woman may have thought, and he certainly was not lecherous. He was a man of honor and dignity. He would never force a woman to mate with him, nor would he force one to bear his child against her will. He had just assumed that Bulma would want to so he never thought about what he would do if she didn't.

Clearly she did not since she had pulled away from him just now when he was trying to be gentle with her, showing her that he was not here to take advantage of her, showing her that he had chosen _her _over all of the women on this planet.

_No. I will not force this upon her. If she does not willingly wish to mate with me, than I don't want her. _

He had to stop himself from growling and glaring at her with anger. He did not want to scare her or give her the wrong impression in the event that one day she would want to bear his heir. However, he knew that he would never find another woman that would be as adequate as her. It could only be _her_, and no one else. There was no one else for the Prince of Saiyan's but the blue haired beauty before him. He would have to wait for her to _want_ what he wanted, or he would find another way destroy Kakarott's legacy.

She finally looked at him and looked confused again at why he was suddenly frowning. She looked like she wanted to say something and Vegeta took that moment to turn around and head for her door.

"Vegeta, wait!" she called from her bathroom.

He paused at the door, not turning around, and waited.

"Thank you." She said softly, but that was all.

Vegeta opened her door, walked out into the hall, and closed her door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, so I just wanted to thank everyone that has been reviewing! I love them so much and I just wanted to let you know they make me very happy :)

Ok, so I think this is the chapter that a lot of you have been waiting for :P It`s long, and I think you can can guess why ;)

WARNING: I don`t care if you`re 18+ or whatever. If you`re mature enough, please read on. If not, you`re going to miss out on an entire chapter. Your call.

Hope you all like the chapter. I haven`t had much practice at lemons before so...yeah lol ^___^

* * *

The next day Vegeta avoided Capsule Corp. at all costs. He did not want to be near Bulma at the moment, or anyone else for that matter. Part of him wanted to strangle her for denying him his right to produce an heir, but he kept reminding himself that he was not as ruthless as everyone thought him to be. He was angry more at the fact that the blue haired woman had last night proven to him that no one in their right mind would ever choose to be with him under any pretence no matter the reason.

He had kept to the woods all day, choosing the quiet solitude over the mindless chatter and background noise of the city and C.C. He mostly meditated, hunted some food, and then did some light training.

After most of the day had come and gone Vegeta looked to sky and noticed the position of the Sun. It would set in an hour or two and he decided it was probably time to return. He hoped his GR was ready by now, he didn't feel like sleeping another night when he was already fully rested. His mind would most likely not shut off again tonight if he didn't get a decent workout in.

When he returned he went straight to Bulma's lab to see if she was there working. As he approached the door he could hear her and her father talking from within the lab. He waited just outside the door to listen before he went inside.

"Well I'm sorry dad but you're going to have to tell him that we can't get it up and running until tomorrow night. At _least_ until we've done some trial runs." Bulma said.

"But dear, we have everything set up and operational. I'm sure the chamber can withstand the 500g's we programmed—" her father was saying, but that was all that Vegeta wanted to hear.

After getting the information he wanted he went straight to the GR, hopped inside, turned it on and started to finally get some decent training in. He decided he wouldn't push it too far just yet and started at only 200g's. Before letting the machine warm up first, or himself, he felt the pull of gravity from underneath his feet tug at his limbs. He was shot down slightly but was able to stop himself from falling. He slowly stood up from the pressure but was surprised that he did not have to strain _too_ much to keep himself standing.

Feeling a bit cocky he decided that he would not start off with only 200g, but would bump it up to 300g's for a light workout. He slowly lifted his hand to change the setting and when he did he could immediately feel the difference. He was caught off guard at how _much_ of a difference it was.

He grunted with pain from straining his body so much. He tried desperately to stay standing but gravity would not have that. His body was slowly sinking to the ground and he could do nothing but cause his body more pain by pushing against the force that pulled him down.

It wasn't long until he was forced to fall down to his knees in a kneeling position. One hand braced himself on his knee while the other was planted firmly on the ground by his foot, trying to hold his body up off the ground. He yelled out of frustration for not being able to get himself back up again. No matter how much he pushed himself to stand up he would recoil downwards even further each time he tried to resist. And if things couldn't get any worse, the monitor on the inside of the GR turned on and Bulma's face appeared on the large screen in front of him. She looked angry.

"Vegeta! You get out of there right now!" she yelled.

Vegeta tried to look up at the screen but to no avail. He simply grunted in response instead.

"Are you mentally retarded or something!? The GR is not ready to be used yet. We haven't even tested how much it can withstand. If you stay in there any longer or push it any higher you'll kill yourself!" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta didn't know what was worse, her loud mouth or the gravity that was crushing his body.

Vegeta was already humiliated that the woman was seeing him so weak and helpless, not to mention kneeling in front of her, and he would not give her the satisfaction of ordering him around. He was a Saiyan and his days of kneeling and obeying orders were over. He could withstand 1000 times the Earth gravity if he needed to.

He tried to power up just enough so that he could reach his hand up to the control panel but not so much to waste his energy. When he could feel the pad he raised the level up to 450g and glared at the woman's maddening face on the screen in defiance.

"Vegeta!!!"

The next thing he knew he was face planted into metal. The force was immense he was flat on his stomach on the ground. Vegeta's body felt numb and his vision was beginning to blur. He had no hope of standing back up, he knew that. He could only wait for Bulma to turn off the machine, or maybe she would leave him there and wait for the machine to explode to "teach him a lesson".

He assumed the latter because the hum of the GR started to grow louder than a soft hum and he could feel the ground shake beneath him. Before he knew it the base of the Gravity Chamber was completely ripped from the hull from the sheer force and fell to the ground. The rest of the GR remained intact, only the floor had broken off.

Vegeta grunted satisfactorily from the sweet release and he felt as though he was floating even though he was still lying on his stomach on the mental ground that was now outside and underneath the GR.

_Perhaps I will go to bed without any training tonight..._

Vegeta wanted to remain where he was for the night; just lay there, not move, and sleep. There was one female however that would not have that. He could already hear the wench's voice approach him.

_There is no escaping the wretched woman!_

"Damn it Vegeta! What did I tell you!" she yelled from across the yard.

She ran steadily towards him and was now yelling over top of him with as much volume as she had when she was across the lawn.

"Now look what you've done! You've broken the GR _again_! Now it won't be fixed for another day you idiot! And guess who has to fix it, _again_!" once she finished that round of screaming she got down on her knees and started to help Vegeta stand to his feet.

She slung one of his arms around her shoulder and one of her arms around his waist, placing her other hand on his other side to hold him upright as they started to walk towards the house.

"I don't need your damn help, woman. I was perfectly fine where I was." Vegeta snapped furiously at her.

She snorted, "Hah! Sure you don't. You only looked like a pile of Saiyan jello."

It was true, he did feel a lot like jello. He was just very winded and a bit weak at moment. His limbs were shaking slightly and he felt a little dizzy but give him a few more minutes and he would be fine again. He certainly did not need her help to walk, but he didn't have the strength at the moment to push her away from him. If he even tried it would be a feeble attempt at best. Not to mention her curly blue hair was right in his face and her smell was overwhelming his senses. Him being temporarily weakened did not help the matter.

"It's your own fault, Vegeta. I told you it wasn't ready yet." She said angrily, "So don't you dare complain to me that you can't train because you were too stupid and cocky to wait for me to make sure the GR could even _handle_ the force of 500g's!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have made it operational until you were positive it would _work_." Vegeta snapped.

They were now inside of C.C. and making their way towards Vegeta's room.

"I was going to have it run all night at 100g's first to make sure it could withstand constant usage! You only use the damn thing 23 hours a day!" Bulma retorted.

"Then you should have told me that, so that I could have trained all night in 100g's!" Vegeta said angrily. Because she had not informed him about that he could have been training tonight in decent conditions.

"Oh right. Like you'd listen to me in the first place, and not to mention you're so god damn arrogant that you'd push it to the max anyway and blow it up just the same!" she cried and shoved the door to his room open, "And last time I checked I didn't even _tell_ you if it was working yet or not! You just assumed it was ready!"

Once they were inside Vegeta pushed himself off and out her arms to stand on his own. He had enough strength now that he could manage alright. Another few minutes and he would be perfectly fine.

"I can walk on my own." He snapped and walked towards his window, his back facing Bulma. He did not have to listen to her lecture him. Those days were long over for the Prince.

The sun was now setting over the horizon and the room had an orange glow from the dim light of the sun.

"God Vegeta, I'm only trying to help you!" She spat back at him.

_Humans __**must**__ have hearing problems._

Vegeta growled, "Are you incapable of hearing what I say? I don't _need_—"

"Just shut up for 5 minutes Vegeta!" Bulma said sharply, cutting him off before he could continue, "I know what you said, but I don't care because everyone needs help once in a while, even the Prince of Saiyans! I have had to put up with your royal pain in the ass for an entire year now! I have built you everything you have ever _demanded_ from me, my mother has made you food every fucking day, I gave you a roof to live under and I have not gotten a single sign of gratitude for it! Even a _prince_ is not above that!"

Vegeta still did not look at her. He stood deadly still, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was scowling.

_I did not ask to live in her wretched home, nor did I force her to make anything for me. I could have easily fended for myself in terms of food and I don't intend on saying "thank you" to a woman who has been a pain in __**my**__ ass for a year! Not to mention the hell I've had to put up with regarding these stupid frivolous humans! She does not even begin to understand what I'VE gone through my entire life! SHE is the ungrateful one!_

"But you know why I put up with this crap Vegeta? I put up with it because I _need_ you." She said, still with anger but with more of a softer tone.

Vegeta nearly choked on his breath. He dropped his arms slowly to his sides in shock, still looking out the window.

_She...couldn't...!_

"I need you, and the whole _world_ needs you to train to be the strongest that you can be because..." she said paused for a moment.

She _did_ want him. He had been wrong last night. She was not rejecting his subtle advance, she had just been caught off guard. He simply didn't do a good enough job of making sure she was not suspicious of him. She wanted him here with her, she wanted him to train, to become stronger. That meant that she would want to be with him.

_But...__**why**__? It does not make sense...What reason would she have to have so much faith in me? I do not care for her, and I do not care about this planet._ _So why...?_

Vegeta finally turned around and looked at her. She was looking at him with a strange expression again. She looked almost nervous, but strong, like she would find the strength to be courageous any moment now. He was not trying to look accusingly at her but he wanted answers. He tried to look thoughtful, but he feared his face would not do what he wanted at the moment. He was still overwhelmed at the thought of still being able to produce an heir.

"Why?" Vegeta finally asked, "_Because_ why?"

She held her breath for a moment, looking straight into his black eyes

"...Because Goku and the others don't have a chance against the androids without you Vegeta. Can't you see that?"

Vegeta frowned at her.

"No, I see perfectly woman. I think it is _Kakarott _that you humans don't stand a chance without, not me." He said coldly, "Why else would that boy give the oaf an antidote to a disease that will surely kill him?"

"No Vegeta, we need _you_! You're just as strong as Goku which means we need you just as much as we need him!" she pleaded, trying to make him see it her way.

Vegeta growled under his breath as he made his way across the room to her. He glared at her angrily and when he reached her he pointed a finger in her face, much like she always did to him.

"Don't you _dare_ stand there and tell me that I am as strong as Kakarott! I am not and you know it! I agreed to stay here with you in order to train to _surpass_ the third class idiot and that is what I am going to do! I will destroy the androids to ensure I get my chance to kill Kakarott. I am not training for the androids for you and not for any blasted human on this planet! I do it for myself and the memory of my race! I _will_ be the strongest being in the universe, mark my words!" Vegeta nearly screamed.

He paused to catch his breath and to try and calm himself down at least a little bit. He backed away from Bulma slightly and looked at her sad expression. That angered him more because she looked like she was sad for _him_.

"So stand there now Bulma, and tell me that you need me to save your planet and the people living in it, and then to kill your best friend." He commanded.

She closed the gap between them and looked at his chest. He was breathing rather hard for not having done any physical work. He was tense and her being in his personal space did not help. He looked down at her strangely. Her blue curls covered her face so he could not see her expression.

"I know you're angry with Goku, and maybe that's because he stomped on your pride or whatever, and it can't be easy to have been defeated by someone who is so unlike a Saiyan in every way except for the one aspect that really counts..." she said softly.

"Grr—you know _nothing_ of defeat or pride or the humiliation I endured because of _him_!" he spat at her, wanting to back away from her body but found that he couldn't.

The strangest part was that she was being quite intuitive concerning one of the reasons why Vegeta hated Goku so much. It was true, Goku was nothing like a Saiyan. He was always happy and smiling all of the time, he had little to no temper, he loved the company of others, he had a ton of friends, he let his mate push him around, he seemed to have no concept of pride, and yet _he_ was the strongest warrior! He had lost his memory and didn't start training until well after Vegeta had started and yet he still was able to beat Vegeta at what he did best.

"Despite the failure that you're dealing with, I truly believe Vegeta, that you will help the Z-fighters _so_ much in the upcoming battle, and regardless of your differences with Goku I hope you'll learn to let go of your anger and resentment towards him and just leave him alone..." she spoke again.

"That will _never_ happen woman, and you have no right to ask that of me." Vegeta said in a softer tone.

It was strange, the softness of her voice seemed to be helping him calm himself. Most likely because her voice was not raised anymore. It was only natural for when they stopped yelled at each other that they would soon calm down and speak in a normal volume.

She finally looked up at him. Vegeta was taken aback at the emotion in her eyes. He never seen her eyes this close before. They were truly calming pools of water. She looked at him with genuine concern. Vegeta was beginning to think that maybe she was being honest with him, and had been for the entire time he'd been here.

"I know...but even with your plans to kill Goku, you have given your word that you would help fight the androids and because you're living here under my roof I feel it is my _duty_ to do everything and anything I can to help you because I _do _need you just as much as any other person living on this planet does...maybe more..." she trailed off by the end, looking like she was getting lost in a daze.

_Does she realize what she says to me? If she knew what I wanted from her, would she be saying this right now? Is she really accepting my advance? Is she accepting me?...After all, she is choosing to help me over Kakarott..._

Vegeta thought about his options quickly, never looking away from the beauty before him. He could only think of one way to be sure if she was telling him the truth.

Vegeta slowly slipped off his gloves and tossed them to the ground, never looking away from Bulma who seemed to be lost in his eyes. He gingerly placed her chin between the forefinger and thumb of his right hand and slowly brought her face closer to his. He could hear her breath quicken as she gulped rather loudly. When their faces were inches away he paused.

"You told me you need me. There is no turning back." He said huskily.

With one last breath he brought her soft lips to his and kissed her tenderly. He held her there with an invisible hold that even he didn't know he was capable of. If she responded he would know, but he had to hold himself back from advancing further. He did not want to corner her into submitting to him.

She moaned quietly from his touch and she closed the gap between their bodies. Her hands found his waist and she lightly grabbed a hold of his shirt, pulling his torso closer to hers.

_This is what she wants, and now she must never turn back._

He removed his hand from her chin and glided it slowly along her jaw line and down to her neck as he kissed her further. He cupped the side of her face with his right hand as he brought his left to the dip in her back, forcing their bodies together even further.

Bulma felt timid in his arms but he assumed that was because she was still a bit unsure. He would help her relax; guide her until she could fully succumb to him. He started to kiss her more forcefully, wanting to taste her. It had been so long since he had tasted a woman's lips. He yearned for more...

_Stay calm and focused. I cannot afford to get carried away for she is so fragile I could break her at any moment if I let my senses get the better of me._

She was beginning to match his force in their kiss as if she wanted to taste him as well. Vegeta brought his left hand down to rub her backside softly. In doing so he found the zipper at the back of her black pencil skirt. He grabbed the small piece of metal and slid it down the track. With a slight tug the skirt fell down her sleek legs to the floor.

This gave Bulma some courage as she nonchalantly grabbed the bottom of Vegeta's shirt and started to slowly lift it up his body. Vegeta was not one to be taken advantage of and always preferred to be dominant. He stopped Bulma from lifting his shirt any further by grabbing both of her hands with his. In doing so he had removed his hands from her body and pulled away from the kiss that was beginning to get heated.

Bulma looked at Vegeta with confusion and apology. She probably thought she had done something wrong, and in Vegeta's opinion she had, but he wasn't about to punish her for it. He would simply show her who was boss.

He brought her hands behind her back gently with one hand and looked deep in her eyes and grinned. He could feel Bulma shiver and then he captured her lips once more. He did not kiss her for long but instead he trailed light kisses down from her mouth to her neck until he reached the dip in her collar bone.

Vegeta was starting to struggle. Her smell was beginning to tug at his sanity and he had to keep reminding himself that he had stay in control. She smelt so good and he wanted to smell more, taste more...

Vegeta used his free hand to start unbuttoning her bright crimson blouse. Confident that Bulma would not try to get ahead of _herself_ Vegeta let go of her hands, and to his content her hands remained at her sides as he slid her blouse off of her shoulders and down her arms. It soon joined her skirt on the floor.

Vegeta decided to let himself really look at her, standing half naked in front of him. He looked down to her feet and up her thin sleek legs. He couldn`t wait to feel those legs wrapped around his waist. Moving on to her silky black panties Vegeta grew curious as to what lay behind them. No matter how many times he watched her through her bedroom window she was always able to conceal the parts of her that her underwear did.

_Such a strange piece of clothing. Saiyans do not have such things as underwear for they serve no purpose...The only thing they seem to do is drive me insane wondering what is beneath them... _

As useless as they were Vegeta found Bulma`s black underwear, most of her underwear actual, incredibly sexy. He gazed at her curvy hips and up her flat toned stomach. He stopped of her luscious breasts that were contained by her black silk bra. He couldn`t wait to set them free. He continued on and stopped at her face. Her blue curly hair was still perfectly styled, as she had done this morning, and it framed her face and fell along her shoulders. She looked at Vegeta with longing and slight impatience.

This woman standing before him, willing and exposing herself to him, continued to boggle him, and he assumed she always would. She did not fear him. One minute she acting as though he was the most vile thing on this earth and next she was desperately trying to take care of him. She cared about him one minute and then didn`t the next. He felt no emotional attachment to her yet he feared, looking at the way she was looking at him, that she would for him. It was too late now. He had opened Pandora`s box with this Bulma Briefs and he would deal with her emotions for him, if they surfaced, when it came to it. For right now she needed him to save her, and he needed her to save his dying race.

He liked the way her body looked. It was so different from Saiyan women. Saiyans all had the same physical build including the females. They were boxy, versus Bulma`s curves. They had strong, bulky, muscular bodies where as Bulma had a fragile, thin, sleek and soft body. It was more appealing to look at, Vegeta had to admit. It would make him feel even more dominant because of the enormous difference in strength between him and Bulma, and he liked being dominant. The only downside was that she could not keep up with his strength the way a Saiyan woman could, but he did not doubt her abilities to please. If she was anything in bed like she was in an argument Vegeta certainly would not be disappointed.

Vegeta ripped his shirt off in one swift moment and holding Bulma in another. She let out a soft gasp in surprise at his speed. He held her eyes for a moment before he firmly grasped her buttocks, hoisting her up into the air. He threw her onto the bed on her back and fell down on top of her. He smelt her neck for a moment before kissing her lips strongly, forcing his way in her mouth to taste her. He touched her skin and it felt so good. He had never felt such soft skin on a woman before. It was like her skin was made of silk.

He slid his hand down her side, over her hip, grabbed her panties and swiftly ripped them off. She squealed in surprise and then Vegeta made his way to her back to grab her bra.

_Gentle Vegeta, gentle..._

He did the same to her bra and when he firmly caressed her breasts a thrill was sent through his body. Her smell was all around him, her skin was warm and soft, her body felt good underneath his and her lips...

Bulma moaned and pulled back from Vegeta slightly. He stopped kissing her and looked down at her beautiful body.

_Flawless._

He rose up on his knees while she lay on her back under him, they were both panting. He had bitten her lip a little too hard. She was sucking on it but she didn`t look deterred.

_Damn it I have to be careful, she's so fragile..._

Expecting Bulma to come to her senses and run out of his room never to return Vegeta looked at her beautiful body and looked into her pleading eyes with hunger. She sat up and went straight for his pants, yanking the strings loose and starting to pull them down.

_I don't think so woman. You are __**mine**__ to take._

He fell down on top of her, kissing her lips once more, as he kicked his own pants off. He got lost in her kiss while his hands roamed her body eagerly, all the while being as gentle as he possibly could. She moaned against his kiss, against his touch, but he wanted to hear her moan for another reason. He wanted her now for he was already lost in her everything. He couldn't find his way back, not at this moment.

He looked at her face as he slid in between her legs and she held his face in her hands and kissed him just before she gasped softly. She threw her head back and arched her chest forward into his. He moved slowly at first, and would probably have to for the entire time. He was much stronger than her, it wouldn't take much to break her pelvis, so he had to be very gentle with her. Vegeta could tell by the expression on her face that she was in a little bit of pain, but her moaning suggested that she was feeling pleasure. It nearly took everything for Vegeta to not succumb to her moans. He had never heard a woman moan because of him before. He was more accustomed to growling but Bulma's moaning was like a weapon against him that he did not expect.

Bulma's hands moved to his muscular back and she grabbed a hold of his skin for dear life. He would not be surprised if she left scratch marks, but he supposed they would just blend in with his scares. Then her legs curled up and rubbed his sides, coiling around his waist and leg.

_Those legs...her skin...her smell...her taste...!_

Vegeta could feel himself instinctively moving faster and harder. Bulma didn`t sound like she was in pain, so he continued on. He had needed this and he wanted this so badly that now he feared he would go insane by the pleasure, the passion. There were sensations flowing through his vain that he thought had been eternally lost for him.

Vegeta held onto Bulma's body tightly. He slid his arms underneath her back so he did not have to prop himself on top of her. He pulled her into a hug and she tightened her grip on his body in response. He buried his face in her neck kissing her skin hungrily. She moaned in his ear and dug her hand in his fiery mane.

Suddenly she started to move her hips _against_ his motion in synchronized time. This about sent him over the edge. He had never felt such pleasure, all because of one simple movement that the woman beneath him had seemed to have mastered. He had to suppress the urge to bite her skin and taste her blood. He could feel it now, he could feel it approaching, sweet release...

What happened next was like a blur to Vegeta. The bliss and gratification coursing through him was like nothing he had felt before. He feared he had started to move even faster and harder within Bulma but he couldn't be sure. He was lost in the throes of passion. All he could hear was Bulma moaning, all he could smell was her scent, and all he could feel was her body wrapped around his.

With one last thrust Vegeta ripped himself from her neck and growled huskily from deep in his throat. He could hear her scream in the background and when they had both stopped only their panting could be heard.

Vegeta collapsed on top of Bulma's glossy skin. He breathed heavily and took in her glorious smell that her sweat amplified. Her skin was moist and very warm. He was dazed and lost. He couldn't even quite remember where he was. He rolled off of her slightly, staying on his side, and pulled her close to him by her waist. He did not want to be away from her warmth. When she settled into his arms he started to let himself drift off into sleep without thinking about anything besides how good and alive he felt at that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all! I got so much good feed back from the last chapter and I just wanted to say THANK YOU! :D I was a little nervous about it but I'm glad it turned out good! Ok so here is the next chapter, and I'm sorry if you think its on the short side but I'll make up for it somehow lol Maybe another lemon chapter..coming up soon....maybe :P

* * *

The next morning Vegeta was surprised at how late he had slept in. The sun had risen quite a while ago, he could tell by how high it was in the sky and guessed that it was around ten o'clock already. He looked in front of him to find the blue haired woman lying next to him, right where he had left her. She was sound asleep and still emitting warmth from her resting body. Her face looked relaxed and peaceful, her lips slightly open as she breathed lightly on his shoulder. If it wasn`t for their closeness Vegeta would almost doubt if she was even breathing.

That was something that he was worried about when he woke up. He thought that he might have killed her since he didn`t feel he went gentle enough the previous night. He would have to remember that she wasn`t able to withstand as much as he could. He couldn't afford to break her now.

_I'll have to train all day and avoid her so she can cope with the news of being pregnant. I'll return later tonight to discuss the next course of action with her. Hopefully she will consent to having the child._

Vegeta may have gotten her consent to bed her but if she still did not want to have the child once she realized she was carrying it Vegeta would not force her hand. As much as he wanted and needed this heir, he could never make Bulma devote herself to him and their child if that wasn't what she wanted. He wanted to tell her that she could not turn back now, but looking at her sleeping peacefully made him realize that he would not. As much as he felt he could be, and really was, a tyrant he was not. This realization, which the woman had brought out of him, scared Vegeta. What _else_ would she bring out in him now that they were connected by his soon to be heir to the thrown?

Vegeta slowly slipped out of her arms and out of the bed. He began to put his training pants on and searched for his muscle shirt. When he found it he noticed Bulma stir and watched her carefully as he slipped it on over his head. She did not wake up, but was merely moaning in her sleep as she changed positions. She curled up under the blankets in the spot that Vegeta had been laying in, clearly wanting to bathe in the warmth that he had left behind in the sheets.

It wasn't until then that Vegeta noticed the smell of his own clothes that he had put on. When he was sleeping beside Bulma he had been drenched in her sweet smell, but now that he was away from her and wearing his own clothes he could not smell her as much anymore. He immediately craved the naked woman that lay in his bed and could not wait for tonight when he would sleep in her smell for it would surely linger in his bed sheets.

_This is something I did not anticipate. I may come to depend on her being in my bed every night like a drug...Even now I want more, already! Perhaps it was a mistake to let go of my self control with her, for now I am struggling even more to retrain myself from taking her again here and now. I cannot believe how much of an allure she has over me now that I have opened that door with her._

Bulma hugged and snuggled against the pillow that he had been lying on; probably dreaming that it was still him next to her. He would most likely have to give her a full days rest before having her in his bed again. He would at least control himself until then, he had too.

Vegeta exited his room quietly so as not to wake her and headed towards...

_Fuck! The damn GR is __**still**__ broken! Now what the hell am I supposed to do all day?_

Vegeta decided to make his way to the kitchen so he could eat something while he decided what to do today. To his surprise Bulma's mother was just finishing making a feast of breakfast/lunch food. She was just setting a plate of a tower of sandwiches on the table when Vegeta entered the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning Vegeta!" she said happily, as she always did.

He went to sit down at the table and began to eat.

"I was a little worried this morning. When you didn't show up at 5am I went to look for you in your room to find you sleeping!" she said with a giggle.

Vegeta paused and looked up at the blonde woman strangely.

_Had she seen us? I can't believe I didn't notice her enter. That is not good; I have trained myself to keep myself alert while sleeping. I'm losing my touch..._

"So I just went back to sleep. I'm glad I woke up in time afterwards to make you some food for when you woke up! It's like we have synchronized sleeping patterns!" she said with another giggle.

Vegeta looked at her more strangely and just continued eating, hoping that she would soon go away.

_I'll have to speak with the woman about her mother as well. This isn't something I want to be made public knowledge until the child is born and she had to have noticed Bulma with me, she can't be __**that**__ stupid..._

"Oh, and Mr. Briefs has been working on your training room all morning. He says it should be done by tonight for you, although I don't see how. It doesn't have a floor because he has it sitting on the grass!" she said as she started to wash some dishes, "Oh well..."

* * *

Vegeta had gone out to train in mountains. He came back periodically to check out progress on the GR. It seemed the old man was hard at work and probably would finish by tonight. At around 1pm when Vegeta had checked on progress he stopped by his balcony to his room to see if Bulma had left yet. To his surprise she hadn't. She hadn't even moved from her position since that morning and Vegeta had to go inside to check and make sure she was breathing. The last thing he needed was to have killed one of Goku's friends having sex with them. That would not go over well...

When it was later in the afternoon, approaching the evening, Vegeta flew to the roof of the Capsule Corp. building and peered down at the Gravity Chamber that was steadily coming along. It seemed that they were constructing it so it would sit on the ground versus being suspended above it on tripod legs. He was also glad to see that the woman was helping, having finally woken up.

Bulma had just walked out from within the GR dressed in baggy cargo pants, combat boots, a blue and white baby t-shirt with CAPSULE written across the chest, complete with a work belt, working gloves, and a messy bun of blue curls on the top of her head.

"Alright boys!" she called to all of the men that were working on construction on the outside of the GR. "That'll be all! You did good work. Time to go home and eat!" She announced and then her father came out to talk to her.

Vegeta watched as they spoke about their progress. She seemed to be in a very good mood, almost excited to be building his machine. That was odd and not the reaction he was assuming she would have.

_Could she be this happy about carrying my child? It's not how I imagined she would react to such news...Perhaps she has not found out yet? Hmm, that cannot be right. I've seen her freaking out mornings after she has slept with that idiot Yamcha. Usually because she forgot to use a "condom" or whatever she calls it. She does something to find out if she has been impregnated though...something in her bathroom. Maybe I should go and take a look in her bathroom to see if she has checked for herself or not._

Vegeta flew over to the residential side of Capsule Corp. and landed on her balcony. He let himself in through the open glass door and walked into her bathroom. He was intending to look in her drawers first but noticed an empty box sitting on the counter and some sort of stick lying in the sink. He picked up the box and read.

_Pregnancy Test...99% accurate..._

It had a picture of the stick that was in the sink on it. He looked down at the stick, picked it up and examined it. There was a red horizontal line in the small screen on the stick. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and looked at the back of the box to see what this nonsense meant.

"Ugh-Impossible!" he gasped out loud.

By what this box said it meant that Bulma was _not_ pregnant. Vegeta threw the box and stick back into the sink angrily.

_This makes no sense! How can she __**not**__ be pregnant? It's impossible..._

Vegeta knew for a fact that the chances of 2 Saiyan's fornicating and not conceiving a child the first time was next to impossible. Although, he did not take into account the fact that she was an Earthling, and not Saiyan.

_No, it anything it should have been a guaranteed conception __**because**__ she is an Earthling. I learnt that Saiyan males are very potent when I was young, that was why warriors were not allowed to revel in their spoils when conquering other planets. We didn't want to mix our pure blood with weak races. There was no way I did not get Bulma pregnant last night...unless...Unless that shrew used a damned condom!_

Truthfully Vegeta didn't even know what a condom was so he started to look around her bathroom for anything that he recognized from last night that she might have used. He didn't find anything in her drawers or under the sink so he opened the cabinet that was behind the mirror and noticed a box that said "Trojan Latex Condoms".

_Well where is the bloody picture?_

Vegeta turned the box around to see a picture of what was inside and then the description.

"This is absolutely vile! Why would _any_ male subject themselves to such a degrading, emasculating, piece of plastic!" Vegeta cried after throwing the box right in the garbage.

_She sure as hell wasn't able to get __**that**__ on me, so it must have been something else that she used._

Vegeta continued to search in the cabinet, reading every box carefully until he came across the one that didn't seem right. He read the box and frowned in confusion.

_Yasmin...Drospirenone and ethinyl estradiol tablets...What the __**hell**__ does this mean!?_

Vegeta had had enough of sneaking around. He wanted answers. He took the box with him and flew out the window, heading for the nearest drug store he could find. When he spotted one he landed and walked inside, cutting everyone in line to the cash register. Not caring nor listening to their verbal comments. He looked at the nervous teenage cashier and dropped the box on the counter in front of him.

"I need to know what this is." Vegeta said.

The kid looked at the box and back up at Vegeta strangely.

"This is the pill." He replied.

Vegeta growled. "I know it's a _pill_ you moron, I want to know what this pill _is_!"

"No, its _the_ pill. You know, like a form of contraception for women?"

_So __**this**__ is what she took to prevent the pregnancy._

"Women take a pill every day for 3 weeks to make their body think that they're pregnant so that they actually won't get pregnant when they...you know...and then the 4th week they get their period and they can't get pregnant when they're having a period either so—" but Vegeta had already left and was flying back.

_Bloody humans and their __**contraceptives**__. The planet is nearly exploding at the seams with the overpopulation of people and yet they have devises to prevent pregnancy? How the hell are there so many people then!? It must be because they are not 100% effective. That would explain why the woman gets flustered when she does not use a condom but has already taken one of these pills. Hmm...There is no way I would be able to convince her to stop taking them without her knowing my ulterior motives and there is no way I could trick her into not taking them either if she takes one every day...I'll have to rely on the fact that it isn't 100% successful and that the Saiyan gene is extremely potent to begin with. It will only be a matter of time until she is pregnant. I'll just have to keep having sex with her until she is._

Vegeta smirked at the thought of feeling her skin once more and he remembered the feeling he got from bedding her last night. He started to get agitated from wanting her; the addiction was surfacing.

_Humph, that should not be a problem getting her to sleep with me again. She wanted it as much as I did, not to mention she was ecstatic this morning. _

Vegeta landed on the compound beside the Gravity Chamber. Bulma was still there speaking to her father but she had changed her clothes. Instead of baggy working clothes she was clad in a pair of blue jean shorts and a plain red t-shirt. When he landed her father started to walk off and she looked at Vegeta.

Bulma looked at him with hesitation. It looked as though she was about to smile but then chose not to and looked to the ground for a moment, beginning to blush. He looked at her with the same expression that he usually would. A blank expression set into stone that would never falter. After she had noticed he was looking at her like he always did she cleared her throat and tried to look at him with disdain.

"Wow, you've got good timing." She said and tried to sound indifferent.

Vegeta could tell she was unhappy about his lack of "change" because of what happened between them last night. Her happiness and excitement was now gone and she spoke in a slightly saddened tone all the while trying to hid it.

"The GR is all finished and fully operational. It should hold up pretty good, provided you don't blow it up with a ki blast." She said and crossed her arms and looked away from his face for a moment.

When she looked back she almost looked hopeful at him, almost like she was wishing he would use this as an opportunity to show her that last night had changed at least something.

"Good." Vegeta grunted and walked into the GR without another word.

As he shut the door behind him he could hear her say, "A thank you would be nice!"

_What does she expect from me? To act like some love sick mongrel and tell her sweet nothings for the rest of our lives? Please..._

He had to let her know what his intentions _weren't_ regarding last night. He did not want to bond with her and certainly did not want a relationship with her. If he kept himself reserved for a while she would get the hint so that next time she wouldn't get her hopes up for nothing. He had to make her understand that their relationship from now on would only consist of sex and then the rearing of their child when she finally would conceive one from him.

It would be hard though, to stay away from her when he now had her lingering taste in his mouth. He had had taken a lot of time off from training however, and sleeping with her now would not be a good idea for he would consume himself in her body. He had to make up for lost time, and when he did he would go back to her. As for right now he needed to concentrate on training. He would train all night and continue into the morning and train all the next day without sleeping. Then he would go back to his normal routine for a while and avoid Bulma as much as he could until he forgot how good she smelt and felt under his touch.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I'm really sorry about the late post. I also know that there really isn't much happening in this chapter. It's mostly Vegeta's thoughts and such. Don't worry, the next chapter will be more exciting I promise! :P

Thanks for all the reviews! Luvluvluv you all!

* * *

2 weeks had passed and the month of July was almost over. Vegeta had literally isolated himself within the Gravity Chamber for that whole time. He only ate one large meal at the beginning of every day and sometimes would even just sleep in the GR over night. After 2 weeks of straight training he was already up to 150g's and would soon be up to 200g.

Vegeta slowly landed on the ground and walked over to the control panel to shut down the GR. He had spent the last two days under constant 150g's, he had even slept inside the GR under that force so he could get his body fully used to it. When he turned everything off and let Earth's natural gravity resume control over his body the drastic change caused Vegeta to lose balance of his legs and he slowly fell backwards onto the ground.

Instead of standing back up he simply lay down fully on his back and relaxed his sore muscles. He didn't prepare himself for the difference in gravity but didn't really care, he wanted to lay down for a few minutes to let his muscles relax from all the pressure. He felt like he could float to the ceiling without using any energy at all.

He desperately needed a shower. He hadn't taken one since he secluded himself in the GR. A big dinner would be nice too and to sleep in a soft bed wouldn't hurt either. Perhaps he would take the rest of the day to unwind and maybe he would go and indulge his drug addiction as well. He hadn't seen Bulma since the last time and he didn't want her to become so upset with him for ignoring her the last 2 weeks and not let him try to get her pregnant anymore.

His mind soon wandered to the wall he put up in his mind to stop thinking about Bulma and the intimacy they had shared. He mentally blasted the wall to bits with a ki ball and let the memories flood through his veins. Yes, he definitely needed to take a break from training to see her, to feel her, to taste her...

_How does she have such a hold over my senses, my drives and urges? She has a hidden strength that nearly overpowers me yet I am one of the strongest beings in the universe, feared by __**many**__, except for her...a blue rose in a world of red ones...I wonder where I fit in that world? Perhaps some sheers? Clippers? Or maybe a thorn...on her stem..._

Vegeta picked himself up off the ground and exited the GR. He looked up to the sky and deduced that it was midday. He proceeded to his room to take a shower in his bathroom. He stripped his black training shorts from his body and then his black briefs ((HA! BRIEFS! XP)) as well as kicking off his shoes and socks until his sweaty skin was bare. He turned on the hot water and waited for it to get warm.

While he was waiting he kneaded his shoulder muscles roughly, eyes closed tight. Steam started to build inside of the bathroom and then Vegeta stepped into the clear glass shower. He let the hot water pound down on his sore body therapeutically, feeling every scar on his chiselled body burn from the temperature of the water. He could feel his hair collect the water like a sponge as it grew heavier and heavier, causing it slowly droop backwards. Small pieces of hair flattened on his forehead that over his pubescent years had learned to stand upright with the rest of his hair. Vegeta remembered humans calling them "bangs".

_Day after day I rake my body to its limits. I train hard, I train long, and I train consistently. I work every aspect of my body and energy. I strengthen, quicken, and discipline my body in every way possible. My potential is limitless and I __**know**__ I can ascend higher. Regrettably __**all**__ Saiyans have an immeasurable potential, so why the hell can I not do it!? Why can't I reach super Saiyan potential!?_

Suddenly Vegeta was aware of the noises coming from his room. He quieted his thoughts and concentrated. It was Bulma. He knew her ki anywhere now. He grinned to himself as he sensed her moving around in his room. It seemed that she was looking for something.

_Her destroyed underwear perhaps?_

She must have known that Vegeta was in his shower as well since the noise would definitely carry into the room. Even knowing that she still wasn't very good at sneaking around. Vegeta wondered if she even realized that she was talking to herself, and rather loudly.

Not wanting to spoil the moment, Vegeta let the water run as he stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and didn't bother drying himself off, just wrapped it around his waist. He shook out his hair, however, so that it would stand more upright. He slowly opened the door to his bathroom without her noticing and stood at the doorway to his room and watched her.

She was looking for something underneath his bed. She was on the side near the window and had her head under the bed while her rear stuck straight out into the air. Too bad she was wearing jeans.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked with a slightly raised voice so that she would think he was royally pissed at her.

EEP!

She squealed and smacked her head on the bed frame as she brought her head out from underneath it. She sat up on her knees as she rubbed her head and looked at Vegeta nervously.

"I-uh-I was just-" she stammered until she actually looked right at Vegeta.

He could tell that she had just noticed that he was naked and had just come out of the shower because her nervous expression turned to one of total awe and boarder line drool fest. Then she started to blush.

"Uh—"

_Wait for it. She'll make an audible sentence sooner or later._

Then her expression turned to one of embarrassment and anger. She suddenly pouted and crossed her arms.

"None of your damn business!" she snapped triumphantly.

Vegeta had to suppress a chuckle.

"This is _my_ room woman." He said simply and watched her face change once more.

_Now_ she was embarrassed.

"One of the stupid cleaning bots malfunctioned and started taking things from the house and hiding them all over the place." She said and stood up on her feet, not looking at Vegeta.

She dusted off her long sleeved shirt that looked like it was an emerald green and straightened it out on her stomach, giving it a few tugs towards the waist of her jeans.

"I was in here trying to find one of the things it took." She said sternly and finally looked at Vegeta again.

He was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and one leg loosely crossed over the other one. He smirked at her. She seemed confused by the way he was looking at her. She was obviously still mad at him, but now she was doubting herself, he could tell.

It looked like she wanted to say something but changed her mind and said something else.

"Well it's not here so I'm leaving." She said in a huff and briskly made her way to the door and swiftly exited the room.

Vegeta chuckled then. _So entertaining. _

* * *

After changing into his standard navy blue gi he made his way to the kitchen to find the blonde cooking up a storm. _Had she anticipated I would be out of the GR right now?_

"Oh Vegeta!" she cried happily, "I was so happy when I saw you leaving the GR earlier! I figured you would come in for lunch so I started some food for you! It's not all finished but by the time you're done the first round I'll have everything else made!"

_She is so invisible when she __**isn't**__ talking..._

"It's a good thing I was out gardening today or else I would have never noticed and then you'd be starving!" she said, never breaking her insane smile.

Vegeta didn't reply, he never usually did, and sat down at the table and began to eat. He was very hungry and needed a good 3 meals this afternoon.

In the middle of him eating Bulma entered the kitchen and Vegeta could instantly feel how tense she was when she spotted him. She tried to ignore him and walked over to her mother.

"I found the last of it, I think. We might find more throughout the week but I searched this _entire_ building, top to bottom." She said, sounding exhausted.

"Oh thank you hunny." She said and handed Bulma a spatula, "Do you want to help me finish the rest of this food for Vegeta, dear?"

Bulma looked at the spatula like it was going to bite her.

"Ugh, not really." She said and set it down on the counter. She then looked towards Vegeta. "Since Vegeta _finally _decides to grace us with his presence after 2 weeks."

_Ha! She was definitely counting._

Vegeta smirked and said, "Wasn't it _you_ who said I should take a break every once and a while?"

Bulma was caught off guard. She was expecting him to rebut with something more insulting.

"Well..._yeah_ but not in 2 week intervals! That's just plain excessive." she quickly snapped back.

_Maybe she does thrive on verbal spats as much as I do?_

"Well I've decided to take a break _now_." He said and looked up at her.

_I wonder if she realizes that my idea of taking a break is with her under the sheets? Feh, probably not. _

He looked at her with a blank expression. No smirks, no grins, just his typical knitted eyebrows and straight mouth. She seemed even more confused and frustrated by this, as he assumed she could be.

The phone rang and Bulma jumped at the chance to get out of this awkward situation. She yelled that she would get it and picked up the phone hopefully. She smiled with relief.

"Oh hi Yamcha!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and continued to eat, all the while listening to their conversation.

"Hey Bulma. Listen I won't be able to pick you up tonight. I lent my car to a friend who desperately needed a vehicle tonight. Do you think you could come and pick me up instead and drive tonight?" he asked pathetically.

"Oh-well, yeah I guess. Yeah, it's not a problem." She replied a little disappointedly.

"Hey I'm sorry babe. I know I promised I would make up for the other night by taking you out and making it all romantic and stuff. I know that you being the one that drives the chariot isn't all that romantic but I promise the rest of the night will be! You keep saying you've been so busy and all so I'm going to make sure you have a nice relaxing night, ok?"

"Yeah. It's ok, don't worry. Can't wait." She said, almost trying to sound happy.

"Ok, see you later tonight. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." And then she hung up the phone.

She was standing by the phone for a while, not moving. Vegeta glanced over at her. It looked like she was thinking. Mind you he could only see her back but he could tell when she was in deep thought.

_Does she feel bad for the fool? Because she had been unfaithful to him? They have never spoken for each other, from what I can tell. He has never clarified that she is his or vice versa. It's their own fault for not mating, so she should not feel bad about anything we had done. _

Vegeta had finished and exited the room but left by walking past Bulma so that she would see his retreating back. He wanted her to stop thinking about that Yamcha idiot and about him. Because when the time was right Vegeta would mate with Bulma in order to ensure she would raise their child and then it would be too late for poor Yamcha, and too late for Bulma to come to her senses and leave him.

* * *

Vegeta spent most of the afternoon lying on top of the roof of the GR. He crossed his legs and had his arms folded behind his head as he looked into the blue sky. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky and Vegeta had been screening the atmosphere and figuring out where certain planets would be in conjunction with where he was sitting on the Earth. He was looking for the spot that one planet would be in particular.

_These humans are so pathetic, yet how much better is a creature with no home, no family, and no other reason for living besides besting an imbecile?_ _Yes I'd say I'm quite pathetic. My father was pathetic before me, I let myself grovel at an __**insects**__ feet, I let a third class moron who lost his memory defeat and humiliate me, I am living on a planet full of irrelevant weaklings, I cannot become a Super Saiyan, and I have now brought myself to a new low. I am __**helping**__ the very Saiyan I am trying to defeat save his worthless planet and now I am trying to produce an heir with one of these stupid irrelevant weaklings I have promised to defeat the androids for! What would my father think of me now? Feh, it doesn't even matter for what would have been his opinion is worthless as well. I wasn't the one that let my race die because I bowed down to a tyrant. I wasn't the one that decided to give up instead of be a real King and fight back like a __**true **__Saiyan! No, I will NEVER give up! I have still kept my pride intact, unlike you, father. No, I will never bow down to anyone ever again. All I have is my pride now. My pride and my blood and I will see to it that both will live on valiantly as long as there is a breath in my body. _

Vegeta humphed to himself.

_I think it is safe to say that I have become obsessed with my revenge. It was supposed to have died with Frieza. Kakarott even took that from me, my vengeance. But I __**will**__ have it, even if I go insane trying. Perhaps then I will have enough strength to finally defeat him. As long as no one else gets rid of him first. That's why I need to take care of these pesky androids quickly and efficiently. Damn that Kakarott. I need to find out how he does it. How he became a Super Saiyan so quickly. I must know. I must become one as well. It is my only chance of rivalling him! I must!_

Vegeta hadn't even noticed how long he had been thinking to himself for. When he finally stopped his mind from going into overdrive he noticed that the sky was much darker than before. It was evening now and the sun had just recently set not 2 minutes ago. He sat up from his lying position and looked over to the Capsule Corp. building. Bulma was probably getting ready for her night with Yamcha. Vegeta would not have that. He wouldn't stop training for an entire evening for nothing. He would get what he wanted, because he knew it's what she wanted too.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey sorry this chapter took so long to get posted. Its getting into crunch time at school and I've been very busy. I didn't forget about the story though! How could I EVER forget about Vegeta :P So here is a good lengthy chapter for you all to sink your teeth into! :3

PS: Thanks for all of the reviews! :D

* * *

Vegeta flew over to Bulma's balcony window and watched her from the shadows for a moment. She fluttered around her room getting herself ready for her date. She had just slipped on a very attractive black dress. It was strapless and came down to just slightly below her mid thigh with a small slit on her right side. She ran into her bathroom and started to play around with her hair. She was placing parts of her curly hair up behind her head so that the hair underneath was still cascading down by her shoulders, as well as having her bangs framing her face. She walked out into her room once more and grabbed a pair of black strappy sandals with chunky heels. She bent over to put them on her feet so that her behind was facing the window.

Vegeta watched as she struggled to put the absurd shoe on her foot, fumbling more than once, but he couldn't help but focus on her back side. He couldn't wait to feel her body once more. Had he really been able to stay away from her for 2 weeks?

When she finally got her shoes on she went back into the bathroom and began applying some sort of lip balm on her lips to make them a vibrant red color. When she was done she exited her bath room once more.

_It is time to make my presence known. _

Bulma walked over to her bedside table closest to the balcony window when Vegeta tapped on the glass lightly. Bulma looked up having been startled by a knock at her window instead of her door. She looked surprised to see Vegeta standing out on her balcony with his arms crossed, as usual, but then frowned with irritation. She walked over to the door and slid the glass open to let Vegeta in.

"What do you want?" she asked irritated.

Vegeta paused for a moment, thinking about how he should reply, what angle he should go for, what his approach would be tonight. She huffed with annoyance while raising her eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips.

"You." He replied with a grin.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Well no kidding!" she said and turned on her heel. "I don't have time for your demands right now Vegeta. I'm getting ready to go out, so could you please _leave_ so I can continue to get ready."

"You misunderstand." Vegeta said calmly as he stepped inside, closing the glass door behind him, "I _want_ you."

Bulma had her back facing him and she suddenly stood rigid as a response from what he had just said.

"Oh, I see." She said and spun around to glare at Vegeta, "So you think you can just _have_ me whenever it's convenient for _you_, huh?"

Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms as he cocked his head to the side slightly, looking right in her eyes.

"Yes." He replied simply.

Vegeta was amused at the slight blush that was forming on Bulma's cheeks. She slowly got flustered and huffed once again.

"Yeah well you can think again buddy! You had your window of opportunity and you chose to spend it in that damn machine! Tough luck, you can't have anything you want when you want it princey!" Bulma snapped and turned to have her back facing him once more.

She grabbed an earring that was sitting on her bedside table and started to fumble with it as she tried to get it in her left ear. Vegeta slowly came up behind her without her noticing. He was so close he could smell her hair and the wonderful scent of her perfume.

He reached for a curly blue lock and twirled it around his finger. He liked looking at her hair for he had never seen curls like hers before. He noticed her stiffen once more when he touched her. She had been startled at how close he had gotten to her without her noticing, and within the blink of an eye.

He leaned over to her right ear and spoke in a soft husky voice, "But I'm here now."

He quietly inhaled her scent and nearly took her then and there. Her smell was unbearably strong after she took a shower. He could sense her shiver slightly when he had spoken in her ear. Her breathing had quickened and she was trying to keep herself calm.

"S-so what? You think that just because you're here now that I'm just – going –" she began to say in a slightly broken voice.

As she was speaking Vegeta had moved her hair off of her right shoulder so that her skin was exposed. He lightly grazed the skin there with his lips and canine teeth, sending shocks up her neck.

"—to stop what-I'm doing and –" she tried to continue as she slowly let herself go under his tender touch.

Vegeta had slowly slinked his hand around her waist and placed it on her stomach while bringing himself up to her right ear lobe and as he nipped at her lobe he slightly pressed himself up against her back by pushing lightly on her stomach.

"And?" Vegeta asked in her ear and just as he had let the words out of his mouth she suddenly whirled around in his arms and planted her lips on his forcefully.

She had brought her arms up and around his neck and pressed her lips hard on his, pushing her weight onto him.

_This was easier than I thought it would have been. _

He had been victorious once again tonight, however he did not want her to throw herself at him and take charge as she clearly was trying to do. She obviously had wanted him as much as he had wanted her these past 2 weeks but he wasn`t about to let her tackle him to the ground to get what _she_ wanted done and over with within 2 minutes. Vegeta enjoyed a nice long, drawn out, session of passion and lust. She was trying to jump on the band wagon far too soon for his liking.

He managed to pry Bulma off of him with ease by grabbing her arms with his hands and taking them off of his shoulders and down to her sides. In doing so they broke the kiss and as Vegeta slightly moved Bulma further in front of him she looked at him with surprise and anger.

"Kami, what the hell is wrong with you!? I thought—" but Vegeta cut her off by bringing his face to hers to almost kiss her.

His lips brushed hers as he spoke slowly, "Do not speak. Do not move."

Vegeta looked at what he wanted and attacked her neck. She moaned loudly at his suddenness as he began to slowly message the skin at the nape of her neck with his tongue and teeth. He slid one hand around her side to the dip in her back while the other graced her hip lightly. He moved the hand on her hip up and down slightly and brought it down her hip just far enough to touch the skin on her thigh. As he brought his hand back up he grabbed the bottom of her dress and gradually brought it up with his hand.

Naturally Bulma had placed her hands on Vegeta's arms, grasping at his biceps as she enjoyed his sultry kiss to her neck and feather like touch on her thigh. Soon Vegeta let his hand venture to her backside and rubbed her lace covered cheek hungrily. She responded well to that and Vegeta couldn't hold back a grin against her neck.

He finally released her neck as if he were a vampire that wanted more. He looked into her lust filled eyes and was surprised to see how much she wanted him. She looked slightly dazed and light headed for she burned for his touch. He could tell by what her eyes said to him.

Vegeta tugged at Bulma's underwear with the hand that rested on her backside. He decided he would be decent and not ruin her panties tonight. He did not have to tug hard in order to get them to slide off of her bum and when they crept out from underneath her dress he knelt in front of her, while sliding the hand that was on her back down to caress her backside as well. In his position in front of her he grabbed her light pink panties with both of his hands and little by little slid them down her smooth legs. All the while he planted light kisses on the insides of her thighs making her sigh and moan quietly; she had shivered more than once.

When her underwear was on the floor he took his time standing back up, gliding his hands up her legs forcefully and taking in her glorious scent as he made his way past her apex that lay beneath her slightly hiked up dress. When he stood before her at full height again Bulma did not hesitate to grab at the straps of his gi to pull it down over his chest.

_So eager, but I'm not about to let you rush __**me**__._

Vegeta firmly planted his hands on her hips and pushed her backwards onto her bed that was behind her. She fell on her back and Vegeta crashed down on top of her, digging his hips into hers. He looked at her and then focused on her lips, instinctively licking his own in anticipation.

_Now_.

He took her face in his hands and captured her lips at long last, excited at being able to taste her after what seemed like an eternity. She gave in instantly to his kiss and let him have his way with her, completely willingly. She kissed him and held him with as much strength and lust as she could muster. Vegeta knew she would never resist him again for any reason. She had finally allowed herself to completely open herself to him whenever he would need it, no matter how far apart these moments would be.

* * *

That night, after Vegeta and Bulma had fallen asleep in her bed Vegeta was jostled awake. He didn't move or open his eyes, just listened. Bulma had woken up suddenly and started to rummage around with the phone on her bedside table.

"Shit!" she cursed in the form of a whisper.

_She couldn't be stealthy if she tried._

She tried to use the phone but cursed once more to find out that it had been unplugged from the wall during their previous activities. Most likely from when she had taken her shoes off and thrown them to the wall right above the table where her phone sat.

After plugging it back in she grabbed the whole phone and brought it with her into the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack to allow room for the cord that was plugged into the wall. Clearly she thought this would make it so he wouldn't hear her if she spoke in her bathroom that was adjacent to her bedroom.

"Hey Yamcha, it's Bulma." She whispered.

Vegeta did not care to listen to what the fool had to say. He actually just wanted to go back to sleep but because of Bulma's feeble attempt to not disturb him he wasn't going to until she came back into bed.

"I know, I know. I'm _so_ sorry Yamcha." She said apologetically, "Something came up at work. They needed me in the lab tonight. It was an emergency."

She paused so he could talk.

"My parents weren't here tonight and they needed an executive to take care of the problem. I had to go in and work. I didn't hear you calling because we were so immersed in what we were doing that I didn't notice the phone and like I said no one was home tonight so no one picked up."

Another pause.

"I know I should have. I just lost track time. I thought I could finish in time to still see you tonight and the next thing I knew it was 2 in the morning. I just finished right now."

_What a good liar._

"Yeah I am pretty tired. Yeah. I promise I will make this up to you Yamcha, ok?"

She then laughed uncomfortably at something he said.

"Heh, yeah. Ok, good night. Yeah – love you too..." and she waited a few moments before she hung up the phone.

It was another few minutes of silence and she still hadn't left the bathroom. Vegeta couldn't hear her doing anything.

_What the hell is she doing? _

Finally she left her bathroom and put the phone back on the table. She sat down on the bed and crawled underneath the sheets. Vegeta had been lying on his back. The arm closest to Bulma was stretched out on her pillow while the other rested gently on his stomach. At first Bulma had been lying on her side facing away from Vegeta but after a few minutes she turned over to face him and ended up curling up next to him. She rested her head on his arm and snuggled up to his body. Vegeta didn't move his position in the slightest, just pretended to still be asleep as Bulma made herself comfortable next to him. He waited until she had finally drifted off before he opened his eyes and turned his head to look down at her.

_Why doesn't she tell him? Or at least break off her ties to him is she chooses to be with me over him? If this continues I may have to take matters in my own hands. If she is to bare my child I am certainly not sharing her, especially with the likes of that idiot. _

Vegeta looked back up to the ceiling. Bulma's mouth had slid open while she slept and as she breathed in and out her breath touched the skin on Vegeta's chest ever so lightly. It tickled the skin it touched and Vegeta had to suppress his own shiver from her warm breath. He finally closed his eyes and tried to sleep after thinking about how deep he was letting himself get into.

* * *

The next morning Vegeta woke far earlier than Bulma did. Once again she did not stir when Vegeta left the warmth of her bed of he was not worried he had killed her this time. He made a point to be extra careful and just assumed that a Saiyan being careful was the equivalent of amazingly exhausting sex to a mere Earthling. Vegeta chuckled lightly to himself at the thought of the Woman thinking that he was an animal in bed when she actually had no idea what kind of an animal he could _really_ be

Vegeta got dressed and left her and the room the way it was. He went down for breakfast, as usual, and then headed to the GR. While training Vegeta had decided that he would go back to his normal training routine. Eat, train, eat, train, eat, train, and then sleep. But now he made a slight alteration. The later part of his routine for the day would consist of the occasional wrestling match with Bulma. He knew now that he could not go another 2 weeks without feeling her or tasting her. After sleeping with her last night he knew immediately he had fed too much to his addiction and to his hunger one too many times to deny it any longer. There was no way he could seclude himself in the gravity chamber for that long knowing that she was just on the outside waiting for him. He certainly wasn't going to give Yamcha the opportunity to sweep her up out of his grasp either, which would eventually happen if he stayed away from her for that long again considering what her reaction had been.

No, he had a full blown addiction to the blue haired beauty. She had set him on fire both nights they were together and he craved that fire again. However, he wasn't going to let himself become dependent upon her. He was stronger than that. This was simply for his, and her, pleasure. To release the tension they both shared sexually. All beings needed that release, and if she happened to bare his child in the process then all the better for him. If he was going to be stuck on this planet for at least 3 years than he was going to enjoy himself in _some_ way or another if fighting a worthy opponent wasn't an option.

Vegeta assumed that Bulma would assume that he would stay in the GR for another 2 weeks like he had before. He would prove her wrong and reassure her that he wasn`t going to do that again by showing himself to her today. That way she would not be as difficult with him the next time he came to her bed. He would also have to re-establish what his intentions were again so as not to confuse her. Just because he wasn`t going to shy away from her again did not mean he was looking for the `relationship' that he knew she would want from him sooner or later. He would deal with that when it came to it, and realized that it would probably start to get to that point when she finally dumped that fool in order to pursue what she once had with him, with Vegeta.

Vegeta cringed at the thought of a _relationship_. He knew what human man/woman relationships were. They were gushy, mushy, love struck, sappy, weak, and superficial connections between 2 people. There were no _true_ bonds, true loyalty, true honesty, and true love between humans like there were between 2 Saiyans that managed to find someone they thought suitable to even think of forming a relationship with.

If there was one thing that Vegeta learnt about these Earthlings and their bonding processes was that it was all fake. The mushyness and sappyness was all just a masquerade for their stupid insecurities and suspiciousness. Humans were extremely suspicious and un-trusting of each other; they were also very disloyal and lied through their teeth. If Bulma truly cared for Yamcha like she made herself out to than she would never have cheated on him or lied to him. Therefore Vegeta did not feel shameful for pursuing her.

_Feh, having a true bond with another is knowing their every strength and weakness. The things they pride in and their fears. Being truly loyal is to stand by the other in victory and utter defeat, to the very end. To laugh at the prospect of straying from the bed you make with your mate and to kill anyone who suggests you should betray them. To have true honesty is to have enough courage, honour, and pride to tell the other when you are afraid and when you are afraid for them. To man up to things you've done wrong. There is absolutely no strength and no pride in any human relationship. It's disgusting. They have no idea what a relationship really is. _

As Vegeta thought of this, while training, he did not realize how much of a hypocrite he really was. He would never tell anyone if he was afraid for them because he had never been afraid for anyone, and he would never admit to being afraid of anything. He knew he had done many things wrong in his life but didn't feel he needed to admit that to anyone. He most likely felt this way because he had no one to form a true relationship with, no one to do it for. There wasn't anyone worthy enough for him. Although he had all of these ideals about what a true relationship was based on what his father and mother had taught him, he had never practiced them. He never had a chance to. Frieza did not believe in it, so he made it so the Saiyan race slowly did not believe in it either. Vegeta's father had always told him that there was once a time where they did and that his father and mother were one of the last examples of it.

Too bad Vegeta never had much of a parent to learn the traditional Saiyan ways from.

Vegeta finally stopped to take a break for lunch. He walked inside the building and down one of the many halls that lead to the kitchen. He could sense Bulma down the way and he slowly got within hearing range of what she was saying. She was speaking to her mother.

"-let me know, but just when he calls could you please tell him I'm busy and that I'll call him back later?" Bulma pleaded.

"Is everything alright, honey?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. We just – got into a little fight that's all. I don't feel like dealing with him right now so could you just take his messages for me if he does call in the next few weeks?" she asked.

Vegeta had just gotten in visual range of the 2 opposite women.

Bulma was wearing a knee length black pencil skirt with a violet coloured tank top. She had a white lab coat on with a name tag attached to the breast pocket. Her hair was curled, as usual, and was worn down with her bangs pinned up on top of her head.

"Alright dear."

As Vegeta came into their view both women looked over at him. Bunny looked excited while Bulma looked surprised.

"Oh good you're ready to eat! I'll just go and run into the kitchen to get everything set out for you Vegeta!" Bunny said in her usual chipper tone and hopped off down the hallway.

Vegeta looked at Bulma and Bulma looked at Vegeta. She looked at him with expectation, he knew she would. She expected him to be training, and since he wasn't, she now expected him to say something to her about their moments together. Vegeta would not. Not yet. He was planning on walking right by her but the way she was looking at him made him stop in front of her and cross his arms in his usual fashion.

"What is it woman?" he snapped.

"I – just expected you to be training all day...and all week." She said slowly, watching his expression as she spoke. She was studying him.

"I will be training all day and all week, but I need to eat. I cannot achieve the strength of a Super Saiyan if I don't have the required energy I need. The last 2 weeks was an experiment." he said simply.

She looked at him and let the corners of her lips rise up into the slightest smile. Vegeta noticed. He frowned. He could handle her mother smiling at him but it made him uncomfortable when Bulma did. He didn't want her to form feelings for him, least of all happy ones. He was afraid of it.

_An insult would surely rid her of such feelings._

"But I don't expect _you_ to understand. You would never be able to dream of the strength I aspire for, nor would you be able to handle the amount of food I require for energy." He said and started to walk off down the hallway past her, "By the looks of you, you'd bloat up like a balloon with that amount of food. No matter how good the plastic surgeon is on your speed dial."

He could hear Bulma huff behind him and he smirked.

"I'll be in the lab all day Vegeta, so _don't_ come to bother me when you need your _diaper_ changed!" she snapped and started to walk off in the opposite direction, walking particularly loudly so Vegeta would wince at the horrible noise her heels made on the floor.

_Shrew._


	9. Chapter 9

I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry for taking so long on this last update. I really like being a chapter ahead of what I post, its just this neurotic thing I do lol. I like making sure I have at least the next chapter already written just in case I take too long to keep typing the next one beacuse if that happens then I already have the next chapter ready to tide you all over with :)

Aaaaanyways, I think I've kept you long enough! Keep reading, and keep up with the fantastic reviews! They are all so great!

* * *

October of the 2nd Year

Vegeta jabbed an invisible opponent furiously with his fists from within the GR. Sweat poured down his face and muscular body. His bare skin emanated heat and he could even feel his bones hurting.

It had been almost 3 full months since Vegeta and Bulma started sleeping together. Once a week seemed to be the usual routine and Bulma had never gotten angry with him about it. They never even talked about it, really. When Vegeta needed to satiate his craving he would go to Bulma's balcony at night and if she left her window unlocked he would let himself in, otherwise he would return to his own room. He was respectful of her privacy and even though they slept together quite often and never spoke of it in person he never forced himself into her bed if it wasn't what she wanted. Sometimes she would even go to him in his room, which was rare, but sometimes it was her that needed a release more than him.

Whatever it was between Vegeta and Bulma, it felt odd to him. He knew full well that the Saiyan couples before him did not mate for the sole purpose of bearing children and then act nasty and rudely to each other. It wasn`t "intimacy by night, hatred by day". Yet during the daylight hours and in front of others Vegeta and Bulma were still just as nasty towards each other as they were before. It was as if they had never slept together, ever. No one would ever guess what was really happening between them.

Mind you, Vegeta was glad about that. He did not want others being aware of what was really going on. He was embarrassed. He was embarrassed because he was not given the chance to find a true Saiyan mate. He had to make do with an Earthling woman with a loud mouth. He did not feel prideful or strong in having to grasp at straws in order to leave an heir behind because he couldn't get rid of one problem that shouldn't have been a problem. Kakarott. Vegeta felt truly pathetic.

Vegeta didn't want to be in love, to be in a relationship with anyone. That life was dead and gone to him forever since Frieza showed up when he was only a child. Therefore he could not have Bulma growing feelings for him. He supposed that was why he could not stop himself from being rude and insulting her. It was his way of showing her that he did not _want_ her to get too close despite what they were doing with each other.

So far it seemed as though she understood without Vegeta having to explain anything, which he really did not want to have to do. It was embarrassing enough to think the things he thought let alone sharing his thoughts of failure with the likes of her. Besides, she had to have understood what was and wasn't going on between them because she still had not broken things off with her idiot boyfriend.

Vegeta had decided to finish up his training for the evening, eat some dinner, and go to Bulma. He originally planned on taking a shower first, then heading to kitchen to eat, and then going to Bulma's room but on his way he searched for Bulma's ki and found her already in her room, and more specifically, in her bathroom. She was probably taking a shower herself.

Vegeta grinned and decided he would take his shower _while_ seeing Bulma, and then eat afterwards. He flew over to her balcony and let himself in through the open glass doors. He could hear the shower running and saw the white steam seeping out from the crack in her bathroom door.

Without making a sound he walked over to the door and opened it, letting the warm humid mist hit his bare chest and pausing a moment to feel it. He looked to the shower and could make out a faint silhouette of Bulma's figure through the almost translucent shower curtain.

With a devilish grin on his face Vegeta reached over to the sink and turned on the tap, letting it run and just waited. Soon the water from the shower grew extremely cold and Bulma let out a yelp of surprise. She jumped out of the way of the cold water that was crashing down on top of her and angrily pulled the shower curtain to the side so as to get out of the shower immediately.

Vegeta already knew what he was going to say and the second she realized he was there he would speak. He turned off the tap once she opened the shower curtain and was about to talk when he heard Bulma scream his name, and not in a good way, and then a shampoo bottle was hurtled at his face.

Vegeta didn't even bother to dodge the insignificant object and let it smack him in the face. It didn't hurt, but the excess water from the bottle being splashed on his face wasn't a good touch. Vegeta wiped his face angrily and glared at Bulma only to be met with an even angrier face.

Vegeta couldn't help but feel a bit worried. This woman could _definitely_ scare the living shit out of any human with this look of pure fury alone.

"VEGETA! GET **OUT**!" she bellowed and threw another bottle of hair product at him.

Not going to subject himself to this kind of frivolous child's play he briskly exited her bathroom and waited inside her room for her to stop screaming and throwing things from within the bathroom. What the hell had he done anyway?

Finally Bulma emerged from the bathroom clad in a bath towel wrapped around her wet body. She was still sopping wet. She glared at him. Vegeta glared back and crossed his arms. He would not be treated in such a way for doing absolutely nothing.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing Vegeta!?" Bulma yelled questioningly at him.

"I was trying to join you in there but you wouldn't have any of that, now would you?" Vegeta snapped.

"What the hell makes you think you can just come into my room and sneak up on me in the shower and expect to _join_ me afterwards!?"

"As long as your window is open woman I will come and go as I please." He said and she looked like she would explode, "If that's suddenly a problem, then lock it."

"Don't think I won't!" she yelled and huffed for a moment as she tried to calm herself down.

Vegeta watched her. She was so worked up, so angry, so frustrated. What had brought this on? It was not the first time Vegeta had come to join her in the shower. What made this time so different? So infuriating for her? It didn't bother Vegeta because he cared about what he had done to upset her, but more of why she was acting this way. What had upset her so much? It certainly couldn't have been Vegeta, and since it wasn't him he wanted to know what it really was because it might affect how much he could come to her. He could care less about her feelings.

"What is wrong with you woman?" Vegeta finally asked.

Bulma laughed sarcastically at Vegeta's audacity to ask such a stupid question, "What is wrong with _me_? I think there is something wrong with _you_ Vegeta!"

"No. It's something wrong with you." Vegeta corrected in a bold tone, "This is not the first time I have come unannounced to your bathroom and joined you. What has made this time so different? Why are you suddenly hostile to me when I have done nothing?"

Bulma paused, finally at a loss for words. Her expression changed to a sad one and she stared at Vegeta while thinking, as if she was debating whether or not to answer Vegeta's question truthfully.

"Answer me woman." Vegeta snapped, growing impatient.

With a sigh Bulma reluctantly answered, "I told Yamcha we should go on a break today, ok?"

Vegeta frowned for a moment and thought.

_A break? I suppose that means breaking ties with the fool. She would not break away entirely from him though, he is her __**friend**__, so she probably means romantically...Great, that can't mean anything good for me..._

Even though Vegeta was slightly relieved that she would not be going to Yamcha's bed anymore, he didn't want this to mean that she had now decided to devote herself to him.

_She was so hostile towards me though, so it can't mean that. No, because she was about ready to kill me, if she could, so this must mean something else._

"So? What the hell does that have to do with you assaulting me?" Vegeta asked.

"So!? Kami Vegeta, you are completely _clueless_!" she snapped and slipped inside her bathroom once more and slammed the door forcefully.

Vegeta stood his ground, not intending to leave until she explained her response. A few minutes later Bulma opened her door and was now wearing only her underwear, a simple white pair.

"You know Vegeta, that wasn't an easy thing for me to do!" she said while placing her hands on her hips.

"Well that's your prerogative. If it upset you so much to the point where you brashly attack me then why the hell did you do it?"

"Ugh!" was Bulma's response before she slammed the bathroom door once again.

A few minutes later she opened the door again but this time she was wearing jeans and held her shirt in her hand as she walked out into her room and stood on the opposite side of her bed across from Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I was cheating on him with you! I've been unfaithful to him for nearly 3 months!" she said, expecting some sort of a significant response from Vegeta.

Vegeta just looked blankly at her, like he was unimpressed.

_So? It was her decision to go this route with me. It`s her own fault if she is feeling guilt._

"This whole time it's been killing me for doing this to him. I just couldn't stand it anymore. I'm certainly not going to tell him what I've done to him, but I can't keep going on pretending like I'm a saint, not to Yamcha." She said as she slipped her shirt over her head to put it on.

"I had to break it off, at least for a little while so I can figure things out between him and I, and you and me...Kami he's been so good to me, and what have I done in return?" she said and trailed off as she got lost in her swirling thoughts.

_Perfect. This is just perfect. The wench is feeling regret and soon that could translate into her backing out. I will be damned if she goes back on her word! There was no going back, she knew that!_

As much as it made Vegeta angry that Bulma could possibly decide to stop sleeping with him in order to be faithful to Yamcha, if that is who she truly loved, Vegeta knew he could never force her to be with him, to have a child with him if in the end it was not what she wanted. Sometimes it frustrated Vegeta when his "good" nature overpowered his desires and his anger.

Vegeta grunted, "You have only yourself to blame woman." He said and that got her attention, her angered attention, "You knew full well what you were getting yourself into. It is not my fault if you happened to forget about that idiot when you got in bed with me. If you no longer accept me into _your_ bed then lock your damn window and return to your beloved pathetic excuse for a fighter. Either way, learn to set your priorities straight woman, and stop looking for sympathy for the situation you got yourself into."

Instead of fuming and yelling Bulma's eyes started to get glossy. Her heart rate had elevated and her fists were clenched. She was holding herself back, but all the while her expression she grew more and more sad.

"You bastard..." she said softly as a small tear escaped her eye.

_She's...crying?_

"Get out." She said in a soft, but angered tone.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. He hadn't really intended to make her this upset, but he wanted to get the point across that he would not all of sudden open his arms and be loving just because she had, as of right now, chosen him over Yamcha. He also wanted to make it clear that he was none too pleased about her flip flopping between sleeping with him or being faithful to Yamcha, but that he would not force her to do one or the other.

"I said get out Vegeta!" she snapped, never looking away from his eyes.

Vegeta just grunted, turned, and left through her balcony window. He would return later tonight, after taking a shower and eating, to give her time to cool off and think clearly.

* * *

Later that night when he returned to her balcony her lights were her off and her glass door was locked. He could sense her ki and knew that she sleeping in her room. Vegeta assumed she would lock it, but when Vegeta returned the next night it was locked again.

So, Vegeta decided he would take another week away from Capsule Corp. to train in the wilderness. It would be good for Bulma to clear her mind and set her priorities and good for Vegeta so he could get away from the exhausting life he had made for himself there.

_How in the hell did this ever happen to me?_

After a week Vegeta returned, but wasn't any happier when he got back than when he had left. He came back midday intending to go straight into his gravity chamber only to find that it had strange black tentacles hanging all over it on the outside. He flew around it a few times to discover that whoever had done this had made the outside of his GR look like a giant cartoonish spider. Vegeta was _not_ impressed.

"WOMAN!" he bellowed and landed on the ground in front of the GR.

He already had sensed people inside the GR, not to mention he could hear them, but he knew Bulma was somewhere in the house and refused to go near the GR until _she_ explained what the hell was going on.

It was a relatively warm day compared to the typical fall weather that would be expected at the end of October. The sun was out and there were multicoloured leaves that littered the ground all around. Bulma finally emerged from the C.C. building wearing jeans and a large brown sweater.

"You _summoned_ me, Vegeta?" she asked rudely as she made her way over to him.

He pointed behind him at the GR and spoke menacingly, but slowly.

"What-the-hell-is-_that_?" he demanded.

Bulma looked beyond him at where she was pointed and just grinned.

"That? Why, that's a spider Vegeta." She said nonchalantly.

"Do not play games with me woman! What have you done to my gravity chamber?"

"I haven't done anything, thank you very much. It's my parents doing. You got a problem with it, take it up with them." She said, acting as if she was indifferent.

"Fine." Vegeta answer and grinned himself, "I'll just take it all down _myself_."

"Oh c'mon Vegeta! Today is Halloween. My parents wanted to use the GR as a haunted house this year. It's just one day. I think you can handle one day without it. You can take it all down in morning yourself if you want." She said before Vegeta could leave.

"You must think me daft or something, don't you? I remember this _Halloween_ holiday of yours from last year, and I also remember your parents wanting to use the GR for a "haunted house" then!" Vegeta retorted.

"Wow, so you _do_ pay attention when low class people talk to you." Bulma said smugly.

"As I recall I said NO to that stupid idea last year and I am saying NO again this year!" Vegeta snapped.

"As I recall, this Gravity Chamber is MY property and is sitting on MY land, so I'll do with it what I like." Bulma said snottily while sticking her nose up in the air.

Vegeta growled angrily. How he wished to rip her tongue out right about now. She was right however. It wasn't his property so therefore she could do what she wanted to it, to Vegeta's dismay.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do for the rest of the damn day, woman!?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and kept her arms crossed. He couldn't tell if it was because she was cold or irritated with him.

"Jeez Vegeta I'm not your mother! Do whatever, I don't care! Figure something out. The house will be empty tonight so you can use the Capsule Corp. gym or something." She said in an irritated tone.

Vegeta figured that her parents would be in the GR all night, but why would Bulma not be at home?

"Where are _you_ going tonight?" Vegeta asked rudely.

"Ugh, you're not my father Vegeta!" Bulma snapped and jabbed her pointer finger at his chest, "You're not my boyfriend either. You're not my _anything_, so you have no business knowing!"

With that said she spun around and steadily stormed off into the house. Vegeta knew instantly what her harbouring hostility was about. Vegeta just grunted and watched her until she disappeared. He would rather have her angry with him than in love with him. He knew exactly how to handle anger since it was almost second nature to him. Love, however, was like a giant monster that Vegeta did not know how to stop, so he would avoid it at all costs.


	10. Chapter 10

Yay another update! lol Here is the next chapter for you hungry readers :P So happy you're all liking it so far! Thanks for all the reviews again!

* * *

Later that night Vegeta had gotten too bored using the Capsule Corp. gym facilities. They were pathetic really, so he decided to take _another_ night away from the property in order to cleanse himself of this ridiculous Halloween business.

_If she locks her damned window for another night than I will have to assume she is breaking her promise and forget about it. Then I can finally just concentrate my full attention on training since I admit it has been lacking as of late. _

It had just gotten dark out and Bulma's parents were already in the Gravity Room handing out candy to children and scaring the snot out of them. Vegeta had to admit, the idea of scaring the piss out of little vulnerable children on the one night that it was acceptable made him chuckle and almost want to join in on the chaos, but such things were much too juvenile and useless for the Prince.

Vegeta walked down the halls wearing only his training pants and a towel slung over his muscular and sweat glistening shoulder. He proceeded to the kitchen to find something to eat besides chocolate and candy. While he rummaged through the fridge he could hear Bulma upstairs as she exited her room, closing the door behind her. She was now coming down the hall and towards the staircase.

_How disappointing. She hasn't left for her __**mysterious**__ night out yet._

He heard her approach and just as she was about to come out of the hallway and into the kitchen she stopped and quickly backed into the hallway where Vegeta would not be able to visually see her. He heard her whisper an "oh shit" at his presence in the kitchen which she was undoubtedly not expecting.

_What is she hiding?_

"I heard you coming a mile away woman. So you might as well come in here and show me what you are hiding because I won't let you leave until you do." Vegeta said loudly and strongly.

He heard her say "fuck!" strongly and then sigh. After she took a deep breath she finally walked into the kitchen. Vegeta turned around to look at her and he raised an eyebrow while he nearly dropped the jug of orange juice that he held in his hand. He had to try his hardest not to let his jaw drop.

Bulma stood before him in her usual pose: hands on hips, one toe tapping on the floor, and an irritated expression. However, she was not wearing her usual clothes. Tonight she had donned a rather revealing outfit which Vegeta assumed was for a Halloween party of some kind. Vegeta also assumed that she was trying to be a bunny by the subtle hint of her black and navy bunny ears head band and white cotton tail pinned to her tailbone. Yet Vegeta knew for a fact that this was not what a bunny looked like.

She was wearing a form fitting deep navy blue body suit that showed off her amazing hips and had no straps with a heart shaped neck line that accentuated her bust. Her legs were covered by sheer black leggings but when Vegeta looked hard enough he could see that it looked almost like netting. Black heels completed the almost nonexistent outfit and Vegeta almost had a right mind to turn her around and force her to change or she wasn't leaving the house.

Though her clothes were what shocked him the most upon first glance, her hair was probably the most noticeable difference. She had straightened it, or rather left it straight. He was so used her to her curls he had completely forgotten what her natural hair looked like. It was long too. He hadn't even realized how much it had grown since he last saw it straight.

_How did I ever think she looked plain?_

When Vegeta first saw Bulma he thought her to be rather plain, besides the odd coloured hair, and did not pay a second thought to her. Now that he was been around her for nearly a year and a half he truly thought she was unique.

Blue hair was highly uncommon among Saiyans and most other races that Vegeta had seen. That detail alone made Bulma stand out from the rest. Also her paper thin hair was something Vegeta had never seen and now he had to admit that he found it more interesting than curly hair. He imagined running his bare fingers through her glossy locks.

_I have to have her. She has to be the one to bare my child. _

She was physically flawless and she had to be the mother of his child. There was no one else as perfect as Bulma was. Her personality, on the other hand, was not so flawless but Vegeta assumed he could change some of that over time, Kami willing.

Bulma brushed back her side swept bangs out of her eyes and grunted with annoyance.

"Are you going to say how horrible I look or just stare at me all night?" she snapped and brought Vegeta's attention back to the issue of her 'clothing'.

"Hmph, how can I tell you that you look horrible when you're not wearing any clothes." Vegeta replied and crossed his arms.

"What! I am too wearing clothes!" she cried and started to blush slightly.

"You look as though you are in your undergarments." Vegeta said and turned around to face the counter so he could pour himself a glass of orange juice, "I was under the impression that 'outfits' like that were reserved for my eyes only."

"Your eyes don't get reservations over _anything_ Vegeta!" Bulma snapped angrily at him.

_They damn well do when something is __**mine.**_

Vegeta mentally cursed himself because he knew he couldn't say it out loud to her yet. She was still unaware that she would be having a child with him and soon thereafter be his mate. Once that happened she would officially be his.

"And the clothes I wear to whatever outings I go to are none of your damn business!" she added before storming out the door.

Vegeta knew that if Bulma was going to one of the usual parties that she went to that she would grab the attention of most of the male population that was present, especially with what she was wearing tonight. That was the last thing that Vegeta needed; a billion numb scull suitors that were exactly like, if not worse, than Yamcha.

_ Why is it so difficult to keep my possessions in line? I will never enjoy the fact that everyone wants what a Prince has. _

_

* * *

_

Later in the night Vegeta found himself in Bulma's room just sitting on her bed and taking in her scent that was all around him. He wasn't even thinking about anything, just sitting there. He had probably just been sitting there for hours, but then he did start to think.

_How the hell did I wind up in here? I finished eating, and then couldn't stop thinking about what that woman was wearing. I felt unsatisfied from seeing her in such a provocative way in turn craving her body. I came up here to try to satiate the craving by having her smell all around me but now I feel even more unsatisfied and I crave her even more. _

_What the fuck is happening to me? I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. I do not crave the pleasures of anything to the point where I am nearly desperate! It's as if she has cast a spell on me. A spell that slowly makes me want her more, makes me need to have her, makes me jealous because of her...Jealous? When have I ever been jealous before?_

_I was jealous of the power that my father had being King. I was jealous of the power Frieza had over everyone, that is until I wanted to rip his heart from his chest, burn it to ashes, and shove them down his throat. I am jealous of Kakarott. That damn fool of a Saiyan. I am jealous of the power he has. And now I am jealous of the men that are gawking over Bulma right now...What the hell have I let myself turn into? A sappy, love sick mongrel who wants to start a family? No, I may be jealous of Kakarott's power but not his life. I do not covet his relationship to his wife, the fact that he has an earthling "picture perfect" family. What I want is to be stronger than him. What I want is an heir. What I want is her..._

_I must remember. She is the only suitable female to mate with on this wretched planet, probably the universe actually. How sad. My standards cannot possibly be that high, and that's saying something when it comes to Bulma. In ways I am actually settling with her. Anyways, she is the only option I have left in order to avoid certain consequences in the future when I defeat Kakarott. Perhaps I should give her more time to see the error of her ways. She won't keep her window locked for too much longer..._

Vegeta sensed her presence. She was outside of the house. She had just gotten out of a car and was making her way to the front door. Vegeta could sense that something wasn't right however. She seemed a bit different. She seemed weaker than usual, and slightly sporadic.

Vegeta left her room and stood at the top of the stairs and just listened. She came in through the front door and started to walk into the kitchen, but her footing was a little off. She seemed to be struggling to walk and was not walking in a straight fluid motion. He then heard her knock into a chair and shoved it over clumsily.

_What the hell is wrong with her?_

He walked down the stairs and down the hall towards the kitchen. Part of the kitchen was in view. He could see Bulma leaning over the chair she had ran into. She looked like she was sick. Suddenly her feet slid from underneath her and she fell to the ground groggily. She tried to sit up but it appeared that she was very dizzy from falling so suddenly.

"Bulma." Vegeta said to himself, not really intending to say it out loud.

_She's been drugged!_

Vegeta rushed into the kitchen to get to her to make sure she was alright.

_She mustn't be damaged!_

But once Vegeta got in close range of her he could instantly smell the alcohol on her breath and all over her body. Vegeta stopped a few feet away and looked down at her in a disgusted way.

_Feh, she's just inebriated. __**Extremely **__inebriated. _

Bulma finally sat up and looked up at Vegeta, having just noticed that he was there. When she looked at him he simply raised an eyebrow questioningly at her. She grinned.

"Vegeta!" she cried a bit too loudly for the time of night that it was.

She slowly picked herself up off the ground and held the table for support.

"_Kami_, even when you look pissed off you look sexy." She said.

Vegeta assumed it was directed at him even though she didn't look at him when she said it.

_This should be interesting_.

"You are a grown woman and you still don't know how to take care of yourself?" Vegeta asked.

"Hey! I do _so_ know how to take myself care of me!" she slurred. Her eyes looked glossy and dazed, slightly half closed.

"Hmph, just barely." Vegeta replied and crossed his arms.

"You know what! I have been really trying here Vegeta! I have been trying to so hard at whatever this is between us! Whatever this thing, this stuff, this is!" she cried angrily.

If Vegeta didn't want to get information out of Bulma in her vulnerable state than he would be too entertained at her rambling and arm flailing to pay attention to what she was saying. However, what she was saying pertained to him so his ears instantly perked up.

"And what is that exactly? What _stuff_ is going on between us woman?" he asked. He almost feared her answer. She would never tell him the _whole_ truth if she was sober, so this might be his only chance to find out where her stance is. He had to know how to play out his next move.

She stared at him blankly for a few moments, wobbling ever so slightly.

"I don't _know_ Vegeta!" she yelled, "That's what I have been trying to figure out since Janurary or April or whatever...No it was July!"

_Women always think too much about things that should be so simple. I don't know if I should be relieved that she's confused at what I'm doing or wary. Because she's confused she could potentially get more frustrated and decline my further advances. Or it could give me more time to impregnate her and then she could put two and two together herself._

Bulma switched her weight from one hip to the other but in doing so she slightly lost balance and stumbled to the side. Vegeta did not make a move to steady her and she did it herself anyways, just barely. Vegeta had to admit, if she did not smell of alcohol he would be too distracted to pay attention to what she was saying based on her attire. She looked sexy as hell in that playboy bunny ensemble.

"I mean, you are such a fucking jackass! You're arrogant...and stupid...and _very very_ stupid!" she said and then looked directed at Vegeta, "But _kami_ you are the best sex I've ever had!"

Vegeta tried extremely hard not to change his facial expression at her last remark. A part of him even wanted to chuckle with conceitedness. No one had ever said that to him before. Sure he assumed he was pretty wicked in bed since most of the women he slept with cried out, rather loudly, in ecstasy. They never got a chance to praise him afterwards for he would never stay long enough after to give them a chance. He also never slept with the same woman twice. Kami he hadn't even slept with a large amount of women anyway, so how much experience could he really have? Fighting was always a priority and he never had time to have sex.

_Perhaps that is why I am so addicted to this confusing creature before me? I have had no time to let out my sexual urges and now I seem to have __**extra**__ time. _

Vegeta knew there were two kinds of sex. The unemotional kind that was meant for the release of urges and tensions, and the mutually fulfilling kind that was meant to have with your mate. Vegeta had always performed the first and never thought for a second that perhaps sex with Bulma was fulfilling for him and for her. He just assumed that what he felt was the sweet release of his tensions but now that he thought about it, maybe he was fulfilled. Maybe Bulma fulfilled him.

_This is quickly becoming a problem. One that I do not wish to get myself into. If there is one thing that I've learned from these human women is that they take one small thing, misinterpret it, and blow it up into a huge thing. Perhaps I should get out before it's too late..._

"Holy _shit_! I think I might be falling in **love** with you!" she said like she was disgusted at the thought, "Kami that's impossible! How could I even be in love with YOU! How could you ever be in love with _anybody_ let alone ME!?"

Vegeta was choked. It happened. She was starting to grow feelings of love for him and this was what he was trying to avoid. As much as he was incredibly pissed off at Bulma for admitting these feelings to him he didn't know what was worse; having to now deal with an even more emotionally frustrated wench of a woman or the fact that she had so little faith in his ability to love. Vegeta always felt that he would never fall in love, for many different reasons, but he never felt that he was _incapable_ of loving another, he just preferred not to.

Vegeta glared at her and decided he had had enough of watching her make a fool of herself. He spun on his heel and turned to leave down the hallway. He heard her stumble once more in her attempt to run after him. She managed to catch up after a few seconds and grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked to the side angrily at her. He had the right mind to punch her through the wall.

"Don't walk away from me Veggie!" she cried and went to stand in front of him, "I don't want you to walk away! I just want you to stay! That's all for now!"

"Is that so woman? Why is it you want me to stay so badly?" he snapped, "I'm a jackass, I'm arrogant, I'm stupid, I'm a _tyrant_, I'm a pain in your ass! Why the hell do you want me to stay!?"

"Gosh Vegeta I just want to know if you are capable of a heart you know? Like, if you could ever just sleep with me but not _sleep_ with me, you know!? That's all I want!" she tried to explain.

"You're drunk Bulma. Go to your room and pass out before I _make_ you pass out." Vegeta snarled and tried to walk past her.

"NO!" she cried and threw herself at him.

She threw her arms around his neck but suddenly her legs gave out as she sighed softly. Vegeta caught her in his arms before she fell to the ground. Her head lolled to the side and she moaned, "Don't leave me Veggie...Don't leave..." and then her head lolled backwards and her arms fell from his shoulders and hung at her sides as she finally passed out.

Vegeta looked down at the highly intoxicated and scantily clad woman in his arms. He ran over everything Bulma had just said to him in his mind and he kept telling himself that it meant nothing for she was drunk as hell. But, what if it did? Vegeta didn't know what to think and he didn't know what he should do now. Should he put her in her room and leave her there? Forget about an heir and forget about anything to do with the blue rose? Or should he stay and try to get it through her head what is was he thought he wanted and what it was he thought he didn't want?

_She has an attachment issue with me already. This will be a problem as well. _

Vegeta picked Bulma up in his arms and slowly carried her towards her bedroom.

_I cannot leave, it's too late for that now. She cannot turn back on this as much as I can't. I __**need**__ an heir, and I need it to be with her. She's angry with me however, which poses another problem. She might end up getting so angry she will refuse to leave her window open any longer. _

Vegeta entered Bulma's room and lightly laid her down on her bed on her back. She was out cold and would be throughout the night and probably partly into the day. Vegeta looked down at her as she slept and weighed his options.

_Sleep with her but not sleep with her? What does she mean?...A night of sleep without sex?...Perhaps I should give her what she wants, just to prove to her that I am serious about what I want from her. If afterwards she asks me to tell her what I want specifically from her, I will simply tell her the truth. No more of these stupid mixed signals. I will tell her it is only about sex and an heir, __**not**__ about feelings and love..._

Vegeta crawled into bed beside her. He lay still for a few moments thinking. He knew he would never get to sleep tonight, not with everything that was swirling around in his head keeping his mind active. He would endure it; he had gone a few full days and nights without sleep before. Granted it would be much harder while Bulma was sleeping next to him, but he would get a whiff of the alcohol that clung to her and then he would be glad that he didn't have to kiss that big mouth.

* * *

The next morning Vegeta woke up at his usual early hour. Neither he nor she moved from the positions they were in all night and just like he assumed he didn't feel at all rested. He simply grunted and got out of the bed without disturbing her. He doubted he could, she still seemed very much unconscious.

He decided to leave through her door instead of the window. He didn't want the cold air to rush into the room and wake her up just in time to see him flee the scene. That is the last thing she needed to see, Vegeta _leaving_.

He proceeded to the kitchen, as usual, and would start his day as normal.

_I have a feeling that Bulma bearing my child is going to make my life much more complicated rather than simpler. The things __**I**__ have to put up with in this god damn place...I will never forget, and I will hold it against her for her entire life, make no mistake about that woman. _


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! It's been a while since I've updated. My classes are just wrapping up this week and I have exams all this month so updating will be slow during April. Once my exams are done and I get into a scheduled work pattern for the summer I'll be updating regularly again. :) Please be patient with me, I have not forgotten or anything haha. How could I? :P Anyways, since you've been waiting so long for this chapter it just so happens to be a special one that I think you will all enjoy! __ Just a little treat from me to you.

* * *

November of the 2nd Year

_Damn wretched woman. Damn the entire female species for not knowing what the fuck they want!_

Vegeta had just finished eating breakfast only to be irritated and pissed at the fact that Bulma did not come down to eat, _again_. Ever since Halloween she had been secluding herself in her office and working day and night. She barely ever came down to the kitchen to eat a meal and barely ever made contact with Vegeta. He knew she was avoiding him by the time it was halfway through November and he stopped trying to go to her window after she had still kept it locked the night after Halloween. It was then that Vegeta decided he did not have to go to her but that it should be _her_ that went to him.

He knew what he wanted and his decision had not changed, despite Bulma's never ending flip flopping of emotions. Bulma however, was still very confused at what she wanted. Therefore Vegeta decided that if she truly wanted to keep sleeping with him and not be with Yamcha, then she would go to him to get what she wanted. Vegeta had nothing to prove to her, after all. Not to mention that this whole situation was her fault and not his.

It had been almost a full month since he stopped visiting Bulma's balcony, and she had never gone to see him either for sex or to just argue. Vegeta was not pleased. He was raving, actually. He was about ready to pack all of his things and just leave.

_Feh, that would teach that wench a lesson. Then she will have lost her chance. I hope she stays miserable for her entire life. _

"Hmm I think I better go check on Bulma. She hasn't come down yet today, not even to her office. Maybe I'll bring her up some breakfast too. She's been in this funk lately. I have no idea why she refuses to come down to the kitchen?" Bunny said to Vegeta, but she might as well have been talking to herself, "Has she said anything to you Vegeta? Do you know why she's acting so weird lately?"

Vegeta didn't even regard her with a response; he didn't even look at her. Sometimes her stupidity was just too much for him. He stood from the table and walked towards the exit.

"Oh I suppose you haven't. You've been training constantly this month." She said as Vegeta left the kitchen.

Vegeta made his way outside and was about to walk to the GR when he looked at the ground to see that it had just snowed last night so the walkway was now covered in snow. He simply created a ki ball in his hand and shot it in a straight line across the yard. It melted the snow in its path and left a wonderful clear walkway for Vegeta to walk on to get to the GR.

It was a crisp winter morning. The sky was clear of any clouds, the sun was shining brightly, and everything was covered in a fresh blanket of sparkly snow. It was probably very cold out, but such temperature extremes were fairly miniscule to Vegeta.

Just as he was about to enter the Gravity Chamber a shrill high pitched voice shattered the peaceful silence of the morning air.

"Vegeta! What the _hell_ is wrong with you!?" Bulma yelled from her balcony.

Vegeta looked over in the direction of her bedroom window to see a scantily clad Bulma yelling down at him from her snow covered balcony. She looked cold but did not seem to care for she was yelling too much at Vegeta.

"Kami you think _I'm_ moody and emotionally unstable but you're just as fucked up aren't you!" she screeched.

Usually Vegeta would just ignore her and walk right into the GR to piss her off even more then she already was, but this was the most attention that Vegeta had gotten from Bulma in a month and he was yearning for a good verbal spat, among other things that he had been deprived of.

Vegeta did not care to go deaf however so he flew up to her balcony so she would not shout at him from across the property. He floated just in front of the railing on Bulma's balcony; arms crossed, and looked at her at eye level. He could now see that she was wearing a light blue negligee and her straight hair was down and covering most of her shoulders, but she still looked rather cold. On the other hand, her face looked furious.

"I do not wish to lose my hearing woman, so now that I have come within speaking distance would you please refrain from shouting at me." Vegeta said calmly, "Now what the hell are you babbling on about?"

"I am not babbling Vegeta!" She snapped.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to say what she was so pissed about that made her finally speak to him.

"Well?" he asked.

Bulma hesitated for a moment, almost like she was trying to calm down before she spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me you stayed with me in my room all Halloween night?" she asked in an irritated tone but her eyes looked almost hopefully at him.

Vegeta snorted, "Tell me, how is it you only found this out _now_?"

_These humans are so un-intuitive. They can't even tell when there is another presence next to them when they are awake let alone when they are sleeping!_ _They are so clueless_.

"My mother just told me. She came into my room to check on me because apparently I made a lot of noise that night and then she saw us just sleeping in my bed. I didn't remember then because I barely remember anything from that night I was so drunk." She explained more calmly as she held her arms in an attempt to warm them, "So why did you stay with me that night? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hmph, it's not my fault you drank too much and don't remember anything from that night. I assumed you could tell when you were sleeping next to another person. Just goes to show how unaware you humans are."

"You're deflecting the question Vegeta." Bulma said, in an angry voice again, "_Why _did you stay with me that night?"

Vegeta paused for a moment before he spoke. He could see in her eyes that she was dying to know why, dying to have a reason to think he was as compassionate as she wanted him to be. He paused to torture her for a brief moment.

"Because you asked me to." He replied simply.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him confused, "What?"

"The night that you were inebriated. You had asked me to sleep with you in your bed and nothing else. You said that was all you wanted." Vegeta explained, still having not changed his floating position just beyond her balcony railing.

"I asked you to do that?" she asked more to herself as she looked off in the distance while trying to mentally figure out why she would ask him that.

She suddenly looked more confused and directed it at Vegeta and said, "You actually listened to me? I asked you to do that and you just did it?"

Vegeta did not know what to say in response. The reason he did it was to appease her so that she would stop acting like a child and get over whatever reason she had for continually being angry at him and locking him out of her bedroom.

He sure as hell wasn't going to tell her that, however. What kind of example would he be setting if he, the most powerful and fearing Saiyan in the universe cuddled with a woman to make her happy with him?

_Did I honestly even __**do**__ that?_

Just thinking about it made Vegeta feel sick at the thought at what he had done.

Because he still had not responded to Bulma's question Vegeta noticed that she was now smiling slyly at him. Why he wondered, until he figured that she was smiling at him in such a way because she assumed that what she guessed about his reason was true. Vegeta could have none of that.

"Well if you're so damn happy about it woman, then why the hell do you keep locking your window every night!?" he growled at her.

"Hey! _First_ of all I didn't know that you stayed with me all night until today! And secondly, I haven't locked my balcony window since the day after Halloween!" she snapped back with a slight shiver as the wind blew past her fragile body.

_Impossible! My god I am such an imbecile! She's had her fucking window open this whole time but I was too stubborn to bother to check every night because I wanted __**her**__ to come to me!_

As much as Vegeta was pissed about wasting an entire month for nothing, he had to laugh. He began to chuckle at the whole stupid situation. Bulma looked at him like he was insane.

"What is so damn funny Vegeta?" she asked irritated and she shivered once more.

"You mean to tell me you've been keeping this window open the whole time?" he asked and started to chuckle again.

This whole month had been ridiculous. The whole time he was yearning for her. He had to try his hardest not to think of her in order to have at least a day's worth of training, otherwise he would never be able to concentrate, only think about how much he wanted her body crushed against his.

Now that everything had been revealed he could finally have her again. It felt like it had been ages since he touched her skin and be burned for her even stronger than he did the first time he had her.

He then floated slightly above her and landed on the balcony in front of her. He swiftly scooped her up in his arms like a princess and carried her into her bedroom, closing the glass door behind him. He raised his ki slightly to create a warm aura around their bodies in order to warm Bulma's skin. Even Vegeta could feel how cold she was.

"Do you realize that you are impossible to do anything with, even play mind games?" he asked as he made his way to her bed.

"Well maybe you should stop playing mind games with me." She replied in a joking tone but underneath she was being sincere about it.

"Why don't I make up for lost time instead?" he proposed before crushing her face to his for a passionate kiss.

Kami he wanted her so badly. It was too long. A month was far too long and he did not care to make a point to be extra gentle with her, not this time. This time he had to have her then and there. All concern and the safe guards he had put in place to keep her safe and unharmed were a distant hum in his mind as he kissed her sultry lips.

Vegeta set her down on the bed and she stood on her knees so she was at eye level with him, never breaking the kiss. She began to grab at his clothes in a frenzy to get them off of his body. He didn't care that she was trying to do it, just merely helped her do it faster. He then grabbed the end on her night dress and pulled it up her body and over her head in one quick movement.

They stood naked in front of each other, kissing, and pressing their warm hungry bodies against each other. The feel of her soft skin against his was like nothing he ever experienced. He imagined that it was softer than heaven itself. He grabbed her hips and crushed her entire body against his forcefully, not being able to feel her enough. She felt so good against his hard muscular chest.

Bulma suddenly dug one of her hands in his hair and the other nearly attached itself to his right shoulder as she pulled his body on top of hers with all her strength so that he now lay on top of her on the bed. He could tell that she wanted this just as much as he did. She had missed it, like he had.

She had literally latched herself to Vegeta's body. Her right hand held firmly on his mane, which surprisingly did not feel too bad, while the other was probably leaving more scars on his back. Her one leg was curled around his hip and the other was slinked around his leg.

"Kami I want you Vegeta." Bulma moaned quietly in his ear as she yanked on his ear lobe hungrily.

Vegeta growled deep in his throat instinctively and he very much wished to comply. The animal in him wanted to do as she said and take her fast and hard, while the man in him wanted to take some time to enjoy it a bit more.

Bulma beat him to it, however, as she pushed him to the side of the bed so she could climb on top of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to keep him pinned down on the bed and looked down at him. Her thin straight blue locks spilled over her shoulders and framed her face angelically. She flicked all of her hair over and around to one side of her head and ran one hand through her soft hair as she placed herself on top of Vegeta.

Both Vegeta and Bulma moaned at the suddenness of being connected and Bulma wasted no time as she began to ride. Vegeta had never seen her so eager. She made his body feel things he could have never imagined a woman could do. He had never been with a woman in this way. He always made a point of being dominant and would never even consider what it would feel like if he let a women get on top of him. He enjoyed this.

The way she moved felt so foreign but so amazing. She moved with such grace yet with forcefulness. She was moaning louder than she usually did. Either that was because of her riding him, or because she was so thirsty for him, or perhaps a bit of both. He was thirsty for her.

He had been keeping his hands forcefully on her hips as they moved back and forth, he didn't know if he was holding on tight enough to hurt her, and he lifted one hand to her stomach and slowly ran it up the length of her front as he felt her burning skin. She was literally pumping his mind full of ecstasy and pleasure that he would never be able to put into words.

_I have to taste her_.

He soon would not be able to handle it. He sat up suddenly and wrapped his arms around Bulma's body tightly, kissing her front and neck as he let husky moans escape his lips, all the while still letting her move on top of him. He moved with her as he tasted her, feeling satisfaction wash over him soon.

Bulma moved her hands to his hair once more and grasped tightly as she arched her back ever so slightly. This slight adjustment sent bursts of electricity through Vegeta's body and he couldn't take it anymore. The end was coming.

He quickly lifted her body and swung around so that she was now underneath him and he was on top of her. He kept their proximity close, wrapping both of his arms around her body. With all that he had left he thrusted hard and fast, burying his face, his moans, and his growls in the pit of her neck. Harder faster, harder faster. He couldn't tell up from down, left to right. He didn't know if Bulma's screams were of pain or pleasure. He couldn't tell if she was scratching his back because she wanted him to stop or that she wanted him to continue.

A light, "Oh Vegeta!" tickled his ear as he finally arrived at pure bliss in which he responded with a low, soft, husky, "Bulma..." in her neck. He wasn't quite sure if she even heard him.

Was she dead? Was she alive? Vegeta didn't know. All he did know was that he was breathing heavily and thought he could feel Bulma breathing just as heavily against him. The next thing he knew he slowly fell into deep sleep, sweet unconsciousness...


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! Long time no see! :P Hope this chapter makes up for it ;)

* * *

December of the 2nd Year

Vegeta peered around the corner of the hallway that led into the main living room of the Brief's residential section of Capsule Corp. He sneered in disgust at the display of affection and weakness that Bulma's parents were sharing with each other. They were both sitting on the couch, curled up with each other, while a warm fire blazed in the fireplace adjacent to them.

The reason Vegeta was eves dropping was because of the noise he heard coming from the living room. It seems they were watching a traditional "Christmas" movie on the TV and Vegeta had never really seen how a TV works. He was curious.

His curiosity was now laid to rest once he found out it was merely the old man and his insane wife watching a stupid movie. He had to admit however, that Scrooge character wasn't half bad.

As Vegeta made his way to Bulma's room while he remembered that he had caught Bulma watching the same movie a few times this month. He remembered how she got last year around this time and it was not a time that he wanted to be around _anyone_. It seemed people on this planet decided to be extra annoying, although they call it _caring_, around this month of December. Vegeta found it repulsive and deceitful; everyone was trying to act like a "better person", yet once January hit they were back to their old selfish ways. It was all fake. Bulma did not see it that way however.

When Vegeta got to her room Bulma was already sleeping, well, she was trying to pretend she was. Vegeta smirked at her feeble attempt to fool him and proceeded to strip down his clothes. He got into the bed next to Bulma and wrapped his arm around her body from behind, lightly pressing his front against her back.

He took a moment to smell her hair as it brushed softly against his face. He had to touch it; it was almost calming to him. He grabbed a small strand and let his fingers run through it. He then moved her hair off of her shoulder to expose her neck. He bent his head down to her neck and kissed it softly as he caressed her bare shoulder with his hand. As he continued to kiss her neck he ran his hand down the length of her arm and back up to her shoulder.

She finally decided to move and grabbed the hand that he had on her shoulder and pulled it around her body like he had done when he first got into bed. She placed it on her stomach and hugged his arm tightly. Vegeta let her move his arm and stopped kissing her neck so that she could speak with focus.

"Could you just lay here with me Vegeta?" she asked in a whisper, almost quivering, "Will you sleep here with me tonight? Just sleep?"

Vegeta thought for a moment before replying. He supposed it wasn't the end of the world. He hadn't done it in almost 2 months so it wasn't getting in the way of sex really. She also wasn't drunk this time so it must mean something to her. He didn't want to show too much compassion to her but she seemed to be more emotional than usual this month. She was more irritable too. She had been weaker than usual as well and was acting _almost_ like she was avoiding him. It was more like she seemed to want to avoid him but did not go out of her way to accomplish it.

Vegeta could not foresee a problem with this tonight. He certainly did not want to evoke her wrath this month for she seemed to get on edge more, and also cry more for no reason. She always explained it as "I just think everyone should be happy and get along at Christmas". This Christmas holiday was also in a few weeks so he did not want to deal with her in a bad mood right now. He would compromise for now.

"Is this becoming a reoccurrence woman?" he asked softly in her ear.

She shivered slightly and curled herself up against his chest more before she said, "No, just for tonight."

_Fine_.

Vegeta did not say it, just let himself relax and be still. Soon Bulma finally fell asleep for real and then Vegeta let himself drift off into unconsciousness as well.

* * *

December 25TH

_Today is __**not**__ going to be a good day._

Already Vegeta was irritated with this stupid fake holiday. He knew everyone would wake up late in the day in order to relax and open their useless _presents_ on Christmas morning. Bunny would therefore not be making her usual early morning breakfast for him. Instead Vegeta continued to train in the GR until she did finally cook some food.

Although he was hungry he was dreading going back into the house. Bulma was supposed to host a Christmas party this year at Capsule Corp. for all of the employees and their wives, friends and family. The Halloween party this year was hosted by one of the wives and it was Bulma's turn this year to host at Christmas.

This was irritating as well. He would now not be able to go back into the house to eat dinner without somehow being conned into joining the infuriating party. He would have to remain in the GR all night for he wouldn't be able to go back to his room until early in the morning most likely. Bulma usually threw lengthy parties.

When Vegeta got hungry enough to venture into the house for lunch everyone was in a frenzy. Bunny was cooking like mad in the kitchen. She had made food for him as well as cooking all of the food for later tonight. She was so busy she barely spoke one word to Vegeta as she placed his food in front of him. He wasn't complaining, but that wasn't the only thing happening in overdrive.

There were tons of house workers that were running around putting up decorations, setting up the dining and living room, helping in the kitchen, cleaning the rooms that people would be socializing in, etc. Vegeta ate as fast as he possibly could and got the hell out of the house as fast as possible. He proceeded back to the GR but something was not right. He had been expecting this though, and knew exactly who to seek out to fix the problem.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta bellowed through the masses of house workers fluttering around the house.

Vegeta could sense where she was in the house and made his way to her, shoving people out of his way if needed. He found her in the large dining room talking with some workers. She looked flustered and frustrated herself, but still kept her commanding and bossy tone of voice.

She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and brown work boots. They looked clean so she must use them specifically for inside housework. She also wore a quarter sleeved yellow shirt and had her hair tied up in a pony tail. She was holding a clip board with papers on it, a pen in one hand, and a black head set was sitting on her head.

"No no no, those need to be moved out of there. I don't care where you put them, but just not there." She said to one man.

She turned around only to be approached by another person.

"Ok then I need you to go out and buy some more. Take the company Visa cards I gave everyone and use this capsule car." She said and handed the man a small capsule from her pocket.

He walked away and then she scribbled some things on her clipboard. Vegeta decided it was his turn to approach her.

"Did you not hear me woman?" Vegeta asked as he got into speaking range of her.

Bulma did not look up from her clipboard as she said, "Yes Vegeta, I heard you I just decided to ignore you. You should learn to get used to it."

"I will get used to _nothing_, understand? You will listen to me right now." He snapped.

Suddenly Bulma raised her hand to her head set and looked off into the distance. Vegeta assumed she was listening to whoever was speaking to her through her head set. Vegeta was not impressed as he crossed his arms with irritation.

"Ok ok relax, I'll help you. I'm on my way." Bulma said and then wrote some more on her clipboard.

"Woman I am speaking to you!" Vegeta snapped once more.

"I don't have time right now Vegeta. Just deal with whatever it is, ok?" she said half focused as she walked away.

Vegeta followed her and walked right beside her down the hallway.

"The gravity chamber is not working." He said.

"It's fine."

"Not, it isn't. It refuses to work at full capacity." Vegeta explained.

"That's because I limited the power input." She replied and spoke some more into her headset.

"You have _no_ idea of the power I am capable of and the strain I can withstand. Therefore you do not have the executive position to make the decision to limit the GR's power." Vegeta nearly growled, "Put it back to full power, _now_."

Bulma just continued walking at a brisk pace as she looked at Vegeta, "Sorry Vegeta, but tonight of all nights I am not about to have you explode the Gravity Chamber because _you_ don't even know the strain you can stand."

"Hmph, you don't fool me woman! I know what you are doing. You are limiting the amount I can train today so that I will have no choice but to attend your stupid festivity tonight because I won't have anything better to do!" he accused.

Finally Bulma stopped walking and turned to face Vegeta, poking her index finger into his chest a she so often did.

"You know what Vegeta? You're wrong. This isn't a trick, no games, no ploys. I just don't want you to ruin my party tonight. I don't think that's too much to ask." She tried to say as calmly as she could and turned to walk outside, "You can go and stay in your room for the rest of the night for all I care!" She yelled back at him as she approached the large truck that was in the driveway in the front of the house.

Vegeta crossed his arms angrily. _I think I'll stay in the GR __**actually**__. I would never be caught dead at this brainless party. _

* * *

_How the hell do I get myself into these predicaments?_

It was now in the late stages of the evening; nightfall had already come and gone and the night was just beginning. The party had started at sunset but Vegeta was not attending the party. He would be damned if he gave the woman the satisfaction. However, he already could not stand training any longer in such a useless machine. It truly was useless to him unless it was at full capacity.

Instead of joining the brain dead aristocrats boast about their own grandeur lives he would simply go to his room and try to sleep. Hopefully if he tried hard enough he could fall asleep quickly and this whole night would be over and done with, as well as the stupid holiday.

Vegeta made it to his room without being noticed by any guests, which wasn't at all a problem for Vegeta. However he did have a big problem once he entered his room and found a pile of male human clothes sitting on his bed. Neatly folded they sat at the end of his bed with a hand written note sitting on top of it.

_**You said you liked to play mind games, so I lied. You have to come down to the party, or else the GR will be eating low power for a while. Put these clothes on and come and be civilized. It's Christmas after all. Bulma.**_

_**PS: Don't worry I didn't give you anything pink. Even though I know you like that color. :P **_

"Damn that wench! I'll make her pay dearly for this." Vegeta growled as he crumpled the paper in his fist.

What was he to do? He needed all the power possible to make the GR capable of what he needed it for. It was the only way he would get stronger than Kakarott. He sneered at the clothes on the bed. All he had to do was make an appearance in these clothes. Bulma's note did not specify he had to stay for the entire night. All he had to do was wear these, go downstairs, have a quick bite and a drink and then go right back up to his room. He estimated about 5 minutes, at most, of his presence and the request Bulma had forced on him would be complete.

Vegeta stripped, took a shower, and then tried to figure out how to put on the clothes he was given. He was able to figure out how to put on the black dress pants and white button up shirt on. He looked at the black jacket to match but decided to not wear it for it was too much like what Kakarott's wife made him wear to formal events. He refused to look anything like Kakarott, in any way.

Discarding the jacket he tucked in the bottom of his white shirt into his pants and left the top few buttons undone to show some of his bulging chest. He also rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. He put on the belt and then held another strange piece of clothing in his hands. He looked at the odd black sash that had ends cut into arrows and tried to figure out what it was for.

_I'm already wearing a damn belt, so what the hell is this for?_

He gave up before trying to think too hard about it. He discarded it as well and then put his black dress shoes on his feet. He was ready to make a 10 second appearance now and proceeded to the main dining hall where he could sense most of the people.

Once he entered the room he could instantly feel eyes all over his skin. None of the men noticed his entrance, but their wives certainly did.

Vegeta stalked through the dining hall with strong noble presence and posture and straight into the spacious living room. As he did he couldn't help but notice how every woman in the dining room paused to gaze at him and then whispered to each other about him.

"Oh my!"

"Would you look at _him_!"

"Absolutely gorgeous!"

"I wonder if he's single?"

"Look at his bulging muscles!"

"And that hair!"

"What I wouldn't give to have a good romp with him."

Vegeta nearly gagged. Most of the women here were absolutely repulsive. It made him feel lucky he was able to snatch up Bulma when he could.

_Speaking of the devil..._

Vegeta had spotted Bulma in the living room. She was talking with someone alongside her father with a glass of punch in her hand. She was wearing a bright red dress that was sculpted to her beautiful body. It was cut off just above her knees in a pencil style and came off her shoulders at the neckline. The sleeves were shortened to her elbows and there was a small slit in the back that almost rose high enough to reach her behind. Red stilettos covered her feet and red lipstick covered her lips. Her long flowing hair was tied up in a loose romantic bun with her bangs side swept across her forehead and thin tendrils of hair that were loose from her up-do that looked almost strategically placed and hung around her head. Vegeta thought she looked ravishingly sexy, which he also thought suited her since she was quite a spitfire.

_Leave it to her to stand out in a crowd._

Vegeta proceeded through the living room to make his way over to the blue haired beauty, currently the red firecracker, only to have all the women in the room do the exact same thing that they had in the dining room.

_Human whispering is pathetic._

When he reached Bulma he stood behind her, arms crossed, waiting until she turned around. Mr. Briefs and the people they were speaking to noticed Vegeta's presence right away and Bulma's father cleared his throat loudly to get her attention. When she finally noticed she turned around and smiled widely at the sight of Vegeta being at the party, and wearing the clothes that she gave him.

"Vegeta!" she said happily and almost rose her arms to hug him.

She quickly retracted after realizing what she almost did in full view of her guests.

"I am here woman, at your _request_." He said and emphasized the false word, "I will have a bite, and a drink, and then I will return to my quarters immediately."

Before Bulma could protest Vegeta walked off towards the food table, grabbing a glass of wine from one of the waiters on his way. He downed the wine and set the glass on the table as he grabbed a handful of food. While he ate his ears perked up at the sound of Bulma's voice in the distance. He listened to the conversation she was having with some of her girlfriends.

"Is _that_ the guy you mentioned at my Halloween party?" one asked.

"Oh-him? Uh, no. No he's just my gardener." Bulma lied.

_So she mentioned me at that drunk fest of a party in October?_

"Jeez Bulma. I can't wait to see what your pool boy looks like." The other woman snickered.

"Come on Bulma, that has to be the guy your sleeping with." One said.

"Kami keep your voice down Cheryl! This isn't a house party it's a formal event." Bulma hissed, "And I don't remember describing that guy I told you I had slept with a _few_ times."

"Well you did, after your third martini." The other said and the two women laughed.

Vegeta snatched another glass of wine from the waiter that was walking by and sipped at it slowly this time, still keeping his back to Bulma and her friends.

"Alright let's stop talking about that night, ok? Me and Yamcha are not together right now, I am still _seeing_ the guy I cheated on him with, it's nothing serious, and that _isn't_ him. Can we drop the subject now?" Bulma said hottily.

"Hey I'd ease up on the wine Bulma. You don't want a repeat of Halloween, do you?" one said.

"For your information I'm drinking non-alcoholic _punch_, thank you very much." Bulma snapped angrily.

"Punch? Why the hell are you drinking _that_ when you have an endless stock of top notch wine and champagne everywhere?" the woman asked sceptically.

"I'm sorry but how many other men do you know with a body as sexy as his and hair that looks like it came out of a bon fire? I think those were your exact words Bulma?"

_Hmm, so she was bragging about me? _

"You two are never going to let me live that night down, are you?" Bulma asked in defeat.

"I don't plan on it, no." One of the women said bluntly.

"Well if you don't mind Bulma, I think I will go flirt a little bit with your _totally_ unattached, extremely well dressed gardener." The other said and she began to walk in my direction.

"Cheryl!" Bulma hissed as quietly as she could. Cheryl had already walked away, "Kami she's married isn't she!?"

"Please, does that stop anyone these days?" the other woman replied.

_Ha! This should be interesting._

However entertaining Bulma's reaction to another female horning in on what she clearly assumed to be her territory, Vegeta had no desire to be fawned over by that hideously ugly woman that was slowly approaching him.

"Bulma dear!" Bunny called over the crowd of guests. _Everyone _most likely heard her.

Vegeta turned slightly to see Bulma rushing over to her mother on the other side of the room. Just as Vegeta began to listen to what they were saying the Cheryl woman tapped his shoulder a bit too smoothly for his liking.

"Why hello there tall, dark, and handsome." Cheryl said in what Vegeta assumed was her most seductive voice.

_If I gag I hope she won't mind if I'm facing in her direction_.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and took a long deep swig of his wine while trying to focus his attention back on Bulma and Bunny's conversation.

"...and why didn't you _tell_ me that you were _**pregnant**_!?" Bunny nearly screamed.

Vegeta instantly reacted, spewing red wine from his mouth on the old man that was standing next to him. He shot his head up to look at Bulma and her mother. The entire room did not hear, but a good number of guests were looking at them just as confused and bewildered.

_Has—has it __**finally**__ happened!? Will I finally get an heir!? After all this time, I was beginning to doubt...Why did Bulma not inform me? Why is her damn __**mother**__ making it public knowledge without my consent!?_

Bulma instantly started to laugh. Vegeta could tell it was her fake, nervous, forced laugh as she bumbled over her words.

"Oh mother hahaha! You are so ridiculous sometimes with your jokes! Haha_ha_! Let's not give anyone here a _heart attack_!" Bulma said as loudly as her mother had just spoken.

She then grabbed her mother's arm and briskly exited the room into the hallway that led to the bedrooms while she whispered harshly, "_Kami_ mother I don't think Mr. Popo heard you! Does _subtly_ mean anything to you!?"

Vegeta stormed after them, brushing off Cheryl's attempts to make conversation. He would be damned if Bulma was going to keep this from him. He entered the hallway shortly after Bulma and Bunny and only caught the tail end of their conversation.

"..even _know_ yet so keep your mouth shut for once! Kami I can't believe you blabbed it like that!"

Vegeta kept walking towards them until they noticed his presence. Bunny just smiled gleefully at him while Bulma looked like she wanted to run away as fast as she could. She looked slightly terrified at Vegeta's menacing expression.

"My chambers. _Now_." Vegeta said sternly, but simply, directly at Bulma.

Bulma nodded hesitantly and headed towards his room while Vegeta walked slowly behind her. When they reached his door she opened it and walked inside. Vegeta followed behind her and then slammed the door loudly behind him. She jumped from being startled by the noise.

Bulma walked over to his beside lamp to turn it on so they would not be in the dark since Vegeta made no move to turn on the room light. She slowly turned around to look at him, glaring back at her. She was breathing fast, her hear racing. She would sweat soon if she didn't calm down.

Vegeta stared at her for a long moment before speaking.

"Is it true?" he demanded.

Bulma gulped slowly, "Is what true?"

"Do _not_ play games with me woman. This is not the time." He snapped angrily, "Are you pregnant?"

It was Bulma's turn to pause for dramatic effect this time. She took a deep breath and held her ground.

"Yes." She said as strongly as she could.

_Kami...It's true. I have an heir. I have a child. My plan is in effect! I can see my victory over Kakarott now..._

Vegeta had to stop himself from getting too carried away in his thoughts. There was still a few matters at hand that needed to be taken care of before day dreaming.

"Is it mine?" he asked.

He already knew the answer since he knew Bulma was not sleeping with anyone else. He specifically wanted to see her reaction, and how she would answer. That was more important to him than confirmation.

She paused again. She was debating whether or not to tell him. Either that or she was debating what his reaction would be. Would he be angry, happy, or indifferent? Vegeta assumed that she would think he would be angry by the way he was acting at the moment.

"Yes." She said with a slight quiver.

She held her breath for his reaction. She looked almost hopeful. She didn't want him to be angry that it was his.

Vegeta couldn't be sure however, that that was what she was hopeful for. What if she still didn't want to have his child? What if even though she would sleep with him that didn't mean she wanted to raise a child with him?

Vegeta walked passed her and stood in front of his window. He looked outside at nothing in particular while he thought. He heard Bulma turn around to look at his back.

"How long?" he asked.

"About a month. I think it was the end of November, which would have been that day we had that misunderstanding..." Bulma answered.

_She has been pregnant since then and she never told me!? Was she even planning on telling me if her mother had not opened her trap? I have accomplished getting her pregnant but there is still the problem of convincing her to keep the brat, if there is need for convincing. What should I say? How should I proceed?...I should assume that she does not want to keep it, seeing as how she never told me for an entire month. If I don't that might elevate her anger and I don't want that. How to convince her?..._

"Vegeta...?" Bulma asked hesitantly when he still did not reply.

"You need not worry. No matter what you may think I will not force you to keep the child if it is not what you want." Vegeta said as calmly as he could, still not looking back at Bulma, "That being said—"

"No! I want to keep it!" Bulma interrupted.

Vegeta turned around and looked at her, not being able to hold back the shock in his face. He had hoped that she would feel that way but he never really thought that she would. Logically, why would she? He was a menace. He had killed innocent people, her friends included. Why would she want to keep his devil child?

She blushed at his reaction and looked to the ground for a moment to compose herself before she looked back up at him. Her face was sincere and hopeful but still a little sad. She was still assuming the worst from Vegeta, no matter what she said.

"I—this is what I want. I want to keep the baby." She said as strongly as she could.

"Know that I will not force you to abort the child either." Vegeta added.

Bulma acknowledged with slight surprise at his words.

"You are positive that this is what you want?" Vegeta clarified. He wanted to make completely sure that this was actually going to happen. That the pregnancy would be completed to birth.

"I know it may seem ridiculous. Why would I want a baby at a time like this? What with the impending doom looming over us because of the androids, but...I don't know, I didn't think I wanted one until...now. Now that I have one." Bulma explained as she looked down at her flat strong stomach that was now carrying a small life, "Yes. I am positive."

She held her breath. A look of worry washed over her face as Vegeta nodded in response. Was she trying to assume what Vegeta would say next? What he would do next? Did she think that he would leave and never return? Forget about the child that was half his that would be growing inside of her body?

It felt odd to Vegeta for being about to put someone at ease. Especially when it didn't mean he was going to kill them.

"Fine. Then there is no going back." He said to her in a serious voice.

She continued to look worried. She didn't know what that meant.

"You have decided, and so we shall both raise this child." He said as if he was reciting the terms of a contract.

Bulma's eyes shot open in disbelief. She let a large gasp of air into her lungs as her lips parted slightly. She looked at him sceptically while trying her hardest not to show the happiness that was started to build inside of her.

"_We_?" she asked and emphasized the word that Vegeta had purposely used to get his point across, "You mean, like a _family_?"

_I should certainly hope not_.

"Don't get ahead of yourself woman. Your human definition of a family and my Saiyan definition of a family are 2 completely different things." Vegeta explained making sure he got _that_ point across as well, "_We_, as in you and I will both raise the child together. I would not abandon such a duty and it is clear that neither would you."

"Of course not. It's important that both of us as mother and father to this baby take care of it...together as best as we can." She said, still in disbelief and awe at what Vegeta was saying.

"Good. Then it is agreed. We shall have the child and raise it." Vegeta confirmed officially, more for himself than for Bulma he supposed. It made this all the more real to him and less of a dream.

Bulma smiled widely. She was ecstatic. She dazed at him happily. Vegeta grew slightly nervous, but did not let it show in his features. He was glad about the pregnancy as well but he didn't want her getting all mushy on him.

"Now we must get a few details straightened out." He quickly said, in a stern voice.

Bulma's smile slightly faded as she cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"On my honour as a prince I swear that I will not share a bed with any other woman than you, nor will I bear any other children with anyone else. My loyalty now lies with you and the child." He said formally, "The same applies for you."

Bulma nodded quickly, still looking slightly confused and shocked at Vegeta's proper and official manner.

"That means Yamcha is to stay away from you." Vegeta clarified a bit roughly.

Bulma frowned and put her hands on her hips, "Yamcha is my friend Vegeta! I'm not just going to stop talking to him and stay away from him because we're having a baby!"

"I meant he is to stay out of your _bed_." He corrected with a sneer.

"After he finds out about us I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Bulma said and sighed slightly, letting her hands fall from her hips.

"I do not _worry_, I speculate and assume." He replied, "You also need to be loyal to _me_."

Vegeta waited for her response. He wanted to know how strong her bond was to Kakarott now before they got any further.

She frowned again and thought for a moment.

"You are the father of my baby, of course I am loyal to you now." She said carefully, "But that doesn't mean I'm severing the friendship and loyalties I have for Goku."

Vegeta frowned as well. He assumed as much. As long as she understood that his loyalty was important as well. Soon Kakarott wouldn't be a problem anyway.

"Also, I will agree to raising the child with your usual human customs if you agree to let me train it with Saiyan customs."

Vegeta would have preferred to raise his child in the complete Saiyan way but he needed to remember to keep Bulma satisfied in certain things in order to ensure she carried out their agreement to have and raise the child. Besides, the training was all that really mattered to Vegeta at this point.

"I'm ok with that. If our kid is half of what Gohan is I'm not worried." She said with a smile, almost pridefully.

Vegeta snorted in disgust.

_My child will be __**double**__ what Kakarott's brat is. _

"Then it is settled." Vegeta concluded, "It is my duty as a Saiyan prince to formally make you my mate now that you are bearing the heir to the Saiyan thrown. If you wish we may marry according to your human customs as well. However I prefer to not discuss this matter any further until after the child is born. We can sort out those details then."

Vegeta wanted to wait until there was absolutely _no_ turning back. He couldn't exactly tell her that he was using their baby as a sort of contract to seal the deal when it was born but he would have to stress that there was no rush to formally mate if she had a problem with that.

Her reaction was the exact opposite of what he was expecting. She looked sad. Vegeta paused to let her speak. He thought he would have to fight her off with a stick what with her almost declaration of love to him.

"Vegeta, I don't want you to marry me out of duty. I want you to marry me because..." and she trailed off staring Vegeta deep in the eyes. She looked like she was debating saying something, weighing the cons and pros.

"I just don't think us getting married is a good idea." She quickly said.

Vegeta cocked one of his eyebrows.

"It is not a matter of it being a _good_ _idea_ Bulma, it's what needs to be done. Sooner or later." He said 'matter of fact'ly. It was considered dishonourable to the thrown and to his people if he impregnated a woman and did not make her his mate. It was to prevent any bastard heirs to the thrown that might try to fight for their rights to be king.

"Well you aren't going to make me do anything I don't want to do Vegeta!" Bulma snapped angrily.

Vegeta looked shocked for a moment but quickly replaced it with an angry frown. Was he doing what he wanted to make sure he would not do? Force her into something she didn't want? He supposed since there were no more Saiyans to rule, and there certainly would be no other heirs to contest with since he vowed to be with Bulma, that meant that he wasn't really required to mate with her. He still felt honour bound however, but again he would not force Bulma into anything.

"I have not made you do _anything_ woman. Nor will I, but I have already clarified that there is no going back now. Do you wish to dispute what you agreed to?" Vegeta asked calmly with a hint of scepticism in his voice.

"No! I told you already I want to have this baby with you!" Bulma cried defensively. She looked sad once more, almost like she had regretted her earlier words, "I just don't think we should worry about _marriage_ right now. Let's just do what you said and worry about it when the baby is born."

Vegeta decided to accept her answer. He had a possible minimum of 4 months to convince her that it is what they should do. He wouldn't waste energy on it now if she was going to be stubborn about it.

"Fine." He replied shortly.

They both stood there for a few moments in silence. Vegeta wondered what they should do now. He was trying to think if he covered all of his bases. If he covered everything that needed to be covered up front so there was no confusion and hostility later when issues arose.

"The pregnancy will be hard. You are not carrying a full human child, it is part Saiyan so that will undoubtedly mean shorter terms until birth. You will also be drained of your energy more and more as the child grows. It requires much strength but since Kakarott's human wife could do it I have no doubt you will have enough energy to bear. What with that never shutting mouth and explosive temper of yours." he said with a grin as he said the last sentence.

Bulma frowned in return.

"I will try as much as it will allow to make the process less difficult on you if it proves to be too much." Vegeta added quickly.

"Thanks..." Bulma replied quietly, trying not to smile as she looked to the ground.

_I wonder if she's trying not to seem too excited about the pregnancy. Would that be for my benefit or for hers?_

"Despite your mothers idiocy earlier I would rather not have this made public knowledge. I _especially_ don't want Kakarott and his family finding out; at least until after the brat is born." Vegeta mentioned before finishing up the conversation.

_I certainly will not have Kakarott try to convince her to abort the child before it will be too late for second thoughts. _

Bulma made a face when Vegeta used the word _brat_ to identify their child. Clearly that did not sit well with her. She nodded anyways at what Vegeta was saying, obviously agreeing with him.

"Yeah I don't really want anyone knowing either..." Bulma said as she thought to herself, "It might be a bit hard when I start to show. I'm sure I can pull it off without the Z team noticing. It just means I'll have to stay on the property a lot more than usual."

_Great. She'll be running on hormones and I'll be in the front row. _

"Fine. Whatever needs to be done in order to ensure our privacy." Vegeta replied, accepting any terms that would have to be met to do so, "I'm going to get more food and then I am turning in. You should think of doing the same."

"Oh—ok, sure." Bulma said slightly unfocused. She had been thinking.

Vegeta then walked passed her to his door and exited into the hallway, shutting the door behind him quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello all! It has been a very very long time, I know. I've taken a huge break between the last chapter and now. I've been writing this latest chapter since September if that helps you understand how little time I have. This has been the busiest year of school for me so far so I really haven't had time for much of anything, let alone writing this fic. However, I am tying to get back into it so I can finish it! I'm somewhere around half way done I think, which kinda sucks cause I don't want to take forever to finish this but like I said, time is not on my side at the moment so I'm going to try my best to pump out chapters! I hope you all haven't forgotten about me or the story :(

Hope this chapter is alright. It's been a while so it might be rusty :P Please let me know if anything is odd or off about this chapter, or if this chapter doesn't seem consistent with the others. Having not written for this story in a while I may have fallen out of the grove and the flow of the story a bit.

Anyways, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 13

December 31st

Vegeta peered around the corner silently as he watched Bulma from afar. She was sitting on a large couch, curled beneath a warm blanket, as she stared into the fireplace with an expressionless daze. She was unaware of Vegeta's presence; he doubted she was even remotely alert at all. She had been like this for a few hours. Mr. Briefs and Bunny were out celebrating the New Year at some party, leaving Bulma and Vegeta in the house alone. Vegeta was surprised that Bulma wasn't going out herself, but earlier in the day he had heard her request Yamcha's presence at the house this evening. Vegeta had every intention of eve's dropping on their conversation since he knew full well it would pertain to him and the future of his heir. Bulma was intending on breaking her ties with Yamcha, and Vegeta was there to make sure she followed through.

The door bell rang and Bulma's head shot towards the front door as if she had suddenly been struck by a lightning bolt, in turn re-charging her batteries back to life. She crawled out from underneath her blanket and made her way to the door, pausing for a few moments before finally opening it. He had arrived. Vegeta watched as Bulma let Yamcha inside the house and led him into the dimly lit room.

"I'm glad you asked me to come over tonight. I wished you would have called me a bit earlier though, no one should be alone during the holidays." Yamcha said a bit hesitantly.

Vegeta could tell Yamcha felt nervous, most likely about being here or why Bulma wanted him here or what she wanted to say to him.

Bulma crossed her arms protectively and looked to the ground nervously before she spoke, "I wasn't alone, Yamcha."

"Well of course you weren't really alone. Your parents were here and everything and your friends and stuff, but—" he said and then closed the gap between them so he could rub her arms comfortingly, "I wasn't here to keep you warm and to be with you."

Bulma stepped back slightly in order for more space to be put between her and Yamcha which naturally forced his hands to fall from her arms, out of reach.

"Yeah well, you were off training in the mountains for the androids. I understand that. I think it's really great that you're—"

"You also told me you wanted us to go on a break during that time." Yamcha cut in uncomfortably.

Vegeta knew Yamcha would have to bring it up or Bulma would pussy foot around it all night.

"Sorry Bulma, but I don't understand that."

Bulma finally looked up at him with sadness.

"I mean I get it, sorta." He said as he scratched his head, "You have been really distant from me lately. I mean I know I haven't been perfect and I'm not the smartest guy in the world but I'm not oblivious. I knew something must be up with you. I just didn't realize it was serious enough to have a break over."

"Yamcha it was something I had to do before—"

"Bulma I understand why someone would want to go on a break and if it was something you thought you needed to do then I'm glad you did it but I think I deserve to know what the reason was B. Especially if it is going to affect our relationship in a not-so-good way."

Bulma paused for a moment to listen to him, "I know Yamcha. That's why I called you over tonight, to tell you what's been going on with me the past few months...and where we go from here."

Yamcha shrugged and stuck his hands in his pants pockets, "I figured that was why. I mean, I was hoping it was going to be our reconciliation and we'd forget all about it and go back to normal...but it's not that easy, is it?"

"Kami I wish it was, Yamcha." Bulma said, full of sadness once more.

She directed him to the couch she was sitting on earlier and sat next to him. They angled themselves so they were facing each other. Vegeta could see Yamcha's face but Bulma was facing away from him.

_Hmph, he has got to be the worst warrior I have ever seen. He can't even tell that I am right around the corner listening._

Bulma took a long, deep breath. Vegeta could hear her heart pounding harder and harder every minute. She was extremely nervous and was beginning to slightly perspire, Vegeta could smell it. He didn't understand why she was so nervous. She had been confident before when telling him that she wanted to keep the baby, why was she finding it so hard to leave Yamcha for the child?

"Yamcha, I want you to understand that none of this is about you, necessarily. I mean, we've had ups and downs before and Kami knows we've irritated the hell out of each other more than once, but something changed somewhere...somehow." Bulma started, "It changed in me. I was the one that changed and that's why our relationship was under so much strain just before you left for training."

"What do you mean by..._change_?" he asked nervously, barely able to speak his next words, "Do you...Do you still love me?"

Bulma paused for a moment to think.

"Yes I do, but...it's not enough. I want something else, something more..and I think I may have found it."

Yamcha looked like he was burning up. His face was growing red and his heart rate was steadily increasing.

"....What do you mean it's not enough? If you love me, how can that not be enough? What are you saying Bulma?"

"I'm trying to tell you that—" Bulma tried to say as Yamcha inched towards her on the couch, grasping her hands in his strongly.

"Why is it not enough anymore? What is it that you want? If you just tell me I can—"

"Yamcha please...I—"

"Please don't tell me we're breaking up Bulma! Please, I can make this right! I can make it bett-"

"Yamcha I cheated on you." She finally blurted out with a slightly raised voice in order to cut him off.

"..." Yamcha's face expressed one of utter disbelief. His hands slowly dropped from Bulma's and at his sides.

_Finally_.

"W-What?" he stuttered in an almost whisper.

"I've been cheating on you for a few months..." Bulma said into her lap, not being able to look into Yamcha's pained face as her words cut through his heart.

Yamcha stood up quickly in a backwards motion as if trying to get as much distance between him and Bulma as fast as he could, if not for the fact that he almost tripped over his own foot in the process. He was shaking slightly, like his body was in emotional shock.

"I...how..._why?_" he managed to choke out.

"I-I don't know..." Bulma said, still looking into her lap.

_She damn well knows why. She is being much too soft on this worthless earthling._

"Who?" he asked much more strongly. His face changed slightly to a more angry expression.

"Yamcha," Bulma said and finally looked up at him, "I didn't tell you this to make me feel better, or to hurt you. I told you because you had a right to know, and continuing on like this wouldn't be fair to you."

"Then _tell_ me who it is." He demanded, looking at her angry for the first time.

"Does it really matter?" she asked.

_Nice deflection. Unfortunately Bulma, he'll find out eventually. _

"It does if I'm going to find him and kick his ass!" he yelled.

_Bah! I'd like to see you try, insolent fool._

"It's not his fault for why I cheated on you. It's my fault."

"I just don't understand Bulma. Why? Why did you do this to us?" Yamcha asked in almost a pleading voice.

His expression turned from angry to sad again.

_This could be interesting_.

"I...It just sort of happened." Bulma shrugged and ran her hands through her hair stressfully.

"That only works if it happened once Bulma. You've been doing this behind my back for months. That doesn't just _happen_." Yamcha snapped back.

Bulma sighed, "I know. The _first_ time just happened, and then it kept happening and I didn't know why, it just was."

Yamcha waited for Bulma to continue as she took a breath.

"I didn't know why I kept letting myself be...lured in. I knew exactly what I was doing to myself, and to you, but somehow, somewhere deep inside I just knew it's what I wanted, what I needed." Bulma began to explain.

Yamcha attempted a growl and slammed his fit into his hand forcefully, straining himself to listen to Bulma's painful words.

"So what you're telling me is that you fell for him. You didn't know you had but after sleeping around for a bit you realized you had fallen for him this whole time? Is that it?" Yamcha snapped angrily, "It's just _that_ convenient, is it?"

Bulma paused for a moment, thinking, until she replied, "I—I care about him Yamcha, I do.

_Damn it all to hell._

Vegeta didn't know how he let things get out of hand. His efforts to prevent the woman from falling in love with him might as well have been non-existent. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now. He got what he wanted, an heir—almost, and now he had to worry about more problems when they should have been resolved by getting Bulma pregnant. He would have to prove to her through actions that he wasn't the person that should be loved, by anyone. He would have to do this while the child grew up, show her that it would not be the picture perfect family she was hoping for. She would not change him if it killed him.

_I'm surprised she hasn't used the "love" word. Perhaps she doesn't want to crush his little heart more than she already has. _

"I know what you must be thinking." Bulma said to Yamcha's back.

"Oh yeah?" Yamcha asked with indifference. He didn't believe her.

"That you shouldn't have wasted your time with me, if in the end I would go and do this to you. That...I'm a whore, a backstabbing bitch." Bulma replied, making _herself_ feel even worse.

Yamcha sighed with frustration and finally turned to look at Bulma, sat down next to her and held her hands, "No. I'm thinking that no matter how angry I am with you for everything you did, and how much I want to blame you for all of it, in the end...it's all my fault."

"Kami Yamcha _none_ of this is your fault!" Bulma cried.

"It is Bulma, because I didn't do enough to keep you. I must have not done enough on my part to make sure you stayed with me forever. As much as you hurt me Bulma, I have to take part responsibility. It takes 2 to break up, and it isn't necessarily always the cheater and the person they cheated with. It was both of us. I mean, you said it yourself. You needed something else, something more and I wasn't giving it to you." He let go of her hands as she sat to think about what he said and stood up.

"My heart is telling me not to give up Bulma." He said and she looked up at him, "it's telling me that this isn't over and that I need to fight for you, that I need to give you what you need, but ...something tells me, and maybe it's my head, that you've already stopped fighting for me and that would make my efforts useless."

"Yamcha." Bulma said, fighting back tears, "I still want you in my life! I don't want you to leave me entirely, please! I—" Bulma pleaded.

"Bulma...I could never not be a part of your life, but this is just too much for me right now. I need—time." Yamcha replied softly.

"Of course."

There was silence from the both of them for a few minutes until Yamcha dug into his pocket to give a small wrapped box to Bulma.

"Merry Belated Christmas." He said as he gave it to her.

She looked at it reluctantly until she finally took it from him.

"What a way to start a new year, huh?" he said and tried to laugh but it was half assed, "I'll be uh...training, probably until next summer when the androids..."

"Get here. Yeah..." Bulma said.

He turned and headed towards the door.

"I hope he cares about you too Bulma. I hope he was worth it." Yamcha said, his back turned to Bulma before he left through the front door.

Bulma sat in silence for a few minutes. She didn't talk, she didn't cry—at least not loudly—and then Vegeta finally heard her tear open the wrapping paper on the box that Yamcha had given to her. He could hear a soft "Oh Kami" escape her lips in a whimper and she began to weep quietly.

Vegeta waited behind the corner for a few minutes just listening to her pain filled sobs. He didn't know if he should make his presence known or just leave the room entirely. He was leaning more towards leaving since he really didn't want to be put in an awkward situation with an even _more_ emotional Bulma. She might start crying more and want _his_ shoulder to let it out on. He definitely wanted to avoid that at all costs.

_If there's one thing I've learned it's to not be anywhere near a female when she is emotionally unstable, and since Bulma already __**is**__ most of the time, this moment in particular warrants an even hastier retreat. _

"You can come out now and quit eavesdropping, I doubt you're at all interested in my waterworks." Bulma suddenly said from within the living room, and with a clear, strong voice to boot.

_Damn._

Vegeta was about to leave before Bulma addressed him. She must have known he was there the whole time.

_Your waterworks are precisely the reason why I was trying to get the hell out of here!_

Vegeta slowly walked out from behind the wall he had positioned himself behind and stepping into the living room in full view. Bulma was still sitting down on the couch and facing towards the fire, her back facing Vegeta.

"I may not have Saiyan super senses but I'm not stupid. I'm an expert eavesdropper myself so I'd like to think I can spot them easily enough." She said as she turned herself around to face Vegeta while wiping the tears from her cheeks, "Kami knows I've learnt enough from Roshi and Oolong."

Vegeta stood and looked at Bulma as Bulma sat and looked at Vegeta. He knew she was expecting him to say something, anything, but really what was he supposed to say? She was already emotionally unstable, saying that he was pleased with her decision to kick Yamcha out on the curb would not help matters.

Bulma grunted in disbelief as she shook her head slightly. She stood up from the couch lazily and headed towards the kitchen, walking past Vegeta as she said. "I don't suppose what you were listening in on was of any interest to you, was it?"

"Of course it was." He replied simply as he turned to look at Bulma's retreating back and then following her into the kitchen.

_Otherwise I wouldn't have bothered to listen in you twat._

Bulma stopped and slowly turned around to look at him with slight hope in her eyes, "It was?"

Vegeta knew instantly what she was thinking and had to suppress an exhausting sigh.

_She does this to herself. I don't suppose she'll ever learn..._

"I had to make sure you would finalize what we had agreed upon." Vegeta replied and watched the hope wash away from her blue eyes and then anger promptly replacing it.

"I see." Bulma said with a sneer, "So you were making sure that I didn't stray from the _contract_, break a cardinal _rule_, huh?"

Vegeta frowned. He was starting to get pissed now.

_I will not put up with this emotional bullshit! If she is going to blow up at me for any god damn reason she feels is worthy just because she's having a shitty day, I swear to Kami I will not stand for it!_

"We **both** agreed to the terms discussed on Christmas woman!" Vegeta snapped angrily, "You **also** agreed that you would not back away from this, so if you think you can just—"

"Tell me Vegeta," Bulma said a bit more calmly, but still with attitude, "How do Saiyan's break up?"

She was pulling out a kettle and filling it with water as she spoke.

"What are the processes you aliens go through when you break up? Do you even know what it's like to have a heart? Because maybe then you can understand what I'm feeling right now and maybe you wouldn't be such an insensitive bastard all the time!"

_A heart? She wishes to know if I have a heart? I'd think that would be rather obvious actually that I __**don't**__. _

Vegeta looked at her for a few moments, trying to calm himself down in order to answer her ridiculous question. The sooner he finished this stupid encounter, the sooner he could leave.

"There is no such thing as a 'break-up'." Vegeta said flatly.

"Of course there is." Bulma snapped and slammed the kettle of water on top of the stove, "How do Saiyans end relationships?"

"We don't." He said seriously and Bulma looked at him strangely, "There is no such thing as breaking-up in Saiyan culture. When two Saiyans become mates, or form a relationship as you humans call it, it is for life. It can only be broken by death. Even if a mate dies, it is unlikely that the widow would mate with another. Mating is a lifelong, eternal bond that would never be broken for any reason. Not if they even hated each other."

Bulma looked surprised as his response, but kept looking at him to say more. Her expression was softer and it looked like she was listening very intently.

"You find this odd or surprising because humans throw away everything when there is the slightest problem or hardship. Saiyan's do not give up so easily for _anything_. Furthermore, when two Saiyans are merely sleeping together it is not considered a _relationship_ until they formally mate, if they so choose. There is no such thing as _dating_ or _boyfriends_ and _girlfriends_. If two Saiyans engage in intimate acts with each other and they do not mate then they may leave or end all communication with each other at any time and it does not matter because it is not 'breaking apart' since there was nothing to break apart from. Therefore we have no such thing as a break-up."

The kettle on the stove started to make a high pitched whining sound as Bulma just stared into Vegeta's eyes. Her eyes began to well up but she held her head high and forced back tears. When the kettle`s noise became too annoying she finally snapped out of her trance and turned to take it off the hot element. She stood at the stove facing away from Vegeta for a few moments.

"You have a comrade or a mate. Those are the only social connections Saiyan's have with one another besides your rank compared to everyone else. As for myself, I only have enemies and you as my mate. And whether you like it or not you _are _my mate now."

_Kami perhaps I have finally gotten to her. Maybe she finally understands that we never had a relationship and that the only reason I am mating with her is because of the child, not because of my feelings or __**love**_.

Vegeta decided he would leave her with that to think about. She would mull it over, dissect it, try to figure out what Vegeta was _really_ trying to tell her. Then she would understand. She would have to understand because Vegeta didn`t know how much longer he could take their dancing.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey here is the next chapter! I had fun writing this one so I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 14

February 1st of the Second Year

Skin, so soft. Vegeta didn't think her skin could possibly get any softer but over the span of two months it miraculously had. Many things had changed the last two months.

Vegeta lay on his back and revelled in the beautiful creature on top of him. Her smell was all around, his hands touching every inch of her skin as she slowly rocked back and forth. Her hair was spilled over her shoulders, blanketing her supple breasts that had already increased in size. Her moans were like little whispers from heaven, or at least what Vegeta imagined heaven to sound like.

This was the closest Vegeta would ever come to being in heaven. He realized this as he let his senses fall under her spell. He thought that could be another reason why he was so addicted to her body, her smell, her taste, her everything. He knew he would never have a place in heaven and as long as he could have a morsel of its taste while he was alive and on earth he would keep it close; he would keep it for himself even if he didn't deserve its taste.

He watched her bite her lip from the pleasure of his touch and his thrust. He wondered if it would hurt her if he bit into her lip himself only to taste her blood, to know what she truly tasted like. Or would she feel enjoyment?

Vegeta knew she would succumb to him, like she always did. She had said it herself that she didn't even know why she kept letting herself go back to him night after night; that all she knew was that she was and that it was because of a deep need. It didn't matter to Vegeta why she had this need as long as the need kept bringing her to him. Vegeta didn't even know why he had a need for her to come to him himself. He chose to push it away, somewhere far away where he would never think about it; the reason why.

It took a while for Bulma to be comfortable around Vegeta when she started to show, which was soon after the new year. Personally Vegeta thought she was insane and that humans spend too much time and effort on their physical appearance. Frankly Vegeta found her changing body to be fascinating. He knew all about the female anatomy when it came to pregnancy since he was thoroughly educated about it as a young adult, but he had never actually seen a pregnant woman before.

He didn't know why but Vegeta found nothing unattractive, wrong, or repulsive by Bulma's bulging belly. It was interesting, he was curious about it. He wanted to know if the child could hear things and sense things beyond the walls of the womb. He wanted to feel Bulma's stomach in order to feel his child's ki. This was extremely important to Vegeta but he didn't know when the child would develop enough where its ki would be strong enough to sense. Vegeta just had to keep trying until Bulma was far enough along to determine how strong of a baby it would be. It would be hard for Vegeta to keep in mind that the child is indeed half human so it's ki will most likely be weaker than a usual Saiyan child. He had to be optimistic, at least.

For how weak the human species is Vegeta was impressed with Bulma's ability to conserve energy. She didn't appear to be getting weaker yet, which would explain why the child was not giving off a ki. Once Vegeta could feel its ki it meant that the child was taking energy from Bulma in order to build a foundation for its own ki. Vegeta would soon need to transfer some of his own ki to Bulma to make sure she had enough strength and energy to sustain the child growing inside of her.

Vegeta grunted with release and watched a satisfied expression wash over Bulma's flushed face. Her skin glistened under the moonlight because the light layer of sweat that covered her body. She smelled heavenly. He gently lowered her to the bed beside him as she adjusted the covers. She turned around so she was facing away from Vegeta and curled up against his strong chest. Vegeta held her from behind and placed his hand on her stomach protectively, like he always did.

They breathed heavily for a few moments and soon their racing hearts slowed to a soft synchronized beat. Usually Bulma fell asleep to the rhythm of their heart beats but tonight she was very much awake. Vegeta assumed she had something on her mind and she would surely voice what she was thinking. Vegeta was hoping to go to sleep as well but he knew she wouldn't let him until she got out whatever she felt she needed to let out.

She took a breath to speak, "I don't know what I'm doing," in a soft whisper.

"Hmph, I beg to differ." Vegeta said with an amused grunt. He smirked at the thought of going another round.

"No, not about _that_." Bulma said with irritation, "About...being a mother."

Vegeta closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Of course you don't know what you're doing, you've never been a mother before." Vegeta replied simply, hoping she would leave it at that, but he knew better.

"Well that's my point. I have no idea what to do, I have no prior experience to draw advice from." She said with slight worry in her voice, "I mean, mom is giving her advice and I've been reading up on motherhood and pregnancy and all that but...nothing is going how it is supposed to."

Vegeta didn't reply. _Perhaps she'll stop talking soon._

"I'm feeling overwhelmed, I don't know if I'm ready for all these changes... It's happening so fast."

"It's only been two months woman, the brat isn't popping out just yet." Vegeta said.

"Can you blame me for thinking it? I mean nothing is happening how it should." Bulma sighed.

"How would you know, you've never been pregnant before." Vegeta retorted.

"I told you I've been reading up about what **is** supposed to happen, and nothing is adding up. It's only been two months, I'm not finished the first trimester yet and I'm already as huge as I should be by the beginning of the second!"

_What the hell is a trimester?_

"And based on how large the baby is already I should be feeling tired and drained of energy more often than I actually feel. The only thing that feels different is having a fat stomach, but that's it!" Bulma said as she began to get hysterical.

"I mean, I should feel _something_! I don't even feel like there is a life inside of me! How can I possibly be a good mother if I can't even feel my own—"

"Before you start screaming and I lose my hearing all together, you're forgetting the fact that you are carrying half of _Saiyan_ child. Our species may have similar characteristics but in _many_ ways we are different. This would naturally include pregnancy, would it not?" Vegeta explained.

Bulma paused and didn't speak for a few moments.

_How could she not take into account that the baby she carries is not fully human? _

"Well...what is a Saiyan pregnancy like?" Bulma asked.

_Great...I'll never get to sleep_.

"Do I look like a Saiyan female to you?" Vegeta snapped.

"I'm not answering that." Bulma said flatly with irritation.

"Well then how would I possibly know what a Saiyan pregnancy is like?"

"Well, do you know how _long_ a Saiyan pregnancy is at least?" she asked again.

"It is always 4 months exactly." Vegeta replied.

Bulma whirled around in his arms so she was on her back and looking up at Vegeta; a flabbergasted expression on her face.

"4 months!" Bulma cried, "Chichi didn't give birth to Gohan that early!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and stared at Bulma.

_I do not give a damn about __**his**__ wife and __**his**__ child!_

However, Vegeta knew Bulma would not let him sleep until he reassured her about her pregnancy.

"How long was her pregnancy?" Vegeta asked reluctantly.

"Um...about 6 to 6 and a half months I think. She was very early, although Gohan was never classified as a preemie."

"Preemie?" Vegeta asked and cocked his eyebrow again.

"Premature. It's a term used to classify children when they have been born too early." Bulma explained.

_This species is so unpredictable. They don't even give birth in synchrony._

"How long is a human pregnancy?" Vegeta asked.

"Usually around 9 months."

"Expect to give birth to the child at 6 months then. That is approximately half way between a human and Saiyan pregnancy." Vegeta deduced, "Seeing as how the harpy gave birth to her brat at 6 months."

Bulma frowned at Vegeta, no doubt because of his choice of words for Chichi and Gohan.

"Right... That's kind of fast." Bulma said and stared off into her own thoughts, "How am I ever going to be ready? Kami how am I going to keep this a _secret_?" Bulma said more to herself than to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at her strangely. _What does that mean? Simply stay in the house woman._

"I guess I'm going to have to stay here for the next four months." Bulma said with a sigh.

_It's not like you don't have everything you could possibly need at your beck and call here._

"Hmph, why are you complaining woman? It's not like you ever _leave_ this property anyway." Vegeta grunted, eyes closed.

Bulma was silent for a moment before saying in a tempered tone, "I wasn't complaining!"

She roughly turned herself around once more to face away from Vegeta but this time did not curl against his chest like she usually did. Vegeta just grunted to himself nonchalantly and also turned around so his back was facing hers. They laid at opposite ends of the bed and fell asleep that way.

* * *

A week later

_Vegeta's breathing was heavy and deep. He could taste hot red metallic liquid in his mouth and spat a gob of it out into the emptiness of space. He stared deeply into the cold eyes he hated so dearly. The cold eyes he feared more than anything. _

_"When this battle is over I will have the pleasure of crushing your cold, dry heart in my hands and watch it fade away into dust." Vegeta spat self-riotously._

_ A maniacal laugh erupted from the demon scum before him along with a "tisk" "tisk" from his purple lips._

_ Vegeta roared with anger as he charged for the alien lizard but was suddenly halted to a stop by cold, scaly fingers wrapped around his neck._

_ Vegeta struggled under his grip and watched Frieza smirk as he closed his fingers around his neck tighter and tighter. His knee came crashing into Vegeta's stomach causing a loss of breath, as if he couldn't breathe already. His hand released Vegeta's throat and in response Vegeta gasped for breath as he held his stomach. The next thing he knew hard fists slammed into his back sending him hurtling down into the never ending space. _

_ When Vegeta landed he could not determine how much damage his fall caused the area surrounding him, all he could focus on was his pain. Vegeta squinted his eyes to slowly open them. He could make out a blue sky with white clouds. Confused, Vegeta struggled to sit upright soon realizing that his body was mangled and severely broken. He strained himself to look down at his bloody and busted body. He noticed, besides his catastrophic injuries, that he was in his training gear. The same gear he wore when training in the GR. Finally looking around he also noticed that the rubble he was sitting in was that of a destroyed Gravity Chamber. _

_ The laugh. Vegeta fought back the urge to yell out in pain as he turned himself around to find the laugh. He could see him standing in front of the Capsule Corp. building with that smirk, but this time he earned that smirk._

_ To Vegeta's horror Frieza held the blue haired woman in front of him, the same cold scaly hands wrapped around her soft, delicate neck. She looked terrified, much how Vegeta imagined himself to look like right now._

_ "Vegeta!" she cried, one hand on her stomach and the other grasping at the demons hand. _

_ "Frieza..." Vegeta choked out, spitting the blood that was flooding his already burning mouth. _

_ Frieza bellowed another laugh and grinned evilly, "Oh please Vegeta, don't tell me you have a heart." _

_ And in one swift movement he snapped her neck to the side. The popping sound rang in Vegeta's ears for what seemed like hours. It was all he could hear as he watched her body go limp, dangling lifelessly as Frieza held her up off the ground by her broken neck. _

_ "NO!!!" Vegeta roared, his arm outstretched to her, so that both heaven and hell would feel his anger._

_ "Oh come now, it's not like you deserved her love anyway little monkey." Frieza said with a snicker, "Oh dear I almost forgot..."_

_ He lifted his finger to her back and punched a hole through her stomach with an energy beam. He chuckled to himself and tossed her body to the ground. One last smirk and he disappeared, and there was only her._

_ Vegeta screamed as loud as his lungs would allow, and then screamed even louder. He could hear, feel, or see nothing else but the pain and anger that resided in his shattered body. He darted to her body despite the fact that he was too damaged to move. He held her in his arms and looked at the empty shell beneath him. He brushed a lock of blue hair from her cold dead face and placed a hand on her cold, lifeless stomach._

_ "Woman..." he whispered, hoping that she would respond._

_ The reason. He could feel it rising up in his throat like a never ending sob. The reason he needed her; it was creeping up behind him like a monster in the dark. _

_ "YOU WILL DIE!!!" he growled and whirled around to charge at the monster that was the cause of all his pain and all his suffering._

_ Vegeta wrapped his powerful hands around Frieza's neck, squeezing as hard as he possibly could. He was no longer injured, his body was no longer broken. He was strong, he was powerful, and he would destroy Frieza once and for all._

_ It was Vegeta's turn to grin as Frieza squirmed from within his iron grip like the worm that he was. Vegeta could feel the pain and anger transform into power and he focused all of it onto him, the demon, the monster. _

_ He watched Frieza's eyes turn white and vacant. Vegeta was confused, how could this be? He had not delivered the final blow yet. Frieza's body went abnormally stiff. Vegeta didn't understand, he had not killed him yet._

_ Suddenly Frieza's body emanated a bright light and then his body disintegrated into oblivion. When the light faded away and Vegeta's eyes readjusted he realized that he was now in the desert staring at Kakarott._

_ "It's over. He's dead." Kakarott said strongly, a serious expression on his idiotic face._

_ "Ugh...no!" Vegeta gasped in disbelief, "He was mine!"_

_ Vegeta fell to his knees in defeat, his hands resting at his sides on the ground. He couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, couldn't think._

_ "He was mine to __**kill**__. He was mind to __**destroy**__..." he said softly, not being able to comprehend that he had lost his chance, forever._

_ Vegeta balled his hands into tight fists. His arms shook from the force he was using to keep them clenched._

_ "You took it away from me. You took my only chance for revenge! For salvation! For __**redemption**__!" Vegeta lunged at the Saiyan scum who was the only one to take away more from him than Frieza ever had, "AAAARG!!!"_

"AAAARG!!!" Vegeta screamed as he shot upright.

His breathing was quick and deep. Beads of sweat rolled from his mighty brow and his skin was hot and damp from the sweat that covered his entire body. His eyes were open wide and he darted his onyx pupils all around the room to find him. The one he was going to kill.

When Vegeta started to realize that he was still in Bulma's room and in her bed, right where he had last rested his head to sleep, he began to try and slow his breathing; he could relax. His heart raced miles a minute, it felt like it would propel itself out of his chest. Kakarott was not there. Frieza was not there. Nothing was there, in the room, in Vegeta's mind, or his chest.

"Ugh...Kami what the _hell_?" came a tired sounding curse from beyond the bed.

Vegeta darted his head to the side to see that Bulma was no longer lying beside him. Her arm darted up from the floor beside the bed and she grabbed the side of the night table for assistance to sit up.

The first thought that entered Vegeta's mind was, "Is the brat alright?"

Bulma snorted and replied, "If I fell, as a result of you shoving me off the bed, onto my stomach then the answer is _no_. The baby is fine. I'm also perfectly fine, thanks for asking. I'll just struggle to get my fat ass up off the ground myself and –"

Vegeta hopped off the bed, swooped Bulma up in his arms, and placed her gently back on the bed. He did a once over of her body to make sure she wasn't injured and then stared into her confused and empathetic eyes. She must have noticed the thick layer of sweat that covered his entire body, that or the fact that he was still breathing heavily.

"Vegeta...What's wrong?" Bulma asked with genuine concern.

Vegeta didn't open his mouth. Every time he tried to think the images from his dream kept flooding back into his mind. Flashes of Frieza holding her lifeless—

_I...I can't..._

Vegeta shook his head slightly as he turned swiftly for the door.

"Vegeta wait!" Bulma pleaded.

He opened and closed the door behind him, making his way to his own room to grab his training uniform. Once he slipped it on he headed straight for the GR and set it to as high as he could handle. He had to keep his mind vacant, or at least occupied so he wouldn't think of the dream. He would not allow himself to the think of the dream because if he thought of the dream then he would think of the reason and he would absolutely not allow himself to think of the reason. He had to forget. Forget it entirely.

He would train for the rest of the night and into the next day.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! So this is a long chapter and I've read it over a lot to fix any mistakes but having read it so much I might have missed more than I realize so bare with me lol However it should still be legible :P

To address **I-Donna Meenta Nit Pic**'s review, there might have been some confusion with this particular part in the last chapter:

*

___The first thought that entered Vegeta's mind was, "Is the brat  
alright?"_

___Bulma snorted and replied, "If I fell, as a result of you shoving me off  
the bed, onto my stomach then the answer is no. The baby is fine. I'm also  
perfectly fine, thanks for asking. I'll just struggle to get my fat ass up  
off the ground myself and –"_

*

I can see how Bulma's paragraph would be confusing now that I think about it. I was trying to show how irritated she was by having Vegeta fling her off the side of the bed. Her first line should probably have gone something like this:

*

_"Is the brat alright?"_

_"If what you mean to ask is 'did I fall onto my stomach and _

_crush the baby?', which was a **direct** result of you shoving _

_me off the bed by the way, then the answer is **no**. The baby is fine."_

*

I meant to imply that Vegeta was asking if the baby was ok because he was worried Bulma might have fallen on her stomach. The line that is actually in the chapter has her saying "If I fell onto my stomach then the answer is no" as a reply to Vegeta's question and then she just added the "as a result of you shoving me off the bed" in the middle to show Vegeta that she was pissed. lol

Sorry if that was confusing, I should have written it better. I hope it makes more sense now. Thanks so much for point it out to me too!

Hope this chapter reads well too actually haha

* * *

Chapter 15

1 week later

Vegeta had pretty much barricaded himself within the gravity chamber for the past week. He could not bring himself to go inside C.C., he could not bring himself to face her questions and her concern, he could not bring himself to stop because once he stopped he would be forced to think of the dream.

Vegeta had just discovered the music archives that Mr. Briefs must have built into the GR the last time it needed to be fixed. He had never thought of listening to music while training but found out that it was rather effective in keeping him in the zone and keeping him training for a week straight. He rather liked the music labelled under _Metal_, it had a satisfying rhythm and drive.

As much as the music and the training helped to occupy his mind he could not stop the dream from creeping into his forethought. He had to deal with it sooner and later, and he would rather deal with it before going outside.

First Vegeta analyzed each aspect of the dream from the beginning to the end. He didn't need to spend much time on the first part, the part in space with Frieza. He had dreams of going up against the tyrant that ruined his life many times before. He also didn't need to spend much time on the last part, the part where Kakarott killed Frieza before Vegeta could get the chance. He had dreamt that dream once before since he came to Earth after the events on Namek. Kakarott had taken his privilege, no, his _right_ to destroy Frieza himself. Frieza had wronged Vegeta more times that he could count and it wasn't up to Kakarott to have done away with him once and for all. For that reason, among others, Vegeta would kill Kakarott. He didn't even want to get into the issues he was having with that lavender haired boy from the future who also killed Frieza.

It was the middle part that Vegeta was concerned with, the part he didn't want to deal with, to sort through. However he knew he had to. He just didn't understand anything about that part of the dream. He didn't know why Frieza killed Bulma, and he didn't know why he reacted the way he did to her death.

He supposed he could understand why Frieza would attempt to kill Bulma if he was alive right now. Since she is carrying his child Frieza would most likely come to the conclusion that Vegeta cared for Bulma. But...

_I do not __**care**__ about the woman!_

So why would Vegeta react the way he did to her death? Vegeta was afraid to analyze that question, but soon came to the conclusion that naturally it was because if she died then that meant no child and no heir, of course. The pain he felt when Frieza had snapped her neck must have been because of the realization that he would no longer be able to destroy Kakarott's legacy and have his race die with his own blood line. That was why he was so angry in his dream, seeing as how directly afterward Frieza punched a hole in Bulma's stomach where her pregnant belly should have been.

Now that he had figured out what his dream meant, even though it took him a week, he could come out of the GR and resume his normal routine. However Vegeta wasn't complaining at the amount of progress he was able to make with uninterrupted training. He was surprised actually at the fact that Bulma had not disturbed him once.

Vegeta made his way over to the control panel to turn off the music. Once he did he was able to detect a strange sound that he didn't notice before. It was coming from the cylinder structure in the middle where most of the power and mechanics resided. He cocked an eyebrow and waited a few moments to see if the noise died down. On the contrary, it began to grow louder and stronger. He had a suspicion that this was not a good noise.

Then suddenly the cylinder exploded from one side, blowing out one side of the GR, letting light from outside seep into the red hued chamber. Vegeta looked around at the part of the chamber that was still standing and concluded that its structural integrity had not been compromised by the explosion which meant that the rest of the GR would not fall apart and therefore this incident was not as bad as they usually were. At least the _entire_ GR didn't blow up. He chuckled at the fact that he had actually done nothing to cause this.

_This is entirely __**not**__ my fault and if that wench even thinks of raising her voice to me about this I'll rip her damn tongue out!_

He supposed he would still have to seek her out anyways and explain for she would automatically jump to the most common conclusion as to why there was a large hole in the gravity chamber. He searched for her ki and was surprised to find that it was much closer to his location than he anticipated. It was also much weaker than usual...

His ears perked at the sound of some something. It was faint, but all too familiar. The sound of moaning, _painful_ moaning.

Vegeta flew outside the GR through the large hole and proceeded to locate where she was under the rubble. He saw some slight movement and landed there, forcefully throwing away the small sheets of metal that were keeping her on the ground. He looked over her body to see what damage had been done.

_Damn it_.

She was lying on her side, one arm draped over her stomach. That arm had a deep cut on her bicep. Her legs looked a bit scratched up but seemed to have no severe damage, neither did her stomach. Her forehead had an ugly gash in it that was bleeding, probably the reason why she was unconscious. Her stomach didn't look compromised so Vegeta assessed that the baby was probably alright, and she didn't look too injured so he assumed Bulma was most likely alright as well. Vegeta would not take any chances though, and he had to move fast in case there was something wrong that he wouldn't be able to determine by observation alone. Vegeta lifted her gently into his arms and flew towards the hospital wing of C.C.

_She still has a ki signature, she's still breathing, she still has a pulse. What the hell were you doing woman?_

Vegeta rushed over to the medical wing of Capsule Corp. and slammed the double doors open with his foot. He stormed in and approached the closest person in his vicinity.

"You. Help her. _Now_." He growled at the terrified nurse.

Because of his commotion other nurses rushed over to help. They took Bulma from his arms and placed her on a stretcher and brought her into a separate room where they could do whatever it was that they needed to do. He didn't go in the room with them, just waited outside and listened to what they were saying from afar.

_"Let's get her hooked up. You start cleaning the wounds and bandaging, I'll examine the baby."_ One nurse said.

_"The cut on her head isn't very deep, but there is considerable bruising. We won't know the extent of the damage until we do an MRI. The wound on her arm is sizable. It'll need stitches but she hasn't lost too much blood yet so she should be fine." _Another nurse said.

_"Her vital signs are actually alright, she'll stabilize a bit more once we give her some antibiotics and morphine. She'll probably have a splitting head ache when she comes too."_

_"The baby is perfectly fine! There is absolutely nothing wrong! It isn't distressed at all and everything looks normal."_

_ "Man these aliens are pretty tough, even as babies!"_

Since the woman was going to be alright, and the baby was ok Vegeta decided he would leave and return later to make sure everything was still fine. He wasn't worried and if he needed to be he was positive that someone, probably Bulma's father, would come to find him.

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned around to see a worried Mr. Briefs run towards him.

"My goodness, are you alright? Have you been injured?" he asked with concern, "I heard the explosion and when I went out there no one was there so I came rushing here."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the man in disgust. No he most certainly was not injured and he did not need him to be _worrying_ about him.

"No." Vegeta said flatly and pointed towards the room they took Bulma to, "She is."

"Bulma!" he cried with worry and ran into the room after her.

Vegeta shook his head and then turned to leave.

Seeing as how the GR was out of commission _again_, and the only two people he trusted to fix it were probably not even thinking about repairing it at the moment, Vegeta thought he should get some sleep since he had gone a whole week without.

Proceeding to his room, deciding to go a rather slow pace, he couldn't help but wonder. Would he have the same dream again? There was no doubt that while he was in the GR all week one of the reasons he had not stopped to sleep was because he didn't want to see the dream again. He had bad luck with reoccurring dreams and he really didn't want to even think about it again let alone dream a repeat of it.

As Vegeta walked to his room he could feel his body starting to slow down and start to shut down. His muscles felt sorer than they had five minute ago and his eye lids were gradually getting heavier as he got closer to his room. Vegeta was used to these feelings. The feelings you get after working hard, having been deprived of sleep, when your body was under strain. However he was dreading something. The main reason he felt exhausted was because of the dread of having to deal with Bulma when she woke up.

He knew that she would undoubtedly be raving pissed at him for something that he actually didn't do. Even when he would explain that it wasn't his fault she would still find a reason to be pissed. Vegeta had just learned to assume that she simply liked being a pain in his ass. He didn't usually mind their spats too much but he just wasn't in the mood right now.

Arriving in his room he fell onto his bed and flooded all thoughts out of his mind and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

When Vegeta awoke he wasn't sure how long he had slept. It was light outside, so unless he had only slept for two hours he was sure he had slept about day. He showered and changed his clothes before proceeding to find Bulma. He figured that she may not yell as loudly if he went to seek her out first. He tried the medical wing and was told that she had left earlier this morning. Vegeta then headed to Bulma's room. He put his hand on the door knob to open the door only to find that it was locked. Vegeta sneered at the knob.

_I don't think so. _

One swift kick and the door hurtled towards the opposite end of the room. He heard Bulma curse from within her bathroom and then a squeaking noise. Vegeta didn't wait to see if his suspicions were true he just darted into her bathroom faster than the speed of light before she could fall and break her neck on the edge of the tub. The squeaking noise he heard was Bulma's feet slipping on the bottom of the tub while she showered. The noise from the door must have startled her and she lost her footing.

Vegeta held her wet naked body in his arms and noticed that his heart rate had slightly elevated even thought his speedy entrance had not required him to exert much physical effort. He couldn't help but look at her neck to make sure it wasn't broken, even though he had just prevented that fate. The fate he couldn't prevent in the dream...

He shook himself out of his thoughts while steadying her and helping her stand upright. He looked down at her and did a once over just to make sure she was fine. Her expression wasn't as calculating his; rather it was much more _emotional_.

"Get the hell off me!" she snapped and shoved Vegeta's arms away from her while grabbing a towel and frantically covering herself, "And for that matter get the hell out!"

Vegeta frowned and restrained himself from yelling back at her. He simply left her bathroom and waited inside the bedroom so that she could put clothes on. Momentarily she came out wearing black pants and a maroon quarter sleeved sweater. Her hair was still sopping wet but she didn't seem to care.

"Do you not understand the human language now?" Bulma snapped when seeing that Vegeta had not left.

"Why was your damn door locked!? I thought we agreed that you would not—"

"I will lock my door whenever I feel the need Vegeta! It's my house! I had it locked because I didn't want to see you! Clearly Saiyan's don't understand social boundaries because you seem to think you can kick down doors whenever it tickles your fancy!" Bulma yelled.

"Yes, if I fancy it, _I will do it_." Vegeta challenged in return, "and what is it that I've done now woman? Besides knocking down your fucking door?"

"You intolerable ass! Look at me!" Bulma cried and pointed to her forehead.

There was a small bandage on her head where her cut was which was surrounded by a bluish purplish bruise. He had also noticed another one on her arm when he caught her in the shower.

"Look at what _you_ did to me! Mind telling me how shards of sharp metal miraculously came hurtling towards my head yesterday? And don't tell me you don't know anything about it because I know you were the one who brought me to the med wing, oh and I guess you don't even need to bother telling me how it happened because I have a sneaking suspicion of how it all played out!"

"Then why bother asking? You've clearly made up your mind about what happened. It wouldn't make the slightest difference what I say." Vegeta spat, crossing his arms and throwing a glare her way.

He thought he could end this quickly before it even started. It was doubtful and he knew it.

Bulma's hands landed straight on her hips.

"That's because everything you ever have to say is bullshit! It's always the same, and this time is no different!"

"It's not my fault that you happened to be right by the damn GR when it blew! What the hell were you even doing there? Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed, and the child in the process? Or have you simply forgotten that you have someone else than yourself to look after?" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma's face grew slightly red, "Don't change the subject Vegeta! So you're admitting you blew up the GR again?"

"No I am NOT!"

"Then tell me, because I'd love to hear the excuse you have this time for nearly killing me, oh, and "your child in the process_"_!" she mocked in a low growly voice.

Vegeta wanted to rip his hair out and shove it all down her throat and choke her with it.

"Aaarg! It just _blew up_! I had nothing to do with it! It made stupid noises and then blew!"

"Huh, right!"

"Like I said before, it's not my fault you happened to be there at the same time, so it's actually your fault you got yourself injured!" Vegeta replied and pointed his finger at her.

"Don't turn this on me!"

"And it's not as if the _entire_ GR blew up either!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point Bulma? Hmm? Because the way I see it a freak accident happened and you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. You could have been killed and it was technically no one's fault. I, despite what you may think, didn't just stand there and do nothing. I took you to the damn medical wing to ensure yours and the child's safety. Now you're a little bit banged up, and it could have been considerable worse, and you need someone to be pissed off at since you haven't filled up your quota for the month!" Vegeta was breathing heavily by the end of his speech and watched Bulma's face turn redder and angrier and then something he wasn't expecting.

Sadness and pain. There was a long pause with the both of them starring at each other.

"You're wrong." Bulma said simply.

"About what? Be specific now." Vegeta smirked, "Am I wrong to assume that you somehow forgot my track record with the GR and decided to march your very pregnant self down to bitch at me despite the potential danger you could be in?"

"I haven't forgotten anything Vegeta. I am reminded every day with this huge stomach of mine. I know perfectly well the responsibility I have, the fact that I have more than _one_ person to consider when I make any and every decision." Bulma explained with a calmer voice, yet full of emotion.

"And so the reason for you blowing up in _my_ face would be?" Vegeta snapped.

"You arrogant bastard! You are so blinded by your revenge that you don't see anything else! You don't see me and you don't see our baby!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta paused for a moment. He was fuelled by his revenge and hatred for Kakarott yes, but that in no way impaired his vision for anything else.

"That is absurd." He snorted and crossed his arms.

"Kami you don't care about anything! You only think you care about defeating Goku, but it's empty just like you! You will be competing with Goku forever because the moment you win you will truly have nothing! Your planet, your people, your life is gone! There is nothing left but this vendetta and once that's gone you won't be anything, you'll disappear!"

Vegeta glared at her. As much as he wanted to kill her this very moment he knew that she was right, at least partly. He knew all he had left was his revenge and he would hold onto it as long as he possibly could because it was all he had, but he would prove to her and to everyone else that it would not be the end of him once he defeated Kakarott. He would prove it to the entire universe.

"I thought that maybe you could see that you could have other purposes. That it didn't just need to be do or die for you. That you could have a future other than pain and hate. That it's not all about beating Goku to reclaim what little dignity and pride you have left. That maybe for a second you could consider me and this baby in your one track hellish mind as a possibility for another life!"

_She wishes to have the life that Kakarott and his harpy wife have. I will not turn into that blubbering, borderline mentally retarded, imbecile! I must get her mind off this track before it causes more problems_.

"That will never happen woman. You wonder why I have not placed you and the brat in my master plan for my future yet you forget that it is because it never was supposed to be a part of my plan. Did it escape your mind that we never planned for this to happen? For you to get pregnant? For the two of us to raise a child" Vegeta lied with stone cold pronunciation.

"I know Vegeta! I know that this just happened but can you blame me for having the slightest hope that this could change into something completely different in the future? I mean kami we're having a _baby_ together!" Bulma said almost in a pleading voice.

"This is nothing more than what is it is. You and I are having a child. That does not translate into a family, into a relationship, or into the _Son_ family." Vegeta said simply and unemotionally.

His face was straight and hard and he watched hers turn into sorrow, tears forming in her eyes. He felt a pinching feeling in the pit of his stomach that he tried to ignore. He would not allow himself to think of why it was there; the reason...

"Fine. Fine I'm just the female you knocked up and felt the need, because of some stupid Saiyan code of honour, to not abandon me!" she said with venom, trying to hold back her tears, "But you know what Vegeta? You may as well have because you haven't helped me or shown me that you even care in the _slightest_ so why don't you just leave and save me the disappointment huh? Why stick to your honour if me and your _brat _is of no consequence to you?!" she began and ended with yelling.

"Help you? How is it that I'm supposed to help you exactly? I thought we went over the fact that I'm not female and that I can't—" Vegeta began.

"I have been struggling with being pregnant with a half Saiyan baby! I am exhausted and at times I don't know how I am going to get through it! I feel drained and I don't even know if I'm going to have enough energy to even get up in the mornings let alone argue with you anymore. And while I'm dealing with discomfort, stress, lack of energy, and irritation what are you doing? Training your ass off till you crash, eating hearty fully meals without bringing them up, and getting your jollies with me whenever you damn well want!" she said as the hot tears swelled out of her blue eyes and down her red cheeks.

_How many times do I have to tell this wench? I know nothing of the day to day workings of pregnancy nor do I wish to. I have no requirements during the pregnancy. It is simply not my place seeing as how I am __**un-fucking-able**__ to be pregnant!_

"OH! And not to _mention_ that this damn kid is trying to kick his way out of the womb that is giving him life!" she yelled and rubbed her face tiredly, pulling her damp hair away from her face.

_Did she say "kick"?_

"Wait...what did you say?" Vegeta asked with surprise.

"Screw you!" Bulma spat while shooting daggers at him with her watery eyes.

"The brat is kicking you from inside your stomach?" Vegeta asked again and slowly inched towards her as if she would bite him if he got too close.

"Don't pretend like you give a damn." She said with exhaustion and turned away from him.

_Babies kick while inside the mother? I was never educated on that. If the child is moving then that must mean it has developed far enough to have his own ki and therefore has already started to drain energy from Bulma. That would explain her bitch tirade and the fact that she is so weak and irritable lately. _

"Come here." He said simply and walked over to her.

She looked over her shoulder at him with confusion and irritation.

"What?" she snapped.

Vegeta grabbed her hips and spun her gently to face him. He raised his hand and reached his hand out to her stomach only to have her slap it away as forcefully as she could. Vegeta grunted and looked at her with annoyance.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped and wiped her cheeks dry, "You can't sick your charm on me Vegeta. It's not gonna work!"

"Let me put my hand on your stomach, Bulma." He said calmly but seriously, using her name so she would know he was being serious.

He could tell that she got the hint when he saw her expression turn from glaring at him to one of surprise and uncertainty. When she said nothing he slowly placed his right hand on her stomach, keeping his other one on her hip. He concentrated and began transferring his ki into the baby and then directly into Bulma.

"What, you've suddenly taken an interest in your child? You want to feel him kick so you can determine if he'll be a bad ass fighter like you—" she stopped talking in the middle of her thought and suddenly her whole expression changed once more.

She must have just felt it, the energy flowing through her. Her face looked shocked and puzzled. Vegeta could sense her heart beat growing stronger, her eyes didn't look so tired and she all around just looked better.

"What...What did you do?" she asked almost like she was out of breath.

"I transferred some of my energy into the child. Once he had all he needed, for now, I began transferring some directly into you to replenish what little amount you had left. The brat was taking it from you. If he continued to take as much as he has been you would most likely be dead in a few weeks." Vegeta explained, not removing his hand from her stomach.

"D-dead!? Really?" Bulma asked in disbelief.

"Yes. That is how a Saiyan child grows within the womb. They take the ki of the mother in order to build a foundation for their own so they can grow. When the mother's ki is of no use to the child then the mother goes into labour. Saiyan women work differently than human women in terms of pregnancy, as I suspected. I assumed since the child is half Saiyan that he would still be taking energy from you, although not as much as a full Saiyan child would. Since you are human you cannot replenish your own ki fast enough for the child to take it. Therefore I must give you some of mine in order for you to survive the rest of the pregnancy. This is why you complained before about not feeling like you were carrying a child. It was because the child had not developed to the point where it would need to take your energy yet."

"Then...how did Chichi survive? I mean she never mentioned Goku doing anything like that when she was pregnant with Gohan? Goku wouldn't even know to do that!"

"Pft, he obviously was doing it without knowing it. It's easy to transfer energy between mates nonchalantly without being conscious of it. The hard part is to be able to concentrate enough all the time to not transfer anything." Vegeta explained.

"Right...So, this is what you meant at Christmas? About helping me as much as you could through the pregnancy?" she slowly asked, looking into his eyes with hope.

"By giving you my energy for you to sustain the baby, yes."

Bulma looked sad once more and looked down to her feet, if she could see them at all. She slowly and gently removed Vegeta's hand from her stomach and took a step back away from him before she looked at him again.

"That's not good enough Vegeta." She said.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, "Meaning?"

"I'm going to need your energy in order give birth in 3 months but I need more than that from you. I can't go on like this without having you be genuinely concerned or involved with me and this baby. I need you to give a damn, to care." She said softly.

"I am involved, and I do care." Vegeta said seriously, "I am involved by giving you the sustenance you and the brat need. I care about the welfare of the brat because he is my own flesh and blood. I care about your welfare since you are the mother of my child and you are carrying him, giving him life. This is all that is required of me from Saiyan standards given the circumstances of our situation. Saiyan women are alone and do everything on their own during pregnancy. The males are not involved in slightest. I am actually doing more than what is expected of me since you are human and not Saiyan. I do not understand what more you would need from me."

Bulma shook her head in disappointment.

"I'm not a Saiyan woman. I am a human being, and I just need _more_ from you Vegeta. More help, more attentiveness, more--"

_Didn't she explain to Yamcha that she was leaving him for me because I was already giving her what she needed? Clearly females have no concept of what they do or don't want. _

Vegeta frowned and spoke in a clear deep voice that would, hopefully, get his final point across to the woman, "No, what you _think_ you need is more help and attentiveness from me during the next 3 months but what you are _really_ asking is for me to be affectionate towards you, to build a relationship off this child with you, to love you. These are things I cannot do and you will have to accept that or we will not be able to raise this child into an adult without one of us leaving, despite the commitments we have agreed to make."

He was dead serious and knew that she understood that at least. He was prepared to leave her and the child if it proved to be more difficult than it was worth. And the only way it would come to that, in Vegeta's mind, is if Bulma made it that difficult.

"You can't or you _won't_?" she asked, pain resonated in her voice.

"I won't because I cannot, I cannot because I won't. It's the same thing." Vegeta stated.

They didn't speak for a few minutes. Vegeta felt like she finally understood.

"Then...I need you to leave—my room. I don't want you coming to my room anymore unless it's for your _help_ with the baby." she said with disdain, which surprised Vegeta.

Vegeta was not pleased about this decision. Although if this was what it would take for them to have a mutual understanding about their situation once and for all then he supposed that this was probably for the best. No more mixed signals, just what it was and what it wasn't, plain and simple.

"I'm not backing out of this, but I just don't know what any of it means anymore. I don't know what—I want anymore...I need to figure that out and I need my space from you to do that." She explained.

_Stupid humans and their feelings and emotions. It only causes trouble and confusion. It's rather exhausting._

"It's always meant the same thing. You've just been misinterpreting it." Vegeta retorted.

"Leave me alone." She said one last time before walking past him and into her bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Vegeta "hmphed" and left the room, also slamming the door behind him.

_Fucking wench. Maybe I'll finally be able to __**really**__ concentrate on my training from now on._


	16. Chapter 16

Hello all! This is yet another long ass chapter. It's one of those chapters where you just keep on writing and you totally forget that you should probably wrap up the plot point for that section of the story lol Anyways, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, they were soooo great!!!!

Also, you are pretty smart cookies! Pretty much everyone that reviewed noticed my continuity error in the last chapter XP Its nice to know that you guys are reading my fic so dedicatedly and not skim reading and what not lol A good fanfic reader is one that can catch mistakes in my opinion! lol

Alas, my stupid mistake of the non-existent door that somehow was slammed for Vegeta's convienience. Indeed the door had been broken off and flew to the other side of the room in which it _must_ have **somehow** magically re-hinged itself onto the front doorway specifically so Vegeta could dramaticly make his exit.......-___-

Hope this next chapter agrees with me better :-)

* * *

Chapter 16

April of the second year

Vegeta had been trying exceedingly hard not to blow up the gravity chamber to bits in a permanent fashion for the last little while. He had finally reached the limit of the GR, 500g's, and now he was finding that even that wasn't going to be sufficient enough for his training. He could go well past that, and then some. He knew he could do it and he would have to in order to reach his goals. He just didn't have the means necessary, so said Bulma, but he had to at least try and bully her father into building him _something_ with greater capabilities. Bullying was usually enough to get humans to do whatever you wanted.

He was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, slowly dosing off to sleep. He was tired. He felt tired and not just today but lately. It didn't help that he was constantly giving energy to the woman and the child. It also didn't help that he had to work hard at not speaking to her or even touching her. Since their incident in February they had barely spoken two words to each other, and they certainly hadn't slept together. Vegeta found it hard at first to sleep in his own room that smelled like him and not of her. He would never find enough red roses to smell like a single blue one, if such a flower existed on any planet he knew of. Not like any planet he knew of still existed anymore really...

He had grown used to being surrounded by her smell and he thought it would kill him with the withdrawals. After a while, however, it subsided and he was able to go back into a rigorous routine of eating, sleeping, and training, and now adding the energy transferring to the list.

Vegeta was surprised that she was still keeping him locked out of her room; he would have thought she would have give in by now. He figured that this was for the best. He could live with the two of them being separate, except for cases with the brat. It would have to be like that, emotionally detached in all ways. This would work to his advantage...he hoped. He rather enjoying sharing a bed with her though...

During the day if they crossed paths they may make eye contact, they may not. Bulma was usually working in her private office on small projects or eating, or sleeping, or talking with her mother, or eating some more. She kept herself busy enough so as not to put herself in positions where she would be forced to talk to Vegeta. Vegeta didn't really care. He would come in through her balcony every other night when she left it open to give her energy while she slept, but that was the extent. He did not alter his routine in any way in order to avoid her. He'd be damned if he would change anything about himself for her. In his opinion she was acting like a child. He was who he was and she knew this about him. Just because they were having a child didn't mean that would change anything. It was her own fault if she was struggling with this and she certainly couldn't go back now, Vegeta would not allow that.

He could feel the pull of sleep tug at his consciousness and decided it was time to stop thinking about useless things and focus on what was important.

_I'll have to find the old man tomorrow and make him construct me a new GR...1000g sounds about right...or maybe 2000g...or maybe..._

* * *

_ Vegeta's breathing was heavy and deep. He could taste hot red metallic liquid in his mouth and spat a gob of it out into the emptiness of space. He stared deeply into the cold eyes he hated so dearly. The cold eyes he feared more than anything. _

_"When this battle is over I will have the pleasure of crushing your cold, dry heart in my hands and watch it fade away into dust." Vegeta spat self-riotously._

_ A maniacal laugh erupted from the demon scum before him along with a "tisk" "tisk" from his purple lips._

_ Vegeta roared with anger as he charged for the alien lizard but was suddenly halted to a stop by cold, scaly fingers wrapped around his neck...... _

_***  
_

_ .......The laugh. Vegeta fought back the urge to yell out in pain as he turned himself around to find the laugh. He could see him standing in front of the Capsule Corp. building with that smirk, but this time he earned that smirk._

_ To Vegeta's horror Frieza held the blue haired woman in front of him, the same cold scaly hands wrapped around her soft, delicate neck. She looked terrified, much how Vegeta imagined himself to look like right now._

_ "Vegeta!" she cried, one hand on her stomach and the other grasping at the demons hand. _

_ "Frieza..." Vegeta choked out, spitting the blood that was flooding his already burning mouth. _

_ Frieza bellowed another laugh and grinned evilly, "Oh please Vegeta, don't tell me __**you**__ have a heart?" _

_**You **__have a heart?... __**You **__have a heart?... __**You **__have a heart?..._

_ And in one swift movement he snapped her neck to the side. The popping sound rang in Vegeta's ears for what seemed like hours. It was all he could hear as he watched her body go limp, dangling lifelessly as Frieza held her up off the ground by her broken neck with his hand. _

_ "NO!!!" Vegeta roared so that both heaven and hell would feel his pain._

_

* * *

_

"NO!!!" Vegeta yelled as he sat upright in bed with a jolt.

He panted heavily while he tried to adjust to the darkness of his quiet, still room. His body was drenched in sweat, his head and heart pounded from within his body. He felt enraged. Vegeta grunted with frustration as he rubbed his face tiredly.

_Wretched dream..._

He knew he would dream it again eventually. He always did. He was hoping that the next time he'd be able to wake up from it before it started to progress. He supposed that half way through was better than the entire dream.

He had to calm down. It was stupid that this dream was evoking a reaction from him at all. Vegeta looked out his window to see it was nearly dawn. He would rather wake up now than go back to sleep since if he closed his eyes he would surely see it again. The reason.

He got out of bed and went directly into the shower. He ran the water scorching hot and soaked himself for what seemed like hours. He wanted to forget. He wanted to disappear. Vegeta wanted to forget about everything, his entire life, his entire existence. He wanted to forget about Vegeta-sei, he wanted to forget about his father, he wanted to forget about Frieza, his own evil acts, the murderous rampages, Kakarott, this planet, Namek, the boy from the future, Bulma...If he disappeared than he wouldn't have to remember, and no one would have to remember him.

Vegeta looked up at the shower head and let the water beat down on his face while rubbing his shoulder muscle slowly. The water trickled down his firm chiselled body, washing away all the impurities. At least, he wished that it would.

He was exhausted lately because it was exhausting to just be, to exist, to try, to do anything other than being an empty shell. If Vegeta stopped for one moment than he was nothing, he was empty. Sometimes he wished he could just stop, that he could let himself stop to make all the pain and suffering he felt go away forever. Yet somehow he couldn't. As much as he wanted life to be done and over with he couldn't give up, something wouldn't let him and he didn't know what it was. He just kept going and he knew he wouldn't stop no matter how much he wanted to.

He couldn't stop until he was done.

* * *

Vegeta spent the morning training and went to seek out Mr. Briefs around midday. He found him working in his office, as usual.

"Ah Vegeta!" he said with a smile and put down what he was working on, "How can I help you?"

Vegeta had to suppress a sickened expression. It would forever escape him how he was once the most feared warrior in all the universe and the moment he went up against this Brief's family it was as if there had been a spell cast upon him to make him look like a damned puppy, or kitten, or a panda, or something equally repulsive.

"I have surpassed the GR." Vegeta replied with a straight face.

"Surpassed? What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"500g is no longer sufficient for my training needs. I need more than that, much more." Vegeta explained.

Mr. Briefs looked surprised, "My, already? You truly are remarkable. How long has it taken you to reach this far? Not very long, only—"

"I do not want you to postulate at what rate I excel in my training, I want you to build me a new GR that can go higher than 500g." Vegeta interrupted, growing impatient.

"Well, that's rather impossible Vegeta. You see, there are –"

But while Mr. Briefs was explaining Vegeta suddenly felt a significant change in Bulma's ki. He knew she had left the C.C. property earlier this morning, he didn't really care why, but he was keeping the back of his mind focusing on where she was at all times. Her ki levels had just risen higher than usual, but Vegeta did not move to seek her out. Instead he would keep a lock on her just to make sure she was just having an argument with someone or something. A few moments later her ki sky rocketed higher than he had ever felt it. She was distressed. She was in danger.

"—so that's why I can't build you a new one that will go higher. It is simply impossible." Mr. Briefs finished.

Vegeta didn't pay any attention to him as he shot through the roof and into the sky flying as fast as he could to where Bulma was. It took him mere moments to reach the bank that she was within. He landed in front of the doors and deduced that someone was trying to rob the bank based on the fact that there were a few police cars surrounding the building, broken glass littering the pavement, and gun shots from within the bank. As Vegeta walked towards the doors he could pick up Bulma's yelling voice.

_Wretched woman. Must you always get yourself into trouble?_

Vegeta broke down the doors and entered the bank with ease. Everyone looked over at him as he did and he quickly scanned the room before finding Bulma a few meters away from him. There were people scattered all over the floor on their stomachs, hands covering their heads. There were 2 robbers in the vault and one was directly in front of Vegeta, standing right next to a none-too-pleased Bulma.

"Vegeta!" she cried with relief once she saw him.

"Shut up bitch or I'll blow your head off!" the masked robber yelled and pointed his gun at Bulma.

Vegeta growled and clenched his fists, shooting daggers from his eyes at the bastard that dared point that weapon at her.

"Pft, you have _no_ idea how dead you are." Bulma snapped at the robber with no fear.

"Are you injured?" Vegeta asked strongly to Bulma.

Bulma looked over at Vegeta with slight surprise in her eyes.

"No, I'm fine." She said and tried to contain her smile.

She then flicked her hair over her shoulder and placed her hand on her hip, "Please, like this moron could touch me let alone _rob _a bank!"

The man suddenly snatched Bulma into his arms and held her in front of his body like a shield. One of his hands was wrapped around her neck and the other was pointing the gun at her head. Vegeta glared at the man and could see Frieza flashing into his mind like the dream.

"I will blow a hole in her head if you don't back out of this building right now!" the robber threatened.

Vegeta continued to glare evilly and growled while standing deadly still. The robber started to look nervous and the hand holding the gun started to shake slightly. When Vegeta did not move or say anything the man looked even more nervous.

"I'll do it buddy! I'll kill her!" he shouted.

Vegeta enjoyed making him squirm. It reminded him of the time when he would travel from planet to planet and ravage it all by himself. He could make an entire species squirm beneath him with just a look.

"You better walk out that door right now or—" the robber said and then pointed the gun at Bulma's stomach, "this baby dies!"

"Kami is that really necessary!?" Bulma said with frustration as she rolled her eyes.

She wasn't nervous what so ever, she was perfectly confident that Vegeta would save her. She seemed unworried about the gun pointed at her stomach but Vegeta could not say the same for himself. He could not even express how angered he was at the fact that this insignificant drool was threatening mother of his child.

In a fraction of a second, faster than the human eye could see, Vegeta had made his way over to Bulma and the robber, removed the man's hand from Bulma's neck, wrapped his own hand around the man's neck, and took the gun in his other hand.

The robber looked scared out of his wits when he registered what had just happened. He scratched at Vegeta's hand that was around his neck in an attempt to break Vegeta's hold. In retort Vegeta squeezed just a little bit tighter. The robber squealed and cried like a child and Vegeta raised his hand that held the gun and crushed it into a ball in his fist. The robber began to quiver and Vegeta threw the ball of metal to the ground.

_Truly pathetic. How did the human race not die out eons ago? _

Vegeta's eyes darted to the robbers in the vault that were still pillaging the money and valued goods. He raised his free arm towards the vault and fired a small ki ball into it causing a rather large explosion. The people on the floor started screaming and ran out of the bank as fast as they could as the fire consumed the vault and all contents within it.

Vegeta looked back to the robber and slowly lifted him off the ground by his neck and said in a low deep voice, "Ask me to leave again? I _dare_ you."

The robber whimpered and with a disgusted sneer Vegeta flung the man into the fire filled vault.

"Kami..." Bulma whispered from behind him.

Vegeta turned to look at her.

"A little overboard, don't you think?" Bulma asked, slightly shaken up herself.

Vegeta picked Bulma up in his arms, walked out of the burning bank, and flew into the air towards Capsule Corporation.

_Was it overboard? Or has she still not gotten used to my nature of fighting? Or perhaps she has become desensitized by how I am at C.C so when she saw me at the bank she was surprised?_

It was like the dream except this time Vegeta could save her. Why had it angered him so much at the thought of her death? He still didn't believe what he had told himself. Yes, there was the fear of losing the child he worked so hard to get, but there was something else. Something more...

And what's more is that Bulma was perfectly comfortable once Vegeta had arrived to save her because she knew he would. He had never saved anyone intentionally. _Never_. How soft had he really become? This was not his character, not who he was. He didn't save people he killed them.

But, that was what Frieza enforced, it's how he wanted Vegeta to be so he was. Vegeta didn't want that anymore, not after realizing that was what Frieza had brainwashed him to do. Had Frieza brainwashed Vegeta? Was that why he was so screwed up? The reason he was a killer and not someone who deserved to love, to be loved in return.

Yet this woman, this beautiful blue rose that he had plucked from the desolate ground before it shrivelled and wilted, loved him. For no reason that Vegeta could even conceive and he didn't know why. He had no idea _why_ and he didn't know why this scared him so damn much.

When they arrived Vegeta landed on Bulma's balcony and entered her room. He slowly and gently sat her down on her bed. He looked at her momentarily and then turned around to leave back through the balcony.

"Vegeta wait!" Bulma said quickly.

Vegeta paused, but did not turn around to look at her.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"No." Vegeta said flatly, still facing away from Bulma.

"Please? Can you just stay and talk?"

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at her, "I thought we had nothing more to talk about woman?"

Bulma paused for a moment this time before she spoke, "I'm ready to talk."

_Ready to talk? Ready to stop ignoring me? To stop acting like a child? Doubtful..._

"I'm not." Vegeta said harshly and left without another word.

* * *

Vegeta returned to training that afternoon. He didn't want to think about the events at the bank and how he felt. He wanted to ignore his feelings and concentrate on how he would continue with the rest of his training.

He remembered some things that Mr. Briefs had said to him. Most was unimportant, but he recalled something about it being impossible to make a machine go any higher than 500g. He also recalled Bulma mentioning that as well when the recent updates to the GR were made.

This was indeed a problem for Vegeta. He would not just accept it and endure. He needed something stronger to train with or else he would not get any stronger himself. But if the technology on earth was not sufficient enough to give Vegeta what he needed then...

_I will have to train off planet._

It was the only thing Vegeta could think of as an alternative. Earth was no longer good enough for his training if he was going to be able to destroy the androids and Kakarott. The way he saw it he had no other choice. However, how would this affect Bulma? He didn't want Bulma to be so upset that she would go back on her word and the child. If Vegeta was gone there was nothing stopping her from aborting the child behind his back. He would have to explain to Bulma "why" in a way that she would understand. He had to ensure her that this did not mean he was abandoning her. Not like some people in his life, people that were in his life...

Vegeta wondered then if maybe this was a perfect or not so perfect time to go. Bulma wanted to be emotionally disconnected from him right now and if he was gone she would have to raise the child on her own for the first little while and then she would see how hard it was without him. Perhaps then she would let go of her deluded ideas of a perfect companion, father, and husband that she wanted him to be and realize that what he was offering was all she would need and it was all she would get. He also didn't want to deal with a crying, blubbering infant and if he left now then he would be able to avoid that for at least a year.

On the other hand, if Vegeta was going to make the effort to leave the planet to train then would it be more worth it for him to just stay away and never return?

_ If it weren't for the androids and Kakarott..._

But if he left Bulma with child then Kakarott would most likely be very upset and possibly go after Vegeta to try to "knock some sense" into him. Then Vegeta would not have to go back to Earth in order to defeat Kakarott, he would come to him. Even with that, he would be abandoning his child, his mate. He would be damned if he would make the same mistakes his father made.

Kami why did he care? The fact that he had fathered a son to continue his blood line only to leave him to die was a reason he cared. He also didn't want to be anything like his father which was another reason he cared, but there was yet another reason, _the_ reason.

_Damn_

It always came back to that, the reason. Vegeta could not avoid it, no matter what he did. Vegeta growled with frustration and finally decided to give up and figure it out. Figure out the reason, rationalize it so he would not go insane.

When Vegeta stopped and thought about why he wanted to save Bulma in his dream and in the bank, and why it would anger him so much if she died or if the baby died, he immediately was drawn to his father. Vegeta was confused by this train of thought but decided to go with it.

He thought about his father. He was the king of their race, mated with his mother and produced an heir, Vegeta. Vegeta would be king and continue in his father's footsteps, had it not been for Frieza. Vegeta's father...

He was always a strong confident figure in Vegeta's eyes. Held his ground, never backed down, and evoked fear in everyone, even Vegeta himself. The only problem was, Vegeta hated his father with nearly every fibre in his being.

His father paid as much attention to him as he absolutely needed. He paid as much attention to his mother as he absolutely needed. He paid almost all of his attention to Frieza once he had arrived on their planet and soon forgot about him, but not until he let his mother die.

Vegeta growled at the memory as he touched down to the ground within the GR.

He would never forget the day Frieza came and his father sold out his own mother and in return received enslavement.

* * *

_Vegeta, using everything his father taught him about stealth, silently watched the new visitor conversing with his parents in the great hall from one of the side entrances. It was an ugly alien who had rather predominant feminine features. Vegeta was curious about this strange new visitor. He wondered if he was strong enough to kill it._

_ Lots of the words that the alien was saying didn't make sense to Vegeta, but he was able to get the gist of what was going on. It seemed that the alien named Frieza wanted to be King of Vegeta-sei. Vegeta had to suppress a hearty laugh while his father let out a loud deep rumble from deep in his throat._

_ He sat there on his thrown looking mightier than anything Vegeta had ever seen. His black eyes focused on the alien, his frown was framed by the dark hair around his lips and on his chin. _

_ "You insult me with your presence. Leave before I change my mind and send you to an oblivion where you stand." Vegeta's father said._

_ Frieza grinned instead of quivered. Vegeta had never seen such a reaction towards his father._

_ "You will want to reconsider that decision." Frieza said and Vegeta's father frowned with irritation. _

_ "You impertinent insect." His mother hissed from beside his father._

_ She stepped forwards from standing beside her King on his thrown. Her nearly floor length get black hair flowed behind her as she approached Frieza menacingly. Her side swept bangs bounced out and away from her beautiful face revealing her ice blue eyes. _

_ Vegeta thought his mothers eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen on a Saiyan or any other race. _

_ "I dare you to speak to my King again. For if you do I promise I shall rip your heart from __**wherever**__ it resides in your body and I will promptly shove it down your throat before it stops beating." She threatened. _

_ Frieza merely smiled once more and looked beyond Vegeta's mother to his father._

_ "I wonder dear King, would it pain your prideful black heart if I killed your Queen?" he said calmly._

_ His mother growled and he could tell she was itching for the order to rip his throat apart. His father simply shrugged with indifference ._

_ "It matters not how you plan to get through my mate to get to me. All it means is that you will die by my hands and not hers." He said nonchalantly._

_ Vegeta mentally cursed his father. He had seen this game before. His father never failed to point out that he cared not for him nor his mother when a new alien rival came and threatened his kingdom. He didn't know why his mother, such a strong, powerful woman that cared about many, would put up with someone like his father. _

_What happened next confused Vegeta, and scarred him for life._

_ Frieza began to laugh. He laughed harder and smiled wider. It sent shivers down Vegeta's spine. And as quickly as Vegeta blinked Frieza sent a small laser beam originating from his finger right through his mothers chest, directly where her hear was. _

_ He watched in horror as the events passed as though time had slowed to a crawl. His mother's eyes grew large while her pupils shrunk to tiny pin holes. The force of the beam shifted her body weight backwards and she started to fall. Her hair flowed in front of her as she approached the ground, shielding her deadened face from Vegeta's pained eyes. _

_ His father stood slightly from his chair, his face showed utter disbelief and pain. He stared at his mate's lifeless body on the ground not a few feet in front of him. He didn't move. He didn't breathe, just stared at what once was Queen Aria of Vegeta-sei. _

_ Vegeta didn't understand. How could she have died? How was it that this alien was stronger than a Saiyan? How could his father just let her __**die**__!?_

_ "Oh please Vegeta, don't tell me you actually have a heart in that monkey chest of yours?" Frieza said in an innocent tone._

_ "DIE!" Vegeta cried as he shot out from his hiding spot._

_ He flew towards the monster that killed his mother and watched it smile with amusement at him. _

_ Suddenly he was struck to the ground with a back hand to the face. Vegeta bounced on the stone floor for a few feet until he skidded to a halt. He tried to open his eyes but one would not open all the way, the one that had been hit. He looked up at the monster in disgust only to find that it was not him looming over him, but his father._

_ Vegeta looked up at his father in disbelief. He had never struck him down outside of training sessions before, let alone doing it to stop an enemy. Clearly Frieza was an enemy for killing his mother. He __**had**__ to be. _

_ "Vegeta!" his father said forcefully, "If you attempt to harm your new __**King**__ once again I shall send you to the dungeon."_

_ Vegeta felt helpless. What was his father saying? He looked up at his father to find some sort of remorse or concern but all he found was sadness and pain. He looked over at Frieza only to find him grinning._

_ "It's quite alright Vegeta. The boy was acting on instinct and instinct alone, you cannot punish him for that. It's one of the many things I enjoy about your race." He said as he approached his father from behind placing a hand on his shoulder, "Your decision will not be unrewarded Vegeta, and I think I have an acceptable alternative to a punishment for your son. I think I will take him with me in my campaign to expand my empire. I will take him into space."_

_ Vegeta could feel hot tears forming in his eyes but held them back as his father had taught him. His father looked away from him, eyes closed tight, hands balled into fists. He wouldn't even look at his own son, and he never would again._

* * *

_Bastard._

Vegeta always hated his father for what happened, and it was his fault Frieza was even allowed to take a breath on their planet. His father never gave a damn about him or his mother. All his memories were of his father letting someone or something toss him and his mother around, not once did he protect them...

Vegeta wondered about that last thought for a moment and could only think of a specific moment in his childhood. It was very vague and really only flashes versus an actual recollection.

_Had he protected us once? Once a very long time ago?_

Vegeta thought hard about visualizing the flashes. He remembered his mother holding him in her arms. Her smell was very predominant. He also remembered feeling a burning sensation on his hand. He looked down at his right hand to find a tiny burn scar on the back of his palm. He remembered his mother telling him it was an attack from an enemy in which his father had promptly killed for him since he could not yet defend himself he was that young. Another flash, one of scarlet red. He remembered the color seemed to move as if flowing...

_My father's cape..._

The royal cape of the King was scarlet red and bore the symbol of the royal Saiyan family in gold. He remembered feeling the burning on his hand, then being in his mother's arms and smelling her scent, and then the red cape in front of them. The cape was in front of them...

_My father stood in front of my mother and I after whomever had attacked us. But, I do not recall any other time in which he had shielded us from anything. I think it was shortly after that he had started training me actually...Why would be refrain from protecting us if he had done so before? Why would he act like he did not care when we were in the presence of others?..._

And then it smoked him in the head with a frying pan. Vegeta drew back all of his memories of when an enemy tried to get a one up on his father. In almost every situation up until Frieza they had threatened either his mother or him and every time his father made it clear that he did not care. Vegeta had even been taught to use an enemies weaknesses against them which included people they cared about. Usually that was always their downfall, but not for his father. He had to show his enemies that he did not care so that no enemy could use his family against him. Every enemy believed his bluff...except for Frieza. Frieza knew and when he killed Vegeta's mother that was when his father realized he could not win against him and rather than trying to defeat Frieza and lose then and there he realized the only salvation for his race was to obey Frieza until he could figure out a way to defeat him. It was the only way his father could stop Frieza from killing his own son and the rest of the Saiyan race, by giving him what he wanted.

Vegeta couldn't breathe. He lost his balance and used the wall of the GR to steady himself. He couldn't believe he had not realized this before.

If his whole life wasn't bad enough, he only now came to the conclusion that someone actually did care about him, his own father no less when he had believed him to be a cold heartless bastard. Vegeta knew full well he had inevitably turned into his father; cold, heartless, ruthless, only to realize that wasn't who his father was at all, not really, or so it would seem.

Vegeta didn't understand why his father never just told him. He could have helped him conspire to defeat Frieza since that was obviously what he had been doing back on the home planet. While he was held captive there Vegeta was forced to endure Frieza's monstrous "affection" out in space, all alone, with no one that really cared about him...

Vegeta immediately left the GR and headed to his room to take a shower. It was night already and everything was quiet and still. He quickly got into the shower to clean off, choosing a cold shower this time. He wanted to numb himself, numb the memories of his absolutely horrible life. Never had he once felt happy, genuinely happy that he could remember. All Vegeta truly wanted was to feel, and if he couldn't feel happiness then he wanted to feel _something_, and if he couldn't feel anything but hate and sadness than he would rather feel numb so he wouldn't have to feel at all.

As much as he hated his father at the same time he had to admit that his father had no other choice. It was logical, a good strategy to not allow himself to be hurt. So what did this mean for Vegeta and the family he would soon have? The androids were coming and if they were any kind of a threat than they too would look for soft spots in their enemies. Bulma and his child would look like a soft spot. Vegeta could not allow that. She had to be protected, and the child, but Vegeta could not concentrate on that while fighting. He couldn't be distracted. If Vegeta was going to defeat this enemy than he could not afford them using his mate and child against him...just like his father couldn't.

_Just like my father..._

There is was again. The reason. Could the reason that Vegeta felt so strongly about protecting Bulma be more than just for the safety of his child? Could it be because he genuinely cared about – _Bulma_...as a person? As his mate? If his speculations about his father's intentions and his father's feelings were true than that meant he really did care about him and his mother, very deeply. That would mean he was actually _allowed_ to having feelings for someone despite what he was taught growing up. Did this mean that these feelings he was trying to push away weren't meant to be pushed away? It was alright for him to be feeling them?

Vegeta found this nearly inconceivable. He just couldn't suddenly turn into a loving husband now that he knew it was perfectly acceptable, perfectly natural, not only for him but for the Saiyan race to feel things other than hate, anger, jealously, and revenge? To feel love? That Kakarott may not be as strange and odd of a Saiyan as Vegeta once thought?

Vegeta knew the reason he cared about Bulma was not love. It couldn't be, he simply didn't allow himself to love, but it was something. The beginning of something most likely. Just a feeling. A feeling that was something other than darkness towards a woman who eluded brightness. A feeling that could very well turn into love. A feeling that could lead to happiness.

Vegeta was terrified. He found himself trembling in the shower and he didn't know if it was because of the cold water or this feeling. He was terrified of feeling it, and he was terrified of not feeling it.

Stepping out of the shower Vegeta looked at himself through the mirror. He was wet and his hair drooped slightly downward. Water rippled down his brow and followed the lines of the thousands of scars he had over his body. He looked at himself and finally saw the King inside of him. The man who had to do whatever it took to salvage the only things that mattered to him, the only things that would ever matter to him after everything was said and done between Kakarott and himself, after his purpose was fulfilled.

Vegeta knew what he had to do. He knew what he had to tell Bulma. He knew what he had to do for the future of their lives together.

* * *

PS: Does anyone know how in the hell to spell the planet Vegeta? I know there are variations on how to spell Saiyan (ex] _Saiya-jin_) and Vegeta (ex] _Vejita_ --even though that ones is actually wrong) but does my spelling of Vegeta-sei even exist in the fanfiction world?


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone! So I just finished my exams for the semester so that was why I haven't updated in a while :P I'm done for the holidays now so I'm hoping to finished up the story by the end of the break.

I'm sure you all noticed that the last chapter was a bit off in terms of how in character Vegeta was. I got some reviews about it and re-read the chapter myself and I kind of agree. That's not really the feel I was trying to go for so I decided to re-write the chapter and I've posted it again (this one) and if you all like this version better then I will replace it and this one will be kept in the story. Now, it is still a bit different than how Vegeta has acted in previous chapters but keep in mind that I believe Vegeta and Bulma would interact a bit more intimately in private (besides sexual intimacy XD). I tried to not make it as blatantly sweet coming from Vegeta.

Anyways, please let me know if you like this version better and if it seems more in character. Sorry I didn't post a new chapter, I just really felt like this one needed to be revisited and resolved you know? It is a crucial chapter in my opinion so I want it to be perfect before I continue with a new chapter! lol

PS: I also think this is one of those chapter that you wont get the real feel for and understanding of until you read it from Bulma's POV too :D

* * *

Chapter 17

Vegeta came in through Bulma's balcony window which she had left open for him. He entered silently and looked over Bulma's sleeping form. She was sound asleep lying on her side facing the window. The moonlight illuminated the soft features of her face. She truly did look like a rose.

He walked over to the other side of her bed and sat gently so as not to wake her. He leaned over her sleeping body and stared down at her for a few moments, taking in her intoxicating scent. He rested his hand gently on her enormous belly and slowly moved the ki from the centre of his body down his arm, through his finger tips and into her body. She moaned satisfactorily in her sleep and shifted slightly to get more comfortable.

When Vegeta was finished he took his hand off of her and turned himself back around so his back was facing hers. He sat on the side of the bed, slouching, debating. He needed to speak to her, yet he couldn't bring himself to wake her from peaceful slumber.

He sat there for what seemed like hours. He just sat, not thinking anything in particular. He let his mind go blank and let his surroundings take hold of his senses. The silence and her smell were very calming. He found it rather easy to fall asleep when he was in this room with her. He wondered if he could just lie next to her and fall asleep. Would she wake up and kick him out? Or would she curl up next to him and let him sleep?

"Mmm..." she stirred and finally awoke.

Vegeta sat still and waited for her to notice his presence. She turned under the covers and stopped suddenly. She had noticed. She didn't speak and neither did Vegeta. He wanted her to be the first to speak; he had not yet prepared what he would say first. She laid there not moving for a few seconds just watching him. He heard her relax on her pillow and breath lightly.

"Have you noticed that we always refer to our baby as a _he_?" she asked with wonder.

Vegeta knitted his brows together.

_An odd way to open up conversation..._

"Why wouldn't we?" Vegeta replied, a bit confused by her question.

"Well, I mean we don't even know what the sex of the baby is yet but we seem to keep assuming that it's a boy." She explained. Vegeta could hear her lightly moving her hand over her stomach.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at her, "I do not assume. I know it is a boy."

"What?" she asked and half smiled, her aqua eyes staring up at him, "How do you know?"

"In all of Saiyan history there has never been a first born that was female. Every first child of a Saiyan is guaranteed to be male. It's the way it has always been." Vegeta explained and looked back in front of him.

Bulma paused before responding, "I kinda had a feeling that it was a boy."

Vegeta ran through the thoughts in his mind, sifting through the ones that he needed to voice, and the ones he could leave unspoken. He tried to sort out the thoughts in a logical order so they would make sense. He just needed to figure out what to say first.

"So...I guess you decided you wanted to talk after all?" she asked hesitantly, but with a hopeful tone.

"I came to inform you of something." Vegeta stated. He wanted to make it clear that he was not having a discussion; he was telling her what would happen next.

"Ok..." she said and waited a moment.

_How do I word this? How should I go about explaining it so she will not be compelled to throw things at me? Do I mention that I am leaving the planet first? Or do I mention—_

"I know that we _technically_ have all night, but do you think you could grow some balls and tell me what you came to tell me?" she asked with humour in her voice, "I didn't see you as the type to chicken out so easily."

Vegeta was not impressed.

"Insatiable harlot." He hissed under his breath but he knew Bulma heard him, "I came to tell you that it is my responsibility to protect you. To ensure your safety, as well as the child's."

Bulma fell silent, listening intently to what he had to say.

"And not just because you carry my child, it's...just because of you. You are technically my mate. I have an obligation to you." He quickly added in before she could reply, "I have never in my life felt the need to protect anyone other than myself. For the first time since Frieza took me from my planet I have something that can be taken away from me. I don't know how to deal with that; this foreign need to protect something when I have never had a _something_ before, nor do I wish to deal with it frankly– however I find that I must. I had to understand and by doing so I have come to the very strong conclusion that this is a problem."

"Problem? How is you caring about me a problem!?" Bulma cried as she sat up abruptly. She sounded almost insulted, "Vegeta there is nothing wrong with—"

"Do not misunderstand woman. I care about _protecting_ you." Vegeta corrected and gave her a very serious glance over his shoulder. He couldn't afford telling her that there might be more, not when he had yet to find confidence in his own feelings, "and yes my concern for your safety is a problem."

She looked confused and saddened by his correction, "But...I don't understand. Do you have a problem with wanting to protect someone other than yourself? To protect _me_?"

Vegeta looked back in front of him.

"Yes Bulma, I have a problem with that. It is not as if you become compliant with the fact that for your whole miserable life you've only ever had to worry about yourself to suddenly having to worry about a mate and child without even realizing it. The moment I have someone other than myself to worry about is the moment I have something to lose. I am having problems with this revelation, yes, seeing as how I have never had anything to lose for most of my life. That is what has kept me alive, that is what has ensured my triumph, the fact that I have nothing to lose and everything to gain.

"However, things are different now. I thought that you being my mate was irrelevant because in no way does it affect my desire for revenge against Kakarott. I thought that you bearing my child was also irrelevant in my grand scheme. I suppose it still is irrelevant. The only thing this changes is that I have something rather than nothing when I finally defeat Kakarott. Because I have something there is the potential to lose all of it; you and the brat. I cannot have that. I was never given the chance to fight for my planet, which was all I had. I have the chance now seeing as how this is all I have."

They sat there is dead silence. Vegeta lost himself in his thoughts and wondered if he had spoken too long, said too much. There was really no harm in it. He was in private with Bulma, and she was the only person that he would divulge anything to he supposed, seeing as how she was his mate and mother of his child. He also wondered if he would ever eventually tell her the real reason she bore his child. He had to commend himself though, he was a damn good liar. She would never be able to read anything real about him. That was the way he preferred it.

"I...don't fully understand. You're basically saying that you never expected to mate with anyone, especially a human I'm assuming, and you never expected to have a child, and these are things that you didn't want but now that you have us you don't want to give us up because you've never had anything to give up before and because you lost your planet you don't want to lose anything else ever again?" She asked slowly, making sure she covered everything.

_Does she have to put it in such..sappy__terms!? Damn wench. _

"Isn't that what I just said?" Vegeta snapped irritated.

Hearing it from Bulma's mouth made him uneasy. He could not believe the situation he had gotten himself into. He couldn't believe what he was saying. He hated all of this. A part of him wished he had never figured his father out, that he could still be in the dark and live his life in ignorance like he was. Why did he have to discover that he didn't need to have all of his emotions and feelings tucked away in a locked box forever, kept away from everyone? The trouble now was figuring out where he hidden that locked box, if he ever decided he wanted to open it.

"Besides your apparent lack of genuine emotion for anyone and your obvious fear of sharing yourself with someone, I don't know what you are so worried about? I already promised you that I wasn't going anywhere just like you promised me after we decided to have this baby. Maybe that makes me stupid since you clearly think you're stupid for having let yourself have _something-other-than-nothing_, but how do you think you're going to lose us?" she asked, "Unless you push us away by being a jackass of course."

Her voice was stronger, more confident, and she spoke with slight attitude. He detected another tone however. He couldn't quite place it. He wondered if it was a hint of humour? Playfulness maybe?

"When the androids arrive, what should happen if you or the brat get caught in the cross fire? If they try to use you against me?" he suggested, "In order to gain leverage?"

"Then you or Goku will save me. Blow their heads off or something." she said simply, "It's not like I haven't been in that situation before."

Vegeta snorted in disgust, "I do not operate in the way that Kakarott does. He keeps the things that he can lose too close to him and as a result he has far too many variables to consider and pay attention to when he should be concentrating on the enemy. He may be able to put up with leverage being used against him however I cannot afford to have that happen. My focus needs to be entirely on the fight at hand, not worrying about you."

"Well, then I'll stay here with the baby while—"

"Feh, I know you better than you think woman. You won't stay put, not if you feel like your presence is needed, which you always do." Vegeta replied and could tell Bulma was scowling at him, "It is not so simple as to make sure you stay out of sight. If you are discovered than I need to make sure that I do not need to worry about you."

"So...what are you suggesting?" Bulma asked hesitantly, "I can't just disappear when trouble comes knocking on the door!"

Vegeta paused for a moment this time.

"I need to act like you don't matter." Vegeta said strongly, "It isn't good enough if I act this way in front of enemies alone...It needs to be for everyone to see so no one would suspect you are something that can be used against me. They need to assume that you don't make a difference. This must be the same for the child."

He could hear her mouth open in shock, or maybe it was anger. He couldn't tell. He could feel her ki slightly elevate but he didn't know for what reason. It sounded as though she were trying to speak, to say something in response.

"You must understand. This is the only way I can be sure that _no_ one will ever think to use you as a weapon against me. I will not yield nor surrender because of a cowards tactic." Vegeta almost growled at the memory of how Frieza gained control over his people.

"So...you want to act like nothing has happened in the last 2 years? That this baby just kinda popped up and that is the extent of it? That as far as everyone else knows, we slept together once for no reason and I got pregnant from that one time and that shit just happens?"

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at her. He lied better when he made eye contact.

"Isn't that the gist of how it happened anyway? We slept together for no particular reason other than primal desires. The child was a random consequence of our actions. Neither of us intended for it to happen. Our entire situation just _happened_. We didn't want any of this to happen, but it did. Shit did just happen. That's all anyone needs to know anyway seeing as how it's really none of their business how we interact behind closed doors."

His intent was to shock her. To show he had even less regard for emotions towards her. Instead of a pained or angry face he found the blue haired vixen trying extremely hard to suppress a grin from the corner of her pink lips. Vegeta frowned.

_What the hell is she grinning about? What the hell is wrong with this Earthling?_

"Ok well what if that doesn't work? What if some enemy tries to hurt me or the baby? Are you just going to—" Bulma started.

Vegeta turned around to slightly face her on the bed and looked into her mesmerizing eyes with a strong, confident face.

"In the event yours or the child's safety becomes compromised, and it is certain that no one will be able to reach you first, then I will protect you. I will save you." Vegeta said with the upmost honesty.

He would not make the same mistake his father made. Vegeta would never let his bluff be absolute if he had the slightest inkling that Bulma would become hurt anyways.

Bulma looked up at him with sparkling eyes, "Do you promise?"

Vegeta pulled himself out of the hold her eyes had on him to respond, "On my honour as a Saiyan Prince—"

Bulma shook her head violently, "No, I don't want your royal honour."

Vegeta looked deep in her eyes, wondering if his gaze was reassuring or more frightening to her. He had always thought his general demeanour was frightening but clearly not for this woman.

"Promise me." She asked confidently and more of a demand rather than asking "Say that you promise me."

Vegeta frowned. He didn't understand the meanings Earthlings put behind certain things such as promises.

_For a genius she's quite daft. A royal honour is a promise. Asinine human customs..._

"I promise you." Vegeta finally replied after a long hard gaze.

Bulma slowly raised her lips into a soft smile as she truly looked back into Vegeta's own eyes. He wondered if she could see past his facade, his rough scarred exterior, his deep eyes of darkness. If she could he wondered what she saw.

"You understand?" Vegeta asked.

She nodded sweetly.

"Then the last thing I must do is leave the planet." He announced.

Her eyes went from soft and loving, something Vegeta was not used to, into hard and questioning, something he was all too familiar with.

_Perhaps that was too quick of a transition. _

"You mother-fucking bastard!" Bulma nearly screamed.

Bulma immediately started get off the bed, away from Vegeta, but Vegeta quickly hopped onto the bed himself and grabbed her firmly by the wrists to keep her there with him. She whirled her head back around to glare up at him.

"Calm yourself." He commanded.

"Fuck you! What, were you trying to butter me up so I'd be _ok_ with you up and leaving!? So much for _caring_ about anything!" she yelled, small tears starting to form in her big eyes that were made of the ocean, "You being an asshole to me in public would be proof enough to convince everyone that you don't care about anything, I don't think you putting as much distance between us is necessary! You know what if you're going to leave then you might as well _stay_ gone for all I care! Don't worry about me or your son or anything, we'll take care of the androids without you!"

Vegeta held her firmly as she squirmed, yet not so tight as to actually hurt her. He removed one of his hands from her wrist and gently held her chin between his forefinger and thumb, tilting her head slightly upwards to look her in the eyes head on. And with a soft husky voice Vegeta said, "I'm coming back."

Bulma's heart slowed and her ki slightly declined. She looked into Vegeta's eyes to find the truth, to see if she trusted him. Her lower lip quivered slightly in her attempt to control her emotions.

"Then why are you leaving?" she snapped angrily.

Vegeta stared at her for a moment. What was the reason? It sounded so pathetic to him in his mind. He was leaving because he could no longer become stronger than Kakarott here, the planet where Kakarott was able to achieve his own strength. He wondered now if it were an insult to his own capabilities that he needed to train elsewhere, that he needed another planet in order to reach super Saiyan.

"In order to achieve the next level of my training so I can fight the androids. So I can defeat Kakarott." Vegeta replied, deciding to say 'defeat' rather than 'kill'.

Bulma blinked a few times as Vegeta released her chin, "You _have_ to leave the planet in order to do that?"

Vegeta ground his teeth with frustration at the fact that he needed to and nodded a yes in response.

"When?" she asked as she slowly calmed down.

"I shall wait until the boy is born, then I will leave for the last year before the androids arrive. I will return in time for their arrival, and I _will_ defeat them." Vegeta said.

Bulma looked pained at the mention of him being gone for an entire year. He had to admit, it would be hard for him too. Having become so used to her smell, her touch, even her affection, it would be hard at first to leave it all behind, which scared him. He would do it, he had to.

Bulma took a big deep breath and closed her eyes as she exhaled slowly. When she finally opened her eyes she tried to look strong and brave. "Ok." She said with a bubbly nod. If only it wasn't for her sad eyes that gave her emotions away.

Vegeta nodded and turned around to sit on the edge of the bed once more. He pushed his hands on the edge of the mattress to push himself up to stand when her small, soft, delicate hands touched his bare shoulders gingerly.

He felt her hot breath on his neck and for a moment he had lost himself in her touch. She brushed her lips against his ear with a feather like touch and whispered "Stay with me." with yearning.

"You should remain emotionally detached from me. It will be for your own good, for your own safety." Vegeta said as nonchalantly as he could, "It would seem a physical relationship confuses things for you."

"I'm not the one that's confused." She said and wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head on his shoulder, "Let me worry about my own emotions and try concentrating on _yours_." She whispered.

He frowned. He was not trying to convey that he was very confused, if at all. We wondered if she could really see behind his walls, his lies. If she could she didn't seem too bothered by it. He decided to stop thinking. He was done thinking for one day. He just wanted to forget, to be numb. However, being surrounded by Bulma's scent would most likely be a better approach to achieving that than more training and Vegeta had missed her touch so much to the point that he had to comply.

He glanced at her and without saying anything slipped his shirt off, and his pants, and crawled into the bed alongside her. She faced him and curled herself as close to his body as her stomach would allow. She brushed her nose against his skin and took in his smell much like he was doing with her long soft hair.

Before letting her fall asleep he cupped her face with one hand and tilted it up to look at him. With that one glance he captured her lips with his tenderly in a kiss and held her there for that one moment which made him forget a lifetime of others. He knew then that he could never get rid of his addiction, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise


End file.
